A to wina tego małego smyka
by Lampira7
Summary: Sasuke po długoterminowej misji, którą sobie samozwańczo przedłużył, wrócił w końcu do wioski, ale z pewnym, dość niespodziewanym, dodatkiem.
1. Rozdział 1

**Tytuł:** A to wina tego małego smyka  
 **Autor:** Lampira7  
 **Fandom:** Naruto  
 **Beta:** Elly  
 **Uwagi 1:** **Ten tekst został napisany ponad 10 lat temu, więc styl może jest dziecinny (w końcu byłam w gimnazjum), ale uznałam, że ludzie wciąż trzymają to na chomiku i chcą to przeczytać, to czemu ponownie tego nie wrzucić. Trochę go poprawiłam, ale w 99% procentach jest taki sam, jak wtedy gdy opublikowałam go na blogu. Tak to blogowy tekst, czyli będziecie cierpieć, ale przynajmniej ja będę widzieć, jak się poprawiłam przez te wszystkie lata**

 **A to wina tego małego smyka**

 **Rozdział 1**

— Wezwałam was tu w pilnej sprawie.

Tsunade spojrzała na Kakashi'ego, który siedząc na parapecie czytał swoją perwersyjną książkę i wyglądał tak, jakby był pogrążony we własnym świecie, jednak wiedziała, że dokładnie przysłuchiwał się jej słowom. Później skierowała swój wzrok na Sakurę, która czekała spokojnie na jej rozkazy. Dziewczyna zmieniła się przez ten czas, odkąd ją szkoliła. Teraz dorównywała jej zarówno w sile jak i w umiejętnościach medycznych, co rusz dochodziły do jej uszu pochwały ze szpitala, gdzie pracowała dziewczyna. Po lewej stronie Sakury stał Sai, który w końcu przestał czytać te swoje poradniki i zaczął żyć jak prawdziwy człowiek a nie jak wyszkolony wojownik, którego jedynym celem w życiu była walka. Mógł jeszcze pozbyć się tego swojego uśmieszku, nie podobał się jej ten fałszywy „grymas".

Po drugiej stronie Haruno stał Naruto, który także się zmienił: wyrósł i zmężniał. Teraz już nie porywał się wir walki bez namysłu, jednak cały czas kierował się swoją drogą ninja. Na pewno będzie świetnym Hokage, kiedy ona odejdzie na emeryturę, teraz jednak spojrzała na ostatniego członka drużyny: Sasuke Uchiha. Miała wrażenie, że przez ten cały czas w ogóle się nie zmienił. Wciąż był zamkniętym w sobie chłopakiem, który wolał spędzać czas na samotnych treningach niż z rówieśnikami w barze lub na imprezie. Rok temu, kiedy pokonał swojego brata, Tsunade sądziła, że stanie się taki jak inni chłopcy w jego wieku, że zacznie naprawdę żyć, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Miała nawet wrażenie, że było coraz gorzej.

W ostatnim czasie musiała ciągle ingerować w sprawy Naruto i Sasuke. Bez żadnego powodu nagle zaczynali się bić i nie były to przyjacielskie utarczki, bili się naprawdę. Zawsze po takiej walce obaj trafiali do szpitala na kilka dni, lecząc swoje urazy, a kiedy ich pytała, czemu nie mogę zachowywać się spokojniej lub zawrzeć jakiegoś rozejmu, to zawsze jeden z nich odwracał się bez słowa, a drugi krzyczał, że to ten drań zaczyna.

Kakashi i Tsunade wiedzieli, co było przyczyną tego konfliktu, ale czekali cierpliwie na to, by w końcu jeden z nich się przyznał się do tego, co czuje do drugiego. Zakładali, że to Sasuke pierwszy się przełamie i powie, co leży mu na sercu, bo najwyraźniej zrozumiał swoje uczucia do młotka. Naruto był rozkosznie wszystkiego nieświadomy. Wciąż uważał go jedynie za swego najlepszego przyjaciela. Tsunade mogłaby jeszcze poczekać, aż tych dwoje się opamięta, ale przez te ich „zaloty" traciła na kilka dni swoich najlepszych shinobi. Nie mogła na to pozwolić, jako Hokage, dlatego w jej głowie zaświtał pewien plan.

— W jakiej sprawie wezwałaś nas mi… czcigodna? — poprawiła się szybko Sakura.

— Mam dla was długoterminowe misje.

— Super! — krzyknął Naruto wyrzucając ręce do góry. Tsunade tylko się uśmiechnęła delikatnie, a jednak wyglądało na to, że Uzumaki na zawsze pozostanie dzieckiem, niezależnie od tego ile lat będzie miał i ile przeżyje w swoim życiu.

— Młotku, przymknij się — uciszył go Sasuke, jednak Tsunade zauważyła jak jego spojrzenie mięknie, gdy patrzył na chłopaka.

— Sam się zamknij, draniu! — wrzasnął Naruto, mrużąc oczy, aż przypominały lisie ślepka. — A może chcesz się bić?

— Gdzie i kiedy? — odpowiedział mu spokojnie, co jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało Uzumaki'ego.

— Ty…! — Rzucił się w jego stronę, ale niespodziewanie Kakashi pojawił się tuż obok niego i złapał go za kołnierz, unosząc kilka milimetrów nad podłogą.

— Powalczyć możecie kiedy indziej, teraz zaś wysłuchacie czcigodnej.

— Ale… — Naruto chciał zaprotestować, ale mężczyzna mu to uniemożliwił.

— Zrozumiano? — Zmierzył go ostrym spojrzeniem, przez które chłopak oklapł.

— Tak — mruknął nieszczęśliwy, a Sasuke tylko kiwnął głową, choć wciąż jego oczy były skierowane na Uzumaki'ego, którego Kakashi postawił na ziemię.

— Może czcigodna kontynuować — zwrócił się tym razem do Tsunade.

— To nie taka misja jak sądzisz, Naruto — powiedziała do chłopaka.

— Eeeee… Tylko nie znowu ganianie jakiegoś kota. — Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Sakura zatkała mu usta dłonią.

— Milcz i pozwól, Hokage-sama dokończyć — wysyczała mu w ucho. Sai stojąc koło niej tylko się przyglądał tej scenie z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Tsunade, nie zwracając uwagi na ten przerywnik, mówiła dalej:

— Sakura dalej będzie chodziła na misje wraz z drużyną siódmą, ale większość swego czasu poświęci pracy w szpitalu. Będziesz pracowała nad technikami leczniczymi i zajmowała się nowymi uczniami.

— Tak jest! — ucieszyła się dziewczyna.

— Sai na pewien czas dołączy na stałe do drużyny siódmej i będzie uczestniczył w waszych misjach i treningach.

— Będzie mi miło — odpowiedział uprzejmie Sai, patrząc się na Sakurę.

Hokage czasami się zastanawiała, czy dziewczyna porzuci swoje marzenia na temat Uchihy i spojrzy na kogoś innego łaskawym spojrzeniem. Tylko czy Sai nadawał się do tego? Okaże się z czasem.

— A ja? A ja? — Naruto już uwolnił się z uścisku Haruno i aż podskakiwał w miejscu.

— Ty będziesz się uczył pod moim okiem.

— Iiiiii… — jęknął zawiedziony. — To będę się uczył technik leczniczych? — Wyglądał jak pięciolatek, któremu zabrano lizaka. — Ała! — krzyknął, gdy Sakura w końcu nie wytrzymała i przywaliła mu w głowę.

— Są bardzo ważne! — Założyła ręce na biodra, patrząc się na niego groźnie.

— One są dla bab! — Potarł swoją bolącą potylice.

— Naruto, czy mam cię nauczyć dobrych manier?

Tym razem to Tsunade zbliżyła się do chłopaka, który pisnął i schował się za Sakurę, która tylko prychnęła. Widząc taką reakcję, Hokage nie mogła dłużej się na niego gniewać. Ten chłopak miał w sobie coś takiego, że wszyscy już od pierwszego spojrzenia go kochali.

— Będziesz się uczyć niektórych technik leczniczych, bo się przydają w walce, nie tylko kobietom, ale oprócz nich będziesz się też uczył innych technik, a także czegoś innego.

— Babciu nauczysz mnie jakiś śmiercionośnych ciosów? — Wychylił się za Sakury i wyszczerzył do niej swoje śnieżnobiałe ząbki. Kobieta nie mogła się nie roześmiać, ten dzieciak był zbyt rozkoszny.

— To zależy od tego jak będziesz się zachowywać.

— Obiecuję, że będę pilnym uczniem! Nie zawiedziesz się na mnie.

— Tak, tak, to jeszcze się okaże.

— Hokage… — Zwrócił na siebie uwagę Sasuke. — Na czym będzie polegało moje zadanie?

— Dla ciebie mam coś specjalnego. Zauważyłam, że ostatnimi czasy nie dogadujesz się z Naruto. — Sasuke szybko zerknął na Uzumaki'ego, który w tym momencie również na niego spojrzał. — Dlatego postanowiłam wysłać cię do innej wioski, jako reprezentanta Konohy. Będziesz w naszym imieniu wykonywać ich rozkazy.

— Jak długo?

— Przez rok. — Miała wrażenie, że przez chwilę w oczach Sasuke pojawiła się czerwień.

— Przez ile?! – wrzasnął Naruto, podbiegając do niej. — Przecież to za długo! — Jego czysty błękit oczu spochmurniał.

— Nie, to nie jest za długo, przez ten czas każdy z was dorośnie. O dziesiątej Sakura ma się pojawić w szpitalu, Sai wraz z Kakashi'm na polu treningowym, ty u mnie, a Sasuke przy bramie, skąd ktoś zabierze go do wioski ukrytej we mgle, a teraz rozejść się.

— Ale… To nie fair! Tak nie może być — protestował gwałtownie Uzumaki. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że Sasuke zniknie z jego życia na rok! Nie teraz, kiedy wreszcie go odzyskał.

— Naruto.

Uspokoił się, gdy usłyszał swoje imię z ust Uchihy, brzmiało ono tak lekko i miło jak nigdy.

— Wystarczy.

— Ale… — Jego oczy migotały jak woda w słoneczny dzień.

— Chodź. — Chwycił go delikatnie za dłoń i wyprowadził z biura. Za nimi poszedł Sai wraz z Sakurą. W pokoju została tylko Tsunade i Kakashi.

— Czcigodna, myślisz, że to dobry pomysł?

— Tak. Przez ten rok może zdadzą sobie sprawę z tego, co do siebie czują.

— Obaj wydawali się poruszeni tą wiadomością.

— Tak, ale to wyjdzie im na dobre, a teraz idź, ty także musisz się przygotować do jutrzejszego treningu. — Odpowiedziało jej ciche pyknięcie teleportacji. — Mam przynajmniej nadzieję, ze wyjdzie im to na dobre — dodała cicho, ale już nikt jej nie usłyszał. Została sama ze swoimi wątpliwościami, ale uważała, że wybrała najlepsze rozwiązanie.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Od tamtej rozmowy w biurze Tsunade minęło sześć lat. Długich i męczących lat, w ciągu których Sai uczestniczył w misjach drużyny siódmej, Sakura uzyskała dobrze płatną prace lekarki w szpitalu, a Naruto uczył się pod bacznym okiem Tsunade. Te wszystkie lata przemknęły im nie wiadomo, kiedy. Jedynie Uzumaki odliczał każdy dzień.

Codziennie kolejny świt przynosił mu nadzieję, a zachód smutek. Sasuke miał wrócić do wioski po jednym roku, ale kiedy on minął, Naruto nie ujrzał w bramie wyprostowanej sylwetki chłopaka, zmierzającego z całą swoją gracją w stronę wioski. Zamiast niego pojawił się posłaniec z wioski ukrytej we mgle. Od razu pobiegł do Hokage a Uzumaki za nim. Wyjątkowo Tsunade nie wygoniła go, gdy przyjmowała nieznajomego shinobi. Właśnie wtedy dowiedział się, że Uchiha ma do załatwienia kilka spraw w wiosce i pytał, czy może w niej zostać na nieokreślony czas. Od razu zapytał posłańca, czy chłopakowi coś się przydarzyło. Ten zaś odpowiedział spokojnie, że nie i nie ma się czym martwić, gdyż pan Uchiha jak go określił jest pod troskliwą opieką. Jak można było się domyślić, ta odpowiedź nie zadowoliła zaniepokojonego Uzumaki'ego, który już chciał pędzić na złamanie karku do wioski ukrytej we mgle. Powstrzymała go jednak Tsunade, która mu tego zabroniła. Właśnie wtedy wywiązała się między nimi najpoważniejsza kłótnia.

W oczach Naruto co rusz pojawiała się czerwień, a z jego ciała wydobywała się pomarańczowa czakra. Hokage musiała wezwać Anbu, by chwycili blondyna i zamknęli w celi zapieczętowanej notkami, które miały uniemożliwić wydostanie się demona z chłopaka. Spędził w niej, aż dwa tygodnie. Przez pierwszy tydzień szalał w pomieszczeniu, wrzeszcząc, że chce zobaczyć czy z Sasuke wszystko w porządku, ale nikt nie słuchał jego krzyków. W drugim tygodniu uspokoił się i zaczął rozsądnie myśleć. Wtedy też zdał sobie sprawę, że zachował się dziecinnie i po prostu głupio, ale kiedy chodziło o Uchihę po prostu nie myślał logicznie.

Po tych czternastu dniach został w końcu wypuszczony. Wtedy też przeprosił Tsunadę i przyznał, że zareagował zbyt impulsywnie. Kiedy to mówił kobieta objęła go jak niesfornego dzieciaka i powiedziała, że wreszcie dorósł do tego, by nauczyła go wszystkiego, co wiedziała. Przyjął tą wiadomość z zaskoczeniem. Dopiero później miał się przekonać, co znaczyły jej słowa. Lecz nie ważna jest przeszłość, liczy się teraźniejszość, a właśnie dzisiaj miała dotrzeć do niego niesamowita i dość niespodziewana wiadomość.

OoO

W gabinecie Hokage panował półmrok. Już jakiś czas temu zapadł zmrok, a pokój, w którym urzędowała najważniejsza osobistość w wiosce, był oświetlany jedynie wpadającym przez okno światłem zapalonych latarń. Hokage nie przeszkadzała ta ciemność, jego oczy były na tyle wrażliwe, że widział wszystko wyraźnie, a nawet jeśli nie posiadałby takiej umiejętności, w niczym by mu to nie przeszkadzało, bo aktualnie nie robił nic ciekawego. Odpoczywał po męczącym dniu, pełnym rozdawania zadań shinobi i rozmów z innymi przywódcami wiosek. Nigdy nie sądził, że praca Hokage może być tak męcząca. Często przebywał w biurze do późnego wieczora, kończąc zadania na dany dzień, ale nawet, jeśli wyrobił się na czas i tak nie wracał do domu. Nie miał nic innego do roboty, nikt na niego nie czekał. Co prawda przeniósł się do większego mieszkania w okolicy, gdzie ludzie nie patrzyli się na niego jak na demona, ale dalej nie lubił przebywać w swoim domu. Miał nadzieję, że kiedyś się to zmieni, że będzie wracał z ochotą do swoich czterech ścian, gdzie będzie czekała na niego ukochana rodzina, jednak jeszcze nie znalazł dziewczyny, która by go zainteresowała.

No cóż… Hinata wciąż się w nim podkochiwała, ale traktował ją raczej jak siostrę niż przyszłą kochankę czy żonę. Dlatego też przesiadywał w swoim biurze po godzinach, często do samego rana. Nie raz się już zdarzało, że Sakura budziła go rano. Czasami to były miłe pobudki za pomocą jego ulubionej potrawy, a innym razem pełne skarg i żalów, że powinien pójść do siebie i porządnie wypocząć. Przyjmował te porady z uśmiechem. Nie wiedział, czemu ale to, że dziewczyna się o niego martwi cieszyło go.

Właśnie w tym momencie, gdy jego powieki się zamknęły, a głowa opadła na pierś w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiało gwałtowne pukanie. Natychmiast poderwał się ze swego fotela i spojrzał z gniewem na drzwi. Uspokoiwszy się zawołał:

— Wejść!

Do pokoju wpadła zziajana i zarumieniona Sakura.

— Naruto… Sasuke…

— Co z Sasuke?!

Natychmiast pojawił się tuż obok niej. Mimo, że obiecał Tsunade iż nie wyruszy do wioski ukrytej we mgle, wciąż martwił się o swego przyjaciela i zastawiał się, co go zatrzymało na tak długo.

— On… On wrócił! — wydyszała, spoglądając w jego błękitne oczy.

— Kiedy i gdzie on jest? — zapytał trzeźwo, choć miał ochotę wybiec z biura i pognać, gdzie go nogi poniosą licząc na to, że spotka Sasuke.

— Dopiero co przekroczył bramę! Shinobi pilnujący przejścia powiadomili mnie o tym, jak tylko go zobaczyli! Zaraz tu będzie! — Wreszcie złapała oddech.

— Już tu jestem. — Oboje doskonali znali ten mroczny i chłodny ton głosu. — A teraz się przesuń. — Dziewczyna bez słowa odsunęła się na bok pozwalając, by wszedł do środka.

— Wybacz, Hokage-sam, że tak długo zajęła moja misja i dziękuję, że pozwoliłaś mi tam zostać, aż do załatwienia swoich spraw. — Schylił głowę w podzięce. Najwidoczniej w półmroku nie poznał, że ten, do którego się zwracał był tak naprawdę jego kolegą z drużyny.

— Sasuke — powiedział cicho Naruto, spoglądając na swego przyjaciela.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ponownie go widzi. Uchiha, usłyszawszy jego głos, poderwał gwałtownie głowę. Przez chwilę Uzumaki widział zaskoczenie na jego twarzy, która na powrót stała się obojętna.

— Co tu robisz, Naturo? — Choć jego twarz wróciła do zimnej maski, to jednak głos minimalnie zadrżał, gdy wymawiał imię chłopaka.

— Jest naszym nowym Hokage — wyjaśniła Sakura, zapalając światło.

Gdy pokój został zalany światłem, coś cicho pisnęło koło nogi Uchihy i schowało się za nim bardziej, jednak pozostali nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Członkowie dawnej drużyny siódmej spoglądali na siebie w milczeniu. Sakura wciąż ubrana w szpitalny fartuch, Naruto w białym stroju Hokage z charakterystycznym kapeluszem lekko przekrzywionym na bok i Sasuke, którego ubranie nosiło ślady długiej podróży. Jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że wyglądał wspaniale.

Był wysoki, wyższy od dziewczyny a nawet Naruto. Jedno czarne włosy były dłuższe, niż wtedy kiedy ostatnio się widzieli, okalały jego twarz i opadały swobodnie na ramiona. Te same wąskie usta, zaciśnięte i oczy, które nic nie wyrażały, teraz jeszcze wyraźniej było widać, dlaczego dziewczyny za nim szalały.

Krepującą ciszę, która ich otaczała, postanowił przerwać Uchiha.

— Jednak zostałeś Hokage. Czyżbyś przestał być małym, tchórzliwym kotkiem? — Uśmiechnął się tym swoich charakterystycznym uśmiechem.

— Być może, ale ty na pewno jesteś takim samym draniem, jakim byłeś wcześniej — odpowiedział Uzumaki, także się uśmiechając.

Dzięki tej krótkiej wymianie zdań całe napięcie, jakie odczuwali na początku, gdzieś zniknęło. Znów byli przyjaciółmi, którzy rozumieli się bez słów. Nagle usłyszeli hałas gdzieś pod nogami. Natychmiast spojrzeli w dół, tuż przy Sasuke stał mały chłopczyk. Na oko miał gdzieś od czterech do siedmiu lat. Jego karnacja była jasna, co kontrastowało z ciemnymi włosami, nie można było ujrzeć jego twarzy, bo chował ją w spodniach Sasuke, które trzymał kurczowo w swoich piąstkach.

— Kto to jest? — zapytał wesoło Naruto klękając, by jego twarz znalazła się na tym samym poziomie, co oczy dziecka.

— To Taichi — odpowiedział Uchiha, kładąc dłoń na głowie chłopca. — Mój syn.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

— Sy… Syn? — zająknął się Naruto.

Jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten drań, który nie tolerował obok siebie żadnej przedstawicielki płci pięknej, tak nagle się ożenił i miał syna, przecież miał zaledwie dwadzieścia trzy lata! Jego mina musiała być naprawdę niewyraźna, bo Sasuke prychnął jak rozdrażniony kot.

— Tak, mój syn. Coś ci nie pasuje? — W jego oczach można było zobaczyć chłód.

Policzki Hokage zapłonęły piękną czerwienią. Jeśli miałby być szczery, to mu to nie pasowało. Gdy sobie uświadomił, że ta obca kobieta musiała widzieć Sasuke w jego dobrych i złych chwilach, że oglądała go, gdy zrzucał wszystkie swoje maski, coś ściskało jego klatkę piersiową. Powodowało to nieznośny ból i przez kilka chwil nie pozwalało wziąć oddechu.

Jednak najbardziej zszokowała go świadomość, że zaczął się zastanawiać jak wyglądał Uchiha, w łóżku. Czy krzyczał, czy może zachowywał swój spokój nawet w takiej chwili? Czy później, po wszystkim ją przytulał i szeptał do ucha słodkie słówka?

Jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Sasuke robiącego takie rzeczy, ale wciąż nie mógł powstrzymać swojej wyobraźni od zastanawiania się, jak Uchiha zachowuje się w takich momentach. Chcąc odwrócić swoją uwagę od tych myśli, powiedział:

— Nie przeszkadza mi. — Było to kłamstwo, ale dawno temu nauczył się kłamać. — To jak ten smyk ma na imię?

Spojrzał ponownie na chłopca, który jeszcze bardziej wtulił się w ojca. Nawet ręka Sasuke oparta na jego głowie go nie uspokoiła, było widać, że był tym wszystkim przestraszony. Było to zadziwiające, biorąc pod uwagę, że to syn Uchihy. Naruto spodziewał się, że jeśli kiedykolwiek Sasuke będzie miał potomka, to będzie on przypominał ojca: zimny, uzdolniony i gotowi do walki, ale ten chłopiec był inny. Uzumaki patrząc się na niego nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, dzieciak był rozkoszny.

— Taichi. — Chłopiec spojrzał posłusznie na ojca. — Przedstaw się. — Usteczka dziecka uformowały się w podkówkę. — No już…

Pochylił się i lekko popchnął synka, by ten zrobił krok naprzód. Sakura i Naruto jeszcze nigdy nie wiedzieli takiego Uchihy. Chłopczyk zrobił minę pełną rozpaczy i jeszcze raz zerknął na Sasuke, który tylko wskazał głową na Hokage. Malec spojrzał z lekkim przestrachem na blondyna, który uśmiechał się do niego przyjaźnie i to właśnie ten uśmiech pełen ciepła spowodował, że chłopiec nabrał odwagi.

— Nazywam się Taichi.

Zerkał, co rusz na ojca, chcąc sprawdzić, czy dobrze sobie radzi, Uchiha nic nie mówił, czyli był zadowolony. Malca szybko zainteresowało co innego. Hokage zdjął kapelusz, ujawniając światu swoje złociste włosy, a jego oczy były jeszcze bardziej widoczne, gdy nie kryły się w cieniu nakrycia głowy. Taichi pierwszy raz widział taką osobę. W wiosce, w której się wychowywał nie spotkał nikogo takiego. W dodatku zafascynowały go trzy blizny na każdym policzku Uzumaki'ego. Wpatrywał się w niego z otwartymi ustami, co nie uszło uwadze dorosłych.

— Taichi — zganił go Uchiha, przez co chłopiec zadrżał.

— Sasuke. — Naruto spojrzał na niego z naganą. — Przecież to jest jeszcze dziecko.

— Co nie znaczy, że wolno mu się tak zachowywać. Gapienie się jest niegrzeczne.

— Mi to nie przeszkadza.

Sasuke zmrużył oczy i odwrócił głowę. Uzumaki powoli go irytował. Sądził, że po tym jak został Hokage, Naruto choć trochę zmądrzał, ale wyglądało na to, że się pomylił. Naruto jednak nie zwracał na niego uwagi, teraz interesował go tylko chłopiec.

— Taichi, nie przejmuj się nim. Mi to naprawdę nie przeszkadza.

Maluch spojrzał na niego i później, opuszczając wzrok, zapytał:

— Mogę cię dotknąć?

Uchiha chciał znów zwrócić mu uwagę, ale Sakura powiedziała mu cicho kilka słów, przez które usta mężczyzny zacisnęły się w wąską linię, ale nie zareagował. Patrzył tylko na twarz Naruto, chcąc wiedzieć jak ten odpowie na tą dziwną prośbę. Co prawda Uzumaki był zaskoczony takim pytaniem, ale jak mógł odmówić takiemu słodkiemu malcowi.

— Możesz.

Taichi postąpił krok do przodu i się zatrzymał. Wyglądało na to, że stracił całą swoją odwagę, ale Naruto kucał spokojnie na podłodze, czekając na kolejny jego ruch. Chłopiec widząc, że nic mu nie grozi, już śmielej podszedł, aż stanął tuż przed nim. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął włosów Hokage, przeciągając po nich swoją rączką, po chwili zsunął ją niżej na policzek mężczyzny, gładząc jego blizny. Uzumaki nie mógł wytrzymać, śmiejąc się porwał chłopca w swoje ramiona, unosząc go. Taichi pisnął zaskoczony i objął jego kark.

— Ile masz lat? — Potarł swoim nosem o jego szyję, przez co maluch zachichotał.

— Pięć — odpowiedział, wciąż się śmiejąc.

Sakura słysząc taką odpowiedź spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na Sasuke. Odliczając dziewięć miesięcy ciąży znaczyło to, że spłodził syna prawie od razu po przybyciu do wioski ukrytej we mgle. Co za podły i obrzydliwy drań!

— Jesteś już dużym chłopcem, Taichi.

Uzumaki ponownie potarł swoim nosem po jego policzku, powodując głośniejszy wybuch śmiechu u malca. Sasuke obserwował uroczą scenę z uwagą, jego syn śmiejący się w ramionach Naruto. Był to taki swojski obrazek, że kąciki jego ust podniosły się delikatnie do góry. Można było uznać, że się uśmiechał, bo pragnął widzieć taki widok jak najczęściej.

— Jak pan ma na imię? — zapytał grzeczne Taichi, tak jak go uczył ojciec.

— Naruto — odpowiedział, patrząc się w jego oczy. Mógł teraz ujrzeć wiele szczegółów, które upodobniały pięciolatka do Sasuke, jednak jego charakteru na pewno nie posiadł.

— Ma pan ładne imię — starał być grzeczny, ale Uzumaki'emu nie pasowało takie zachowanie. Zawsze uważał, że dzieci powinny być głośne lub rozkoszne, ale Taichi raczej podpadał pod tą drugą kategorię.

— Nie żaden pan, tylko Naruto. — Chłopiec przekrzywił główkę, by później szeroko się uśmiechnąć.

— Hai, Naru-chan.

Słysząc to zdrobnienie policzki Naruto zarumieniły się, Sakura aż się zachłysnęła powietrzem, a Sasuke odchrząknął nerwowo. Żadne z nich nie spodziewało się, że Taichi aż tak zdrobni imię najważniejszej osobistości w Konoha. Ciszę, która po tym zapadła, przerwała Sakura.

— Sasuke, domyślam się, że to Taichi był powodem, dla którego tak długo nie wracałeś do wioski, ale może nam wyjaśnisz, kim jest jego matka i gdzie jest?

Haruno bacznie go obserwowała, nie chcąc przegapić żadnej zmiany, która pojawi się na jego twarzy. Jako najlepsza przyjaciółka Hokage nie pozwoli, by kłamał w takiej sprawie. Wciąż pamiętała jak Naruto cierpiał, gdy chłopak nie wracał przez długi czas. Dziwiło ją, że nie wyruszył za nim, ale zapewne miał na to wpływ fakt, że Tsunade zaczęła go szkolić na przyszłego Hokage, a kiedy nim został, nie mógł ot tak sobie opuścić wioski.

— Czy to leży w moim obowiązku? — Schował, tak jak za dawnych dobrych lat, ręce w kieszeniach. Sakura miała ochotę odpyskować mu, że tak, ale ubiegł ją Naruto.

— Też jestem ciekaw, kto jest twoją żoną. — Poprawił swój chwyt wokół przysypiającego chłopca.

— Ona nie jest już moją żoną — odparł spokojnie, nie mogąc oderwać spojrzenia od Uzumaki'ego, który bawił się włosami jego syna. Twarz chłopaka była w tym momencie tak spokojna. Taką twarz mógłby mieć anioł, a Uzumaki od zawsze wyglądał dla niego jak niebiańska istota mimo tego, co mówili ludzie z wioski. W tej chwili jednak, trzymając w ramionach ufnie przytulonego malucha wyglądał jak wcielenie piękna. Zachowanie malca było ogromnym zaskoczeniem dla Uchihy.

Jego syn zawsze był nieufny wobec obcych i czasami zastawiał się nawet, po kim on to ma. Ani w jego rodzinie ani w rodzinie jego matki nie było nikogo, kto byłby tak nieśmiały, pozostawało, więc liczyć, że z tego wyrośnie. Lecz Taichi przy Uzumaki'm zachowywał się zupełnie swobodnie. Nigdy by nie uwierzył, że jego syn będzie od tak sobie przysypiał w czyichś ramionach.

— Masz dziecko ale się nie ożeniłeś? — zapytała podejrzliwie Sakura.

— Powiedziałem, że _już_ nie jest moją żoną, zmarła przy porodzie. Teraz sam wychowuje syna, dlatego tak długo nie wracałem. Nie chciałem go narażać.

Haruno sądziła, że był inny powód, dla którego nie wracał do wioski przez sześć lat. Przecież ludzie podróżują z mniejszymi dziećmi. Dlaczego on, wyszkolony ninja, nie mógłby zapewnić opieki dziecku podczas podróży. Nie, za tym musiało się kryć coś więcej.

— Czego oczekujesz po powrocie? — W tym pytaniu można było zauważyć, jak Naruto zmienił się od ich ostatniego spotkania.

— Chciałbym ponownie został shinobi Konohy i właśnie o to chciałem zapytać Hokage. — Przez chwilę obaj mierzyli się spojrzeniem. Błękit i czerń. Kto pierwszy opuści głowę, ucieknie wzrokiem?

— Jutro w południe razem z innymi sprawdzę twoje zdolności — powiedział w końcu Naruto. — Zobaczymy czy dalej jesteś w dobrej formie, czy może przez te lata się rozleniwiłeś.

— Dziękuję. — Skinął głową w podzięce. Mimo, że rozmawiał z dawnym przyjaciel, którego nazywał młotkiem, to jednak skoro został Hokage należał mu się szacunek. — Zabiorę go teraz i pójdziemy odpocząć do mojej rezydencji. — Podszedł do Naruto z zamiarem wzięcia z jego ramion pięciolatka, który już zasnął.

— To nie najlepszy pomysł — stwierdził nagle Uzumaki, gdy Sasuke stanął tuż przed nim. Widząc jego wzrok skierowany na siebie zarumienił się delikatnie, ale nawet, jeśli Uchiha to zauważył, to nic nie mówił tylko czekał na wyjaśnienia. — Twoja rezydencja nie była sprzątana od sześciu lat. Wiesz, jaki tam musi być bałagan i zaduch? To nie jest najlepsze miejsce dla takiego dziecka jak Taichi. Może lepiej zostań na tą noc w moim mieszkaniu — dokończył i czekał z niecierpliwością na odpowiedź. Nie miał jakoś odwagi spojrzeć na Sasuke, ale czuł jak ten przewierca go spojrzeniem.

— Nie masz wystarczająco miejsca…

— Już tam nie mieszkam! — Poderwał gwałtownie głowę. — Przeprowadziłem się ostatnio, będzie wystarczająco miejsca dla naszej trójki. — Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jego słowa brzmią raczej jak zaproszenie do wspólnego zamieszkania, a nie do przenocowania na jedną noc.

— Nie chcę przeszkadzać. — Pogłaskał Taichi'ego po głowie, który mruknął przez sen i wtulił się jeszcze bardziej w opiekuńcze ramiona Naruto.

— Nie będziecie. — Spojrzał na chłopca. — Zresztą nie warto go budzić. Wezmę jeszcze tylko dokumenty i możemy iść. mieszkam niedaleko. — Trzymając jednym ramieniem chłopca chwycił teczkę z biurka i uśmiechnął się do Sasuke, który stał koło niego. — Możemy iść, Sakura? — zwrócił się do dziewczyny, która do tej pory tylko stała, słuchając ich rozmowy.

— Hai.

— Będzie lepiej jak też pójdziesz już spać. Nie chcę, żeby jedna z lepszych lekarek w Konoha chodziła nieprzytomna po szpitalu — zaśmiał się — i nie budź mnie jutro, chcę porozmawiać trochę z Sasuke — polecił jej.

— Dobrze.

Wyszła, w pomieszczeniu zostali tylko Sasuke i Naruto z dzieckiem na rękach.

— To co? My chyba też będziemy się zbierać. — Uśmiechnął się do Uchihy, którego serce przyśpieszyło swój rytm.

— Zabiorę go — powtórzył spoglądając na syna.

— Nie, niech śpi. — Odgarnął nosem zabłąkany kosmyk włosów z policzka chłopca, który zachichotał przez sen. — Jest uroczy — powiedział cicho, a później dodał: — Ruszajmy, bo nigdy się nie wyśpisz.

Wyszli z gabinetu, gasząc za sobą światło.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Szli ciemnymi uliczkami Konohy, które były oświetlone przytłumionym światłem latarń ulicznych. Ramię w ramie przemierzali drogę do domu Uzumaki'ego. Sasuke szedł spokojnie, czasami zerkając w bok na Naruto, który trzymał w dłoniach dokumenty i jednocześnie przytrzymywał pięciolatka. Na jego ustach wciąż widniał uśmiech, a jego nos co rusz muskał włosy Taichi'ego, który pomrukiwał przez sen.

— Od kiedy jesteś Hokage? — Panującą ciszę zakłóciło pytanie Sasuke.

— Hmmm… — Uniósł głowę a jego oczy zamigotały w świetle latarń. — Tak naprawdę to nie wiem. — Widząc jednak, że ten niezbyt go rozumie, kontynuował: — Oficjalnie Tsunade ogłosiła to jakiś rok temu, ale pomagałem jej od dłuższego czasu. Nawet się nie zorientowałem, kiedy przejąłem większość jej obowiązków — zaśmiał się. — Bez mojej wiedzy mianowała mnie na kolejnego Hokage, a dowiedziałem się o tym dopiero, gdy powiedziała to przed całą wioską. A ty?

— Co ja?

— No, co robiłeś przez te sześć lat? Oprócz ożenku! — Speszył się i wbił wzrok w potarganą główkę chłopca.

— Załatwiałem różne sprawy dla przywódcy wioski. — Jego głos był bezbarwny. Nie można było odgadnąć o czym myślał.

— Ładna była? Matka Taichi'ego — dodał, jakby dla wyjaśnienia. Sam nie wiedział, po co mu ta wiedza. Gdy Uzumaki już tracił nadzieję na odpowiedź, Sasuke niespodziewanie zabrał głos.

— Tak. — Słysząc to Naruto spochmurniał. — Ale nie w moim typie.

— Jak to?! — Poderwał gwałtownie głowę, ale gdy usłyszał jęk chłopca, powiedział ciszej: — Przecież się z nią ożeniłeś! Myślałem, że musiała być wyjątkowa piękna, że się zainteresowałeś. — Pochylił się w jego kierunku. — A może była dobra w innych sprawach?

— Nie interesuj się życiem intymnym innych ludzi. — Sasuke zmroził go spojrzeniem.

— No co ty? — Speszył się, a jego policzki przybrały odcień czerwonej barwy. — Nie to miałem na myśli. Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, czy dobrze gotowała czy coś. Przecież zdecydowałeś się ożenić i spędzić z nią całe życie, musiało być coś wyjątkowego w tej kobiecie.

— Nie chcę o tym mówić.

— Przepraszam.

— Nie musisz przepraszać. Zawsze zostaniesz młotkiem, który lubi wtykać nos w nie twoje sprawy. — Teraz to nawet czubki uszu chłopaka zrobiły się czerwone. — Ale … — chwycił delikatnie jego brodę, unosząc ją do góry, tak że ich oczy się spotkały — nie wiedziałem, że Hokage może się tak uroczo rumienić.

— Przestań — powiedział cicho Naruto, ale to nie brzmiało zbyt przekonująco.

— Nie — odpowiedział spokojnie, zbliżając się do niego o krok. — Jesteś bardzo słodki. — Owiał ciepłym oddechem wargi Uzumaki'ego, pochylając się nad nim jeszcze bardziej. Jednak, gdy Naruto już myślał, że ten go pocałuje, z dołu rozbrzmiał niezadowolony pomruk.

— Już jesteśmy?

Taichi przetarł piąstkami zaspane oczka, spoglądając na dwóch mężczyzn.

— Nie, jeszcze trochę — odpowiedział Uzumaki, biorąc głębszy oddech, gdy Sasuke się od niego odsunął. Miał nadzieję, że tylko mu się wydawało, iż Uchiha chce go pocałować.

— Taichi, chodź do mnie. Naruto z pewnością zmęczył się niesieniem cię.

Wyciągnął dłonie, by zabrać go z ramion drugiego ninja, ale chłopiec krzyknął:

— Nie! Ja chcę Na-chan! — Objął zaborczo kark Uzumaki'ego, chowając swoją twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

— Taichi. — Zmrużył swoje oczy, ale chłopiec tylko bardziej wtulił się w Hokage, zaskoczonego całą tą sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazł. Na pewno nie spodziewał się, że tak będzie wyglądał powrót najlepszego przyjaciela do wioski. — Taichi, puść go — powiedział suro Sasuke, kładąc dłoń na jego główce. Malec jedynie zachlipał w odpowiedzi.

— Sasuke. — Uzumaki spojrzał na niego tymi swoimi błękitnymi oczami. — Może jednak go dalej poniosę?

— Nie. Niech się nauczy, że nie może dostawać wszystkiego, czego chce — stwierdził stanowczo.

— Oj, nie przesadzaj. — Wywrócił oczami, by później uśmiechnąć się do niego i zapytać mrugając: — A nie możesz po prostu wziąć ode mnie tych dokumentów, a Taichi'ego zostawić tak jak jest? Nie jest rozpuszczony, tylko zmęczony podróżą. Zostaw go, jak mu jest dobrze. Wynagrodzę ci to później. — Zamrugał jeszcze raz, przybierając jak najsłodszą minkę. Mimo, że miał dwadzieścia trzy lata, to jednak nadal potrafił być słodko dziecinny.

— Zgoda, ale wynagrodzisz mi to. — Wyciągnął dłoń i trzymając ją na jego policzku, pogładził wargi kciukiem. — I to w najbliższej przyszłości. — Na jego ustach pojawił się przebiegły uśmieszek.

— Sasuke. — Zerknął na niego spod rzęs. — Co ty robisz?

— Eeee… — Aż go zamurowało. — Nie widać? — spytał zaintrygowany. Nie spodziewał się, że Naruto jest aż takim młotkiem.

— Nie. — Pokręcił powoli głową, wciąż uważnie na niego spoglądając.

Słysząc tą odpowiedź, Uchiha aż sapnął, ale po chwili się uspokoił. Wciąż gładząc jego rumiane lico, powiedział:

— Cieszę się, że wciąż jesteś taki sam.

— Draniu, co to ma niby znaczyć? — Jego policzki poczerwieniały jeszcze bardziej.

— Przekonasz się o tym w niedalekiej przyszłości, bardzo niedalekiej.

— Ej, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że mnie podrywasz — zaśmiał się nerwowo.

— Na-chan?

Taichi znów o sobie przypomniał. Przez cały czas wodził swoimi zaspanymi oczami po dwójce rozmawiających dorosłych, ale niewiele z tego rozumiał.

— O co chodzi, maleńki? — Uśmiechnął się do niego, po części wdzięczny, że ktoś przerwał tę wymianę zdań.

— Na-chan, tatuś jest dla ciebie niedobry?

Ten malec naprawdę potrafił zaskoczyć ich swoimi spostrzeżeniami.

— Nie, jest dla mnie dobry. — Pogłaskał go uspokajająco po głowie. — Czemu sądzisz, że jest inaczej?

— Byłeś spięty — odpowiedział z całą niewinnością, na jaką stać takie dziecko, jak on. Ufnie położył swoją główkę na ramieniu Hokage, przymykając oczy i znów zapadając w pół sen.

— Śpij, zaraz będziesz mógł się położyć w wygodnym łóżku. — Wznowił swój marsz.

— Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż tak opiekuńczy — powiedział Sasuke, równając się z nim i zabierając dokumenty, by mu ulżyć.

— Jakoś tak samo wychodzi. Zawsze uważałem, że jak będę mieć dzieci, to będę dla nich najlepszym ojcem, że dam im wszystko, czego nie miałem.

Kiedy to mówił, swój wzrok miał skierowany na twarzy pięciolatka. Znał go zaledwie chwilę, ale już spokojnie mógł stwierdzić, że jeszcze nigdy nie miał do czynienia z takim słodkim dzieckiem. Co nie znaczy, że miał jakieś częstsze spotkania z takimi malcami jak Taichi.

— Myślę podobnie. — Zaskoczony podniósł głowę, czekając na dalsze słowa Sasuke. — Też chcę dać mu to wszystko, co mi odebrano. — Przez jego twarz przemknął ponury cień. Naruto nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, że niby ma o tym zapomnieć? Przecież wiedział, że czegoś takiego nie da się zapomnieć. — Ale wiem, że to raczej niemożliwe — dokończył niespodziewanie Sasuke.

— Czemu? Przecież możesz się jeszcze ożenić.

— Nie wiem, czy by mnie jakaś zechciała. — Zerknął na niego spod grzywki. — Wychowuje przecież samotnie syna.

— I co z tego? — oburzył się. — Miałaby cię nie chcieć tylko, dlatego, że masz dziecko? To z nią byłoby coś nie tak, a nie z tobą. Taichi jest cudowny. Gdybym był na ich miejscu, to bym się nie zastawiał, tylko od razu bym cię zaciągnął do ołtarza! — Zrozumiawszy, co powiedział, speszył się. — Oczywiście, gdybym był dziewczyną.

— Tak — zgodził się z nim, by nie prowokować kłótni. Musiał na razie grać na czas, przecież nawet nie wiedział, czy Uzumaki interesował się mężczyznami. — Zapamiętam twoje słowa. — Nie mógł jednak się powstrzymać, by nie zlustrować całej sylwetki Uzumaki'ego. — A ty masz kogoś? — zapytał, chcąc wybadać grunt, chciał poznać całą sytuację zanim zdecyduje się na atak.

— Nie — odpowiedział, nie domyślając się, co może się kryć za tą rozmową.

— Żadnej dziewczyny? — dopytywał się dalej.

— Nie, nigdy nie byłem popularny. Chociaż…. — zamyślił się.

— Powiedz. — Zmrużył oczy. Nie podobało mu się to zawahanie.

— Hinata wciąż snuje za mną oczami — zaśmiał się.

— Nie chcesz się z nią związać?

— Traktuję ją jak siostrę. Wyobrażasz sobie robić TO z siostrą, bo ja nie. — Wyszczerzył się.

— Tak, masz rację. — Wreszcie szeroko się uśmiechnął. Nie tylko kącikami ust, ten uśmiech był prawdziwy i płynący z serca. Naruto nie mógł się w niego nie wpatrywać.

— Ładnie wyglądasz, gdy się uśmiechasz. — Sasuke chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć i Naruto szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że takich rzeczy nie mówi się drugiemu chłopakowi. — Yyyyyy… — stęknął. W tym momencie zobaczył zarys swojego domu. — Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Otworzył furtkę, której nigdy nie zamykał na klucz i w kilku delikatnych podskokach przemierzył podwórko i znalazł się pod drzwiami. Jednak nie mógł wyciągnąć kluczy z kieszeni, a nie chciał prosić Sasuke, by mu je wyjął. Na pewno nie po tym, co powiedział. Dlatego też stał przed drzwiami z niewyraźną miną. Uchiha zdał sobie sprawę z jego problemu, bo podszedł do niego i zabrał z jego ramion swojego syna.

— Wezmę go na chwile.

— Dzięki. — Szybko otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, zapalając światło w korytarzu. Rzadko z niego korzystał, ale jego gość nie miał tak dobrego wzroku jak on. — Wasze pokoje są na górze, zaprowadzę was. — Ruszył w stronę schodów, nieświadomie kręcąc biodrami. Sasuke wchodząc na górę nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku. — Tu będzie wasz pokój, zaraz go przygotuje. — Otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając ich do środka. Był to duży pokój z oknami wychodzącymi na ogród w miłych odcieniach błękitu, z dużym łóżkiem pośrodku. — Tylko pościelę i będziecie mogli pójść spać. — Wyciągnął z szafki kołdrę i poduszki i zaczął ścielić łóżko.

— Wolałbym najpierw wziąć prysznic.

— Ach, tak, — mruknął, nawet się nie odwracając — nie ma problemu, łazienkę masz obok, a Taichi'ego możesz tu zostawić. Nic mu się nie stanie, a jest zbyt zmęczony, by się umyć.

— Masz rację. — Położył pięciolatka na pościelonym łóżku.

— Idź się myć, zajmę się nim.

Naruto okrył chłopca kołdrą i nie myśląc wiele pochylił się muskając swoimi ustami blady policzek pięciolatka. Kiedy się wyprostował i zauważył, że Sasuke wciąż stał tuż przed nim bacznie go obserwując, poczuł się głupio.

— Eeeeee… Ja… wybacz, nie powinienem się tak zachowywać.

— Nie. — Sasuke wciąż nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. — Taichi cie lubi, więc nie szkodzi.

— Tak. Noooo… to dobranoc. — Kiedy był już przy drzwiach, usłyszał:

— A gdzie mój całus na dobranoc?

— Teme! — jęknął i uciekł z pokoju, nawet się nie odwracając.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Sasuke tak się zmienił przez sześć lat! Zamiast dawnej agresywności pojawiła się otwartość, zamiast sarkazmu dwuznaczne żarty. Naruto nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować w takich sytuacjach. Wszystko zawstydzało go i peszyło, przez co czuł się jak niczym dziewica walcząca z przystojnym mężczyzną, który ma na nią chrapkę. Aż zachichotał pod nosem na takie porównanie, to było zabawne. On, jako niewinne dziewczę i Sasuke — mroczny i seksowny.

Jak to seksowny?! Nie, jego wyobraźnia zaczęła płatać mu figle! Powinien skupić się na czymś innym. Miał jeszcze do wypełnienia kilka dokumentów. Były idealne do tego by odciągnąć jego myśli od Sasuke i jego ciała, myśli, które powodowały u niego niepokojące ciepło w dole brzucha. Jednak najgorsze było to, że większość z nich dotyczyła tego, że Sasuke był naprawdę przystojny i musiał być jeszcze bardziej seksowny, gdy krople wody spływały po jego umięśnionym ciele.

OoO

Nie wiedział, że kiedy zajmował się dokumentami, które Sasuke odłożył na stoliku, Uchiha miał podobne myśli, ale różniące się jednym szczegółem. Wyobrażał sobie Uzumaki'ego, leżącego nago na łóżku i spoglądającego na niego błękitnymi ślepkami i co rusz oblizującego wargi i jednocześnie rozsuwającego nogi, zapraszając go, by się ulokował między nimi. Widział to przed oczami i niemal czuł oddech Naruto na swoim karku, gdy w niego wchodził. Szkoda tylko, że nie było to prawdą. Musiał się na razie zadowolić jedynie swoją ręką, która poruszała się szybko na członku, powodując, że jego ciało drżało nerwowo w podniecającej gorączce.

Nie trzeba było trzeba długo czekać, by doszedł. Musiał zacisnąć usta, by nie wykrzyczeć na całe gardło imienia Uzumaki'ego. Nie mógł jednak zapomnieć, że w pokoju obok był jego syn, a na dole jego ukochany.

Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, zastał swego synka śpiącego w najlepsze w łóżku. Usiadł koło niego, bawiąc się jego włosami. Cieszył się, że wreszcie wrócił do wioski, mimo wszystkich wątpliwości, jakie gnębiły go przed powrotem. Wsuwając się cicho niczym kot pod kołdrę, przytulił się do chłopca. Zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie, że gdzieś niedaleko śpi blondyn. Nie wiedział nawet, jak bardzo się myli.

OoO

Naruto siedział w salonie na kanapie, czytając raporty z ostatnich misji shinobi. Tsunade robiła to bardzo rzadko i zazwyczaj on musiał się tym zająć. Na samym początku naprawdę się wściekał na całą tą papierkową robotę, ale powoli, krok za krokiem, przyzwyczajał się do tego. Nauczył się, że w takich raportach można czasami znaleźć interesujące informacje. Wreszcie skończyło się na tym, że nie mógł spokojnie usnąć zanim nie przeczytał chociaż jednego dokumentu. Tym razem zajął się nimi naprawdę późno. Jego głowa ciążyła niemiłosiernie, a oczy, co chwila się zamykały. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie czytał, tylko patrzył na słowa, nie rozumiejąc ich sensu. Uznał, wiec, że dalsze udawanie nie ma sensu, musiał odłożyć pracę do rana.

Odłożył kartki na stolik i wychylając się zgasił lampkę, po czym ułożył się wygodnie na kanapie, bo jakoś nie miał ochoty iść do swojej sypialni. Zresztą sypiał już wielokrotnie w gorszych warunkach, więc jedna noc na kanapie nie wpłynie na niego źle. Nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy, zasnął. Nie wiedział ile spał, ale gdy otworzył oczy, było jeszcze ciemno. Od razu jego wyostrzone zmysły wyczuły obecność kogoś obcego w salonie. Czujnie rozejrzał się dookoła, aż jego wzrok napotkał skuloną postać w drzwiach.

— Taichi? — spytał cicho, widząc maleńką sylwetkę, która zadrżała na dźwięk jego głosu. — Co tutaj robisz? Powinieneś spać. — Wstał z kanapy i podszedł do malca.

— Ja… — Uniósł główkę, ale szybko z powrotem ją opuścił. — Pić.

— Zaraz ci coś dam. Na co masz ochotę? — Poszedł do kuchni, a chłopiec podreptał za nim.

— Mleko? — Próbował wdrapać się na wysoki taboret, ale nie miał szans. Naruto pomógł mu bez słowa, sadzając go na miejsce.

— Świetny wybór. — Wyciągnął kartonik z wyrysowaną krową i wlał jego zawartość do garnka. — Kocham mleko.

— Ja też, ale tatuś nie lubi. — Słysząc to Naruto zaśmiał się.

— No tak. Mleko nie pasuje do Uchihy. — Zapomniał, że Taichi też jest Uchihą. Chłopiec jednak zdał sobie z tego sprawę od razu, bo zmarkotniał. — Ej! Nie martw się. Nie musisz być jak Sasuke. — Potargał mu włosy. Taichi tylko kiwnął głową, choć się nie odzywał. Uzumaki miał ochotę wymierzyć sobie mentalnego kopniaka. — Mleko się już zagotowało — powiedział chcą jakoś złagodzić niemiłą atmosferę. Wlał biały płyn do szklanki, wrzucając jeszcze coś do środka. — Proszę. — Postawił przed chłopcem szklankę.

— Dziękuję. — Chwycił w dłonie naczynie. Było widać, kto go wychowywał. Grzeczny, cichy i dodatku nie mlaskał, gdy pił. — Oooo… Co to? — spytał, gdy wypił całe mleko, a na dnie szklanki coś jeszcze zostało.

— To kostka czekolady. Czasami wrzucam ją do zagotowanego mleka. Rozpuszcza się odrobinę podczas picia, a kiedy mleko zniknie, można ją wylizać. — Oblizał na samą myśl.

— Ale jak? — Taichi sceptycznie wpatrywał się na wpół roztopioną czekoladę.

— Palcami.

Wyciągnął dłoń i wsadził jeden palec do szklanki, nabierając odrobiny słodyczy. Od razu wsadził go do ust, ssąc. Mrruuuu… Słodkie. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie zamruczeć z rozkoszy. Taichi, widząc taki zachwyt na twarzy Naruto również włożył palce do szklanki, nabierając czekolady. Kiedy ją tylko spróbował mlasnął. Wychodziło na to, że jednak nie każdy Uchiha był aż tak grzeczny.

— Pychota! — Zaśmiał się z rozkoszy, jaka płynęła z ciepłego mleka i odrobiny słodkości.

— Widzę. — Wytarł kciukiem jego policzek, który umazał czekoladą. — A teraz wytrzyj rączki i chodźmy spać. — Podał mu mokrą szmatkę.

— Na-chan, mogę z tobą spać?

— Hmmmm… A nie wolisz z Sasuke?

— Nie chciałbym go obudzić.

— Dobrze. — Odłożył szmatkę i wyszedł z kuchni. Kiedy jednak usłyszał, jak ten prawie biegnie za nim, nie mogąc utrzymać jego tempa, zwolnił i wyciągnął rękę. Taichi z małym wahaniem, ale wziął jego dłoń, drepcząc koło niego. Wkrótce dotarli do sypialni znajdującej się niedaleko tej zajętej przez Uchihę. — Wejdź do łóżka, a ja się wykąpię.

— Hai.

Powiedział chłopiec i wspiął się na materac, od razu zagrzebując pod kołdrą. Naruto pokręcił tylko głową i poszedł do łazienki. Jeszcze tylko szybki prysznic i był gotowy. Wsunął się pod kołdrę niemal od razu zasypiając. Poczuł tylko, jak Taichi wtulił się w niego


	5. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

Do błękitnego pokoju delikatnie wkradały się pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca. Młody mężczyzna, śpiący na dużym łóżku, mruknął coś przez sen, który powoli odchodził w niepamięć. Przeciągając się, otworzył oczy. Od razu jego zmysły shinobi wychwyciły, że coś jest nie tak. Pełen niepokoju spojrzał na miejsce obok siebie, gdzie powinien spać Taichi, ale jego syna tam nie było. To był wystarczający powód, by zerwał się z łóżka, założył jedynie spodnie, które wczoraj miał na sobie i wyskoczył na korytarz. Teoretycznie wiedział, że był w domu Naruto i nic jemu ani chłopcu nie powinno grozić, ale znał swojego syna i wiedział, że Taichi potrafi się zawsze w coś wpakować. W tym aspekcie irytująco przypominał blondwłosego młotka za młodu, jego też musiał zawsze pilnować na misjach.

Kierując się czakrą chłopca, którą potrafił już wyczuć na odległość, skierował się na drugi koniec korytarza. Stanął pod drzwiami, które były idealnym odbiciem tych strzegących pokoju, w którym ulokował go Uzumaki, właśnie za nimi wyczuwał chłopca. Zastanawiał się, co Taichi może tam robić. Gdyby pomylił pokoje, to po prostu wyszedłby i go poszukał, a jednak został i to na całą noc, sądząc po zimnym miejscu obok niego.

Ostrożnie, jakby obawiając się ataku, chwycił klamkę i uchylił drzwi, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Pokój był większy od tego, w którym spał i o wiele przyjemniejszy. Ściany pomalowane były na żółto, a wszędzie dookoła były poustawiane wszelakiego rodzaju rośliny. Duże, małe, średnie, ale zawsze w kolorowych doniczkach. Pomieszczenie posiadało również duże okna, wychodzące na ogród i balkon. Jednak najciekawszym elementem było wielkie łóżko z baldachimem, ale to nie ono przykuło wzrok Sasuke.

Na tym łóżku, pod białą kołderką, spał rozłożony na całą szerokość Naruto z Taichi wygodnie ułożonym z głową na jego klatce piersiowej. Ręka Hokage znajdowała się na jego pasie, a nos był zanurzony w czarnych włoskach. Widząc to westchnął, wszystkie jego mięśnie, które do tej pory były napięte, rozluźniły się natychmiast. Kocim krokiem podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na jego krawędzi, kręcąc głową na takie rozluźnienie u młotka. Powinien się obudzić już w chwili, gdy jego dłoń znalazła się na klamce, a on dalej smacznie spał, nawet gdy siedział na jego łóżku. W takim razie…

Pochylił się i musnął swoimi ustami włosy Uzumaki'ego, a później jego policzek. Naruto jedynie jęknął coś niewyraźnie, a później odwrócił głowę, uciekając od jego warg. Na ten gest Sasuke tylko się uśmiechnął i szepcząc mu coś do ucha, wziął delikatnie Taichi'ego na ręce. Spoglądając jeszcze raz na Uzumaki'ego, wyszedł z sypialni razem z chłopcem. Dopiero na dole, z dala od pokoju Hokage zaczął budzić syna.

— Taichi. — Klepnął go po policzku. — Taichi, obudź się. — Kolejne klepniecie.

— Hmmmm… Co? — zapytał niewyraźnie, mrugając oczami i patrząc się na Sasuke.

— Jest już ranek.

— A… tak? — odpowiedział sennie, jeszcze nieprzytomny.

— Co robiłeś w pokoju Naruto? — spytał już ostrzej, stawiając go na ziemi. Chłopiec mruknął, całkowicie się budząc.

— Na-chan? Ja… — Zarumienił się. — Chciałem pić, a Na-chan dał mi mleko z czekoladą.

Słysząc to, Sasuke skrzywił się minimalnie. Nie lubił słodkich rzeczy, a takie połączenie było dla niego niesłychane.

— A co potem? Dlaczego później nie wróciłeś do pokoju?

Pięciolatek zaczął się nerwowo wiercić. Czuł się niepewnie, gdy ojciec tak go wypytywał.

— Nie chciałem cię budzić. Na-chan zaproponował, żebym z nim spał. — Małe kłamstwo, żeby tatuś się na niego nie złościł.

— Następnym razem po prostu mnie obudź i nie zawracaj głowy Naruto. Jest Hokage, należy mu się szacunek. — Uklęknął przed nim, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach.

— Ale ja lubię Na-chan. — Malec posłał mu wzrok pełen żałości.

— Wiem, ale zamieniłeś z nim jedynie parę słów. Nie będzie miał czasu, by z tobą się bawić — tłumaczył mu spokojnie.

— Ale… ale… — Na twarzy chłopca można było zobaczyć prawdziwą rozpacz.

— Taichi. — Zacisnął palce, które wbiły się w ciało chłopca. — Tak nie można. — Puścił go, wstając. — A teraz pójdziemy do kuchni i zrobimy śniadanie. — Pięciolatek pokiwał smętnie głową. — Przygotujemy coś dobrego dla Naruto. Co ty na to? — Potargał mu włosy, które po nocy i tak były w nieładzie.

— Yatta! —krzyknął, rozchmurzając się od razu i nie czekając na ojca pobiegł do kuchni. Sasuke spojrzał za nim ze zdziwieniem. Jeszcze nigdy nie wiedział takiego Taichi'ego.

Podążył w tym samym kierunku co on, domyślając się, że chłopiec znał drogę do kuchni. Nie pomylił się. Zastał go, na krześle, machającego swoimi nóżkami w powietrzu. Spoglądał wyczekująco na ojca z szerokim uśmiechem. Sasuke zaczynał się zastanawiać, co się takiego stało, kiedy spał, że jego syn zachowywał się w taki sposób.

— Co zrobimy? — zapytał, kręcąc się na swoim miejscu niespokojnie.

— Najpierw trzeba zobaczyć, co on ma w lodowce — oznajmił podchodząc do wymienionego przedmiotu. Kiedy go otworzył, aż oklapł, a jednak Uzumaki nic się nie zmienił. Może dorósł i został Hokage, a także dbał o porządek, co było widać po mieszkaniu, lecz dalej nie zaopatrywał odpowiednio swojej lodówki. Znajdowało się w niej jedynie mleko, jakaś sałatka, jajka oraz kilka różnych sosów i tym podobne. Znając młotka, to jego szafki były pełne rożnego rodzaju ramen. Chyba jednak nie miał wyboru. Wziął kilka składników i zamknął biodrem drzwi od lodówki.

— I…? — Taichi wychylił się, wręcz kładąc na stole.

— Zrobimy jajecznicę.

— Na-chan na pewno zasmakuje! — Wyrzucił do góry zaciśnięte w piąstki ręce.

— O tym się przekonamy — mruknął pod nosem. Postawił patelnie, którą znalazł w szafce, na ogień i zaczął rozbijać jajka. Widząc jednak, że chłopiec wpatruje się w niego błyszczącymi oczami, postanowił go zająć. — Idź na górę i obudź go.

— Hai!

Zeskoczył z krzesła zachwiał tracąc na chwilę równowagę. Sasuke pomyślał, że zaraz się przewróci, ale jednak utrzymał równowagę, po chwili już go nie było. Uchiha jeszcze usłyszał, jak wbiegał po schodach.

— Jak prawdziwa rodzina — mruknął do siebie, wracając do mieszania żółtej breji na patelni.

OoO

— Na-chan! — krzyknął Taichi, wpadając gwałtownie do sypialni Uzumaki'ego i wskakując na jego łóżko. — Na-chan, pobudka!

— Ach…. — Ziewnął szeroko, siadając na łóżku. — Co się dzieje? — Nie można było go zaliczyć do rannych ptaszków.

— Tata chce, żebyś zszedł na dół — powiedział grzecznie, siedząc na jego biodrach. Naruto spojrzał na niego, marszcząc swój zgrabny nosek, jakby zastanawiał się kim był jego mały gość, ale po chwili na jego twarz wpłynął wyraz pełen zrozumienia.

— Jeszcze tu jesteście? — Słysząc to pytanie chłopiec zmarkotniał. Jak każde małe dziecko jego humor zmieniał się momentalnie.

— Na-chan nas nie chce? — Jego usta wykrzywiły się w podkówkę.

— Nie. — Objął go delikatnie. — Zdziwiłem się, że wciąż tu jesteście. Myślałem, że Sasuke z samego rana się stąd wyniesie. Zawsze taki był… no… rozchmurz się. — Trącił nosem jego policzek. — Cieszę się, że wciąż tu jesteście.

— Iiiii… — Pisnął i cmoknął go prosto w nos, przez co Uzumaki zarumienił się uroczo.

— A po co mam iść na dół? — odsunął się. Jeszcze nigdy nie dostał tak niewinnego buziaka.

— Tatuś robi śniadanie.

— Sasuke? — Otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.

— Tak. — Kiwnął głową i zszedł z łóżka, a raczej z mężczyzny. — Chodź. — Złapał go za dłoń i zaczął ciągnąć na dół.

— Ale nie jestem ubrany — zaprotestował, ale dał się mu wyciągnąć z łóżka.

— Nie szkodzi, mi to nie przeszkadza — powiedział poważnie, a Naruto zaśmiał się. Ten dzieciak był cudowny.

— Jak tobie to nie przeszkadza to i mi nie przeszkadza. — Taichi przyjrzał mu się krytycznie i kiwnął głową.

— Wyglądasz ok. Tata też tak powie. Również jest goły.

— Sasuke nie jest ubrany? — Czuł, jak na jego twarzy pojawiają się wypieki.

— Tak, ma na sobie tylko spodnie. — Pokazał mu swoje niepełne uzębienie.

— Jeśli tak, to nie będzie się na mnie gniewał. Idziemy. — Porwał go z podłogi i posadził na swoich ramionach.

— Jak wysoko — zapiszczał.

— Tylko trzymaj się mocno. Nie chcę oberwać od twojego taty tylko dlatego, że cię upuściłem. — Złapał go za kolana, schodząc z nim do kuchni.

— Tatuś nie jest taki zły. Tylko czasami ma zły humor, ale wtedy każe mi się trzymać z daleka — odparł z niewinnością.

— Często ma takiego humory? — Był zaintrygowany życiem Sasuke, gdy ten był poza wioską.

— Najczęściej wtedy, gdy przychodzili dziadkowie lub ktoś wspomniał jego rodzinę lub dom. — Naruto mógł się spodziewać, że Sasuke będzie zły, gdy mówiono o jego rodzinie. Jednak czemu był taki, gdy wspominano o Konoha? Może jednak żywił jakieś cieplejsze uczucia do wioski?

— Lubisz swoich dziadków?

— Nie — burknął chłopiec. — Oni są beeee…

— A kto nie jest bee…? — Uśmiechnął się na takie określenie złych ludzi przez Taichi'ego.

— Tata i ty — odpowiedział bez zastanowienia, chowając twarzy we włosach Hokage, wdychając ich rumiankowy zapach, a kiedy uniósł głowę zorientował się, że już są w kuchni. — Tata! — zawołał. — Zobacz! — Wyprostował się, żeby być jak najwyżej. Sasuke odwrócił się odrobinę, wciąż mieszkając jajecznicę, a kiedy ich zobaczył, zmarszczył brwi.

— Taichi, co ja ci mówiłem?

— Eeeee… — Chwycił mocniej włosy Uzumaki'ego, któremu nie uszło to uwadze.

— Oj Sasuke. — Postawił chłopca na ziemi, który natychmiast się za nim schował. — Wstałeś lewą nogą czy coś? Nie musisz od razu go ganić za wszystko, to tylko dziecko.

— Naruto, wiem, że jesteś Hokage, ale nie mieszaj się w wychowanie mojego syna. Wie, co przeskrobał. — Zerknął na syna. — Taichi, ta sytuacja ma się już nie powtórzyć. — Odwrócił się w stronę kuchenki.

— Ależ jesteś okropny. — Naruto zaszedł go od tyłu i przytulił się do jego szerokich pleców. — Nie zrobił nic złego. — Położył swoją głowę na jego ramieniu, wtulając się w niego jeszcze bardziej.

— Nie powinien cię traktować tak poufale — odparł lodowato, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że biodra Naruto są przyciśnięte do jego pośladków.

— Drętwy jesteś. Ja tam lubię, jak ktoś mnie przytula — mruknął, oplatając go ramionami w pasie. — Nic ci nie jest? — Przekrzywił głowę na ile to było możliwe, wpatrując się w jego idealny profil.

— O co ci chodzi, młotku? — Drgnął, gdy nos Uzumaki'ego przejechał po jego szyi.

— Mówię, że lubię się przytulać i w tym samym czasie to robię, a ty mi jeszcze nie przywaliłeś. — Wyszczerzył się. — Już nie jesteś taki niedotykalski. — Przycisnął się do niego mocniej, nie zauważając, że sprowokował dość dwuznaczną sytuację.

— Młotku…

— Co? — Potarł jego policzek swoim.

— Spadaj, bo inaczej oberwiesz.

— Jaki niemiły. — Odsunął się. — Już się nie przytulam, widzisz, siadam. — Zajął miejsce tuż obok pięciolatka, który obserwował ich od samego początku.

— I dobrze. Teraz mi nie przeszkadzaj.

Nie patrząc się już na tę dwójkę, która rozpoczęła rozmowę, zaczął przyprawiać jajka, żeby były jak najlepsze. Jeśli Naruto jadał tylko ramen to najwyższy czas by się przekonał, że inne potrawy też są godne uwagi. Na szczęście, kiedy był odwrócony do nich plecami, łatwiej było mu ukryć wypieki, które pojawiły się na jego policzkach. Musiał się uspokoić. Jeszcze chwila, a rzuciłby się na tego młotka, kąsając go w usta i dotykając w każde możliwe miejsce. Nie zważałby nawet na Taichi'ego, który po raz pierwszy widziałby go w takim stanie.

Nadal był spięty, jakby gotowy do ataku, by całkowicie zdominować Uzumaki'ego.

Wreszcie jajecznica była gotowa. Nałożył ją na talerze i podał ją, wraz z trzema kubkami parującej, aromatycznej herbaty. Taichi bez słowa wziął się za swoją porcję, zajadając ją ze smakiem. Naruto przyjrzał się jajkom i trącił je na próbę widelcem.

— Nie ramem? — zapytał zawiedziony.

— Nie. Nie możesz wciąż się żywić tymi paskudnymi zupkami — odpowiedział spokojnie, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

— Co ty tam wiesz? — burknął, nadymając policzki.

— Tatuś świetnie gotuje, jego jajecznica jest boska — wtrącił pięciolatek, nabierając ogromną porcję jajek.

— Ach tak. — Naruto spojrzał sceptycznie na swój talerz, ale po chwili wziął widelec i spróbował. Przecież nie mógł być gorszy niż ten malec. Nie żałował swojej decyzji.

— Niebo w gębie — zamruczał z rozkoszą, mrużąc oczy.

Wyglądał w tym momencie tak słodko, że Sasuke miał ochotę podrapać go za uchem. Jednak kiedy wyciągnął dłoń, opamiętał się i sięgnął po herbatę. Jego syn w tym momencie okazał się a wiele bardziej odważny, niż on.

Przechylił się na bok i wyciągając rączkę, zanurzył ją we włosach Uzumaki'ego, głaszcząc go po głowie. Przy stole zapanowała cisza.

— Taichi, co robisz? — Ciszę jak bicz przecięło pytanie Sasuke.

— Na-chan wygląda jak kotek! Chciałem go pogłaskać.

Malec, natychmiast się wyprostował, spuszczając wzrok na swój talerz. Wiedział, że źle zrobił, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, Naruto był najpiękniejszą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek widział i czuł się przy nim tak dobrze, że się zapominał. Teraz czekał na burę od ojca. wcześniej dał mu wykład, że nie powinien się zbliżać do Na-chan, a on zachowuje się tak, ale… ale… Na-chan był jego!

Nawet nie wiedział, jak podobny jest do swojego ojca, ale Sasuke był tego świadom, dlatego też nie mógł ukarać chłopca za to, na co on sam miał ochotę. Był dorosły, więc potrafi się powstrzymać choć z trudem. Nic dziwnego, że Taichi nie mógł zrobić tego samego. Tylko, czym był ten uścisk w okolicy klatki piersiowej, który uniemożliwiał mu oddychanie i powodował, że czuł się wściekły?

— Nie ukarzę cię za to – powiedział w końcu, bo zauważył, że Uzumaki patrzy się na niego tymi błękitnymi ślepkami, jakby go błagał, żeby nie karał chłopca. Przecież nie był jakimś sadystą. Ten młotek był zbyt miękki dla jego syna, pozwoliłby mu na wszystko.

— Dzięki, tatusiu. — Taichi uniósł nieśmiało wzrok.

— Nie ma o czym mówić. — Kiedy to mówił, poczuł dookoła siebie zapach rumianku, a na policzku miękkość.

— To nagroda za to, że zrobiłeś takie świetne śniadanko — powiedział Naruto zwykłym tonem, tak jakby pocałowanie innego mężczyzny w policzek nie było niczym dziwnym. Sasuke niezbyt przytomnie dotknął miejsca, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu spoczywały delikatne usta blondyna. Hokage chyba też zdał sobie sprawę co zrobił, bo się zająknął: — Na… ja tego…

— Całujecie się! — zapiszczał nagle Taichi, podskakując na swoim miejscu. Od razu skierowały się na niego dwie pary oczu, niebieskie i czarne. — W takim razie Na-chan zostaniesz z nami?! Lubisz mojego tatę? Prawda? Prawda? — Naruto zaśmiał się, widząc jego podekscytowanie.

— Tak, Taichi. Lubię twojego tatę. — Serce drugiego shinobi zamarło na chwilę. — Ale nie w taki sposób jak myślisz. Jesteśmy po prostu bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. — Zerknął na Sasuke, chcąc wiedzieć, czy ten nie ma nic przeciwko takiemu określeniu, ale ten kiwnął głową. Jednak przez chwilę w jego oczach pojawił się dziwny blask, który zaniepokoił Uzumaki'ego, ale nie mógł się tym aktualnie zająć. — Bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi i nie rozstaniesz się ze mną. Możesz mnie odwiedzać, kiedy tylko zechcesz. Oczywiście, jak Sasuke się zgodzi. — Pogłaskał chłopca po głowie.

— Będę mógł, tato? — zapytał od razu.

— Tak, ale nie za często. Naruto będzie zapewne bardzo zajęty.

— Ale zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść wieczorami i w weekendy.

— Super! — krzyknął, wtulając się w niego.

— Dobra, koniec tych przytulanek. — Uroczy moment przerwał Sasuke. — Umyję naczynia, a wy do łazienki. — Wstał i zabrał puste talerze.

— Dobrze, mamo.

Naruto pisnął jak mały dzieciak i zanim dostał ścierką po głowie, uciekł z kuchni razem z pięciolatkiem, który pobiegł razem z nim ze śmiechem na ustach. Sasuke tylko westchnął na te wygłupy. Jednak, z drugiej strony, mógł się do nich przyzwyczaić. Już zapomniał jak przyjemnie było, gdy Naruto był koło niego.

Wziął się za zmywanie naczyń. Nie mógł jednak zapomnieć, że dziś czeka go sprawdzian umiejętności.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

W całym domu rozbrzmiewały śmiech i piski Naruto i Taichi'ego, którzy myli się w łazience, a przynajmniej powinni, choć wnioskując z hałasu jaki robili, to wyglądało na to, że urządzili sobie wodną bitwę. Co rusz Sasuke słyszał krzyki swego syna i chlupot wody. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, jak będzie wyglądało pomieszczenie po tym, gdy ta dwójka je opuści. Na szczęście to nie była jego łazienka i to nie on będzie zajmował się doprowadzeniem jej do porządku. Z drugiej strony to wszystko, ta cała atmosfera i zachowanie Uzumaki'ego, było w jakiś sposób relaksujące. Wciąż nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że tak właśnie powinien wyglądać szczęśliwy dom.

Sasuke zakręcił wodę i odstawił ostatni talerz do suszarki. Gdy tylko wytarł ręce o ścierkę, odwrócił się w stronę stołu.

— Nawet się nie przywitasz ze swym starym uczniem, Kakashi-sensei? — Spojrzał na szarowłosego mężczyznę, który siedział na blacie i obserwował go jednym widocznym okiem.

— Nic się nie zmieniłeś, wciąż jesteś bardzo czujny — powiedział, ignorując wcześniejszy przytyk.

— Mi też miło widzieć ciebie — prychnął. — Czego chcesz? — Oparł się o szafkę, zakładając ręce na piersi.

— Miło witasz swego sensei'a i nie przyszedłem do ciebie, tylko do Naruto — zanucił, jakby na złość Uchihy.

— Po co ci on? — Zmrużył swoje oczy. Patrząc na niego, Kakashi miał wrażenie, że stoi przed nim rozdrażniony kocur. Uśmiechnął się na tą myśl. Porównanie było całkowicie uzasadnione.

— Nie musisz być od razu taki zazdrosny. Naruto jest naszym Hokage. Nic dziwnego, że inni shinobi przychodzą do niego po misje lub pogadać.

— Nawet wczesnym rankiem? — Jego brew uniosła się, potęgując tonację głosu, która nie brzmiała zbyt przyjemnie.

— Czemu by nie? — Wzruszył ramionami. — I tak rzadko można zastać Naruto w domu. Zazwyczaj kręci się po lesie lub siedzi w biurze. Tylko skorzystałem z tej okazji, że dzisiejszą noc spędził u siebie. — Słysząc to usta Sasuke zacisnęły się w wąską linię. Nie podobało mu się stwierdzenie, że Naruto rzadko śpi u siebie. — Ważniejsze jest, czemu ty tu jesteś? Miałeś wrócić do wioski kilka lat temu, ale wysłałeś wiadomość, że coś ci wypadło i nie wrócisz przez dłuższy czas. Kiesy zaś wracasz, lądujesz od razu w domu Naruto i to w samych bokserkach. — Wbił wzrok w bieliznę chłopaka, który zarumienił się delikatnie.

— Nie twoja sprawa co tutaj robię — wymamrotał.

— Oczywiście, że nie moja sprawa, co robiłeś w nocy z Hokage-sama — odparł wesoło, a wypieki na twarzy Sasuke stały się jeszcze bardziej intensywniejsze.

Od niezręcznej sytuacji wybawił go Uzumaki, który w tym momencie pojawił się w kuchni wraz z pięciolatkiem. Byli boso, ubrani w wygodne ciuchy, a z włosów skapywały im krople wody, mocząc ich ramiona. Jednak to do nich pasowało. Wyglądali jak pogańscy bożkowie, którzy właśnie wyszli z lasu, racząc swoim widokiem wyznawców. Na ich ustach widniały uśmiechy, a oczy iskrzyły się psotnie.

— Cześć, Kakashi-sensei! — krzyknął Naruto, widząc mężczyznę. Mimo, że był Hokage, to dalej często zwracał się do niego sensei, starych nawyków ciężko było się pozbyć. — Co tutaj robisz?

— Sakura powiedziała, że zapewne będziesz chciał mnie widzieć, dlatego przyszedłem.

— Ach tak! Chciałbym cię o coś prosić. — Jego uśmiech się poszerzył, ukazując śnieżnobiałe ząbki.

— Co tylko chcesz, Hokage-sama. — Słyszał ten tytuł, Uzumaki opuścił zawstydzony wzrok.

— Miałeś się do mnie zwracać po imieniu — przypomniał mu.

— Ale tak ładnie się rumienisz, że nie mogę się powstrzymać. — Teraz to Naruto wyglądał jak dojrzałe jabłuszko. Sasuke warknął coś pod nosem. Miał ochotę przygarnąć do siebie młotka i w jakiś sposób zaznaczyć, że ten należy do niego i tylko on może powodować u niego takie rumieńce.

— Kakashi… — jęknął cicho Naruto.

— A kim jest twój towarzysz? — zapytał niespodziewanie mężczyzna, spoglądając na chłopca, który chwycił dłoń Naruto i wtulił swój policzek w nogawkę jego spodni. To było jak odbicie wczorajszego wydarzenia w krzywym zwierciadle, ale zamiast Sasuke, na miejscu stał Uzumaki.

— Ten maluch to syn Sasuke. Ma na imię Taichi. Taichi to jest sensei, który uczył mnie i twego ojca, Kakashi — przedstawił ich sobie.

— Syn Sasuke? — spojrzał na mężczyznę, który oddał mu spojrzenie, ale z dodatkową porcją zimnej obojętności.

— Tak, ja też byłem zaskoczony, gdy to usłyszałem… — potwierdził — …ale Taichi jest całkiem inny niż Sasuke. Nie jest takim zimnokrwistym draniem. — Mrugnął do przyjaciela, łagodząc swoje słowa.

— Z wyglądu jest taki sam — stwierdził oczywisty fakt Kakashi, przyglądając się Taichi'emu dokładniej.

— Ale to chyba dobrze. — Naruto także spojrzał na chłopca. — Przecież Sasuke jest przystojny. — Gdy zdał sobie sprawę co powiedział, aż go zatkało. Na pewno nie to chciał powiedzieć.

— Nie sądziłem, że zwracasz uwagę na moją urodę — powiedział Sasuke, podchodząc do niego. — Chodź mi to schlebia, że ci się podobam — wyszeptał mu do ucha, rozkoszując się drżeniem ciała mężczyzny.

— Znów będziecie się całować? — wypalił niespodziewanie Taichi, spoglądając na nich. — Ja też chcę!

Kakashi parsknął rozbawiony. To robiło się coraz bardziej ciekawsze.

— Nie, nie będziemy się całować. — Tym razem to Naruto pierwszy doszedł do siebie. — Ale jeśli chcesz całusa, to mogę cię pocałować. — Pochylił się i cmoknął go w czółko, później nosek, a na koniec w policzek. Taichi uśmiechnął się uradowany. — Szczęśliwy? – Pogłaskał go po głowie.

— Tak! — krzyknął.

— Idziemy, Taichi — warknął Sasuke, chwytając jego nadgarstek i ciągnąć go do siebie.

Znów poczuł nieopartą chęć pokazania, że Naruto był tylko jego. To była istna głupota. Był zazdrosny o własnego syna. Czego on się niby obawia? Że Taichi uwiedzie Uzumaki'ego tuż pod jego nosem, a on nie będzie miał nawet szans wyznać mu swoich uczuć? Powoli popadał w jakąś obsesję. Przecież to nie możliwe, by pięciolatek uwiódł mężczyznę, co prawda młodego, ale zawsze mężczyznę. Raczej powinien uważać na Kakashi'ego. Nigdy nie podobał mu się stosunek senseia do Naruto. Lecz tym zajmie się później, najpierw musi odciągnąć swego syna od Hokage.

— Ale… — Taichi spojrzał na Uzumaki'ego, chcąc uzyskać od niego pomoc.

— Idź, muszę przez chwilę porozmawiać z Kakashim. — Klepnął go delikatnie w plecy, by ten podszedł do Sasuke, który stał zniecierpliwiony całą tą aferą

— Hai — powiedział smutno i wsunął swoją rączkę w dłoń ojca, który kiwnął głową Hatake.

— Zaraz wracam — poinformował raczej mężczyznę niż Uzumaki'ego.

To było ostrzeżenie dla niego, żeby ten niczego nie próbował. Kakashi tylko założył nogę na nogę, spoglądając na niego bezczelnie. Ich kontakt wzrokowy przerwał Naruto.

— Idź już. Wszyscy już chyba zrozumieli, że za chwilę wrócisz. Nie musisz już nic mówić.

W jego oczach było coś takiego, że Sasuke obdarzył jeszcze raz ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem byłego senseia i wyszedł z kuchni ciągnąc za sobą syna, który co rusz spoglądał za siebie i uśmiechał się lekko do blondyna. Naruto pomachał mu jeszcze, a jego usta ułożyły się w słowa „Zaraz będę wolny". Najwyraźniej chłopiec zrozumiał, bo jego czarne oczy zamigotały i już raźniejszym krokiem podążył za ojcem. Dopiero wtedy Naruto odwrócił się do swego gościa.

— Jaką masz do mnie prośbę? — Kakashi z wdziękiem zeskoczył ze stołu.

— Czy możesz za dwie godziny zwołać na piątym polu treningowym najlepszych shinobi, którzy teraz nie mają misji?

— Oczywiście, ale do czego są ci potrzebni?

— Sasuke chce wrócić do wioski. Jednak zanim z powrotem stanie się oficjalnie shinobi Konohy, chciałbym się upewnić co do jego umiejętności. Przypuszczam, że przez te wszystkie lata sam się doskonalił, ale…

— Chcesz się upewnić na jakim właściwie jest poziomie — podsunął mu Kakashi.

— Właśnie. Cieszę się, że rozumiesz. — Podszedł do kuchenki. — Chcesz kawy? — Chwycił czajnik.

— Nie, będę już szedł. Muszę jeszcze znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie chciał się zmierzyć z Uchihą.

Naruto zaśmiał się.

— Nie jest aż tak przerażający. Zapewne wielu od razu się zgłosi, a reszta będzie żałować, że nie miała szans się z nim zmierzyć. Pamiętam jeszcze, jak Lee i Gaara chcieli się z nim zmierzyć za wszelką cenę. Ale to nie dlatego odmówiłeś kawy… — Spojrzał na niego poważnie. — Zaraz polecisz do Iruki-sensei…

— Eeee… — Podrapał się po głowie. — To nie moja wina, że Delfinek robi najlepszą kawę. Taką czarną i mocną, że każdego by obudziła.

Naruto jednak wiedział, że nie o to chodzi.

— To idź na tę jego _kawę,_ ale postaraj się nie spóźnić. I bądź delikatny, bo znowu Iruka wywali cię z domu na tydzień.

— Zawsze jestem delikatny — oburzył się. – A Iruka zgadza się na wszystko… przynajmniej w trakcie. Na początku się broni, a później mnie bije.

Jego głos brzmiał tak żałośnie, że Uzumaki'emu zrobiło mu się go żal, ale tylko przez chwilę. To on zazwyczaj musiał godzić tę dwójkę i słyszał od Umino kilka ostrych słów na temat Kakashi'ego. On też nie zachowałby spokoju, gdyby Hatake tak się zachowywał w stosunku do niego. Z drugiej strony, jego sensei był o wiele szczęśliwszy, od kiedy zaczął się spotykać z Hatake, który też był w siódmym niebie. Może on również kiedyś znajdzie sobie taką osobę?

— Idź już, tylko się nie spóźnij — ponaglił go.

— Nigdy nie spóźniam, to życie jest zawiłe… — zaprzeczył Hatake, ale już po chwili zniknął w białym dymie.

— Poszedł już?

Usłyszawszy to pytanie, Naruto odwrócił się do Sasuke, który ubrany stał w przejściu.

— Tak, Książę Ciemności.

— Masz coś do mnie? — Zmrużył oczy.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Mógłbyś czasami, tak tylko od czasu do czasu, założyć jakiś weselszy ciuch. — Strzepnął ostatnie krople wody z włosów.

— Myślałem, że ci się podobam.

W kilku szybkich krokach znalazł się przy nim. Ich klatki piersiowe były tak blisko, że przy każdym wdechu ocierały się, ale żaden z nich się nie odsunął, nie spojrzeli w swoje oczy. Stali tak, rozkoszując się obecnością tego drugiego.

— Nie pochlebiaj sobie. To, że powiedziałem iż jesteś przystojny nie oznacza, że mi się podobasz.

— A nie jestem w twoim typie? — Otarł swoim policzkiem o jego, muskając swoimi ustami jego ucho.

— Odsuń się! — Niespodziewanie odepchnął od siebie Sasuke. — Jesteś jakiś dziwny. Mógłbyś naprawdę przestać z tymi swoimi komentarzami, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że się we mnie zadurzyłeś… — serce Uchihy stanęło — …a przecież to jest nie możliwe. Gdybyś rzeczywiście był gejem, to nie byłoby teraz Taichi'ego.

Sasuke miał ochotę walić głową w ścianę. Czy ten młotek niczego naprawdę nie rozumiał? Łasił się do niego jak jakiś zakochany szczeniak. Próbował go poderwać na różne sposoby, starał się go zainteresować swoją osobą, a ten co? Właśnie… nic. Nawet teraz, gdyby się na niego rzucił i zacząłby się ocierać, to zapewne usłyszałby od Uzumaki'ego, że nie był dziewczyną i coś mu się pokręciło. Boże, jeszcze pomyśli, że Naruto był…

Drgnął i spojrzał w błękitne oczy Hokage. Nie spuszczając z nich wzroku, zapytał:

— Jesteś prawiczkiem?

— Co?! — Naruto otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, a po chwili odskoczył z krzykiem. — Draniu! Jak śmiesz?! — Cały drżał ze wściekłości, a jego koniuszki uszu były zaczerwienione. Miał nadzieję, że ze wściekłości, a nie ze wstydu, jednak Sasuke miał co do tego inne zdanie.

— A jednak jesteś… Taki duży chłopczyk…

— I co z tego, że jestem?! Nie muszę się pieprzyć z kim popadnie. — Uchiha skrzywił się na te słowa. — To, że jestem jeszcze prawiczkiem nie oznacza, że jestem gorszy — burknął na koniec.

—Wcale tak nie twierdziłem — powiedział łagodnie. — To, że nim jesteś nie sprawia, że jesteś w jakikolwiek sposób gorszy. Raczej przez to jesteś o wiele cenniejszy. Wielu ludzi będzie zaszczyconych…

— Niby czym? — zapytał niewinnie. Czasami Naruto w sprawach cielesnych popisywał się wiedzą godną przedszkolaka.

— Będzie zaszczyconych tym, że ofiarujesz im swoją niewinność.

— Mówisz tak, jakbyś sam chciał ją odebrać. — Zaśmiał się nerwowo, ale ten śmiech zamarł mu na ustach.

— Tylko za twoją zgodą.

Zapadła cisza. Sasuke czekał na odpowiedź, a Naruto nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Co mógłby odpowiedzieć? Nawet, jeśli to było w żartach, a coś mu się nie wydawało, że tak było, to nie miał pojęcia co mógłby mu powiedzieć.

— Hej! — zawołał Taichi, który wbiegł do kuchni. Tata wcześniej kazał mu zabrać swoje rzeczy z sypialni, bo mieli wkrótce zamieszkać gdzie indziej, ale jak tylko skończył, od razu zbiegł na dół. — Tatuś, idziemy do twojego domu? — Złapał nogawkę spodni Uchihy.

— Może później, czeka na mnie jeszcze jedna walka. — Spojrzał na Naruto, który skinął głową.

— Tak. Za jakieś… — zwrócił swój wzrok na okno, obserwując słońce — …półtorej godziny musimy być na polu treningowym. Będzie lepiej jak potem pójdziecie do rezydencji.

— Dobrze, ale co z Taichi'm? — Przygarnął do siebie chłopca. — Ma iść z nami czy zostać? — Taichi zrobił smutną minkę, ale się nie odzywał. Oczywistym było, co by wolał.

— Może iść z nami. Nic mu się nie stanie. Najwyżej jednego z shinobi, którzy mieli walczyć, zgarnę do roli opiekunki.

— Yatta! — krzyknął chłopiec.

— Jeśli wszyscy są gotowi, to idziemy! — zawołał wesoło Naruto i wyszedł z kuchni, a później z domu. Za nim poszedł Sasuke wraz z maluchem, który trzymając go za dłoń, nie mógł powstrzymać swojego uśmiechu. Jego ojciec, mimo czekającej go walki, także się uśmiechał. Jakoś nie obawiał się starcia. Przez te wszystkie lata nie próżnował, nie miał się więc czym martwić. Jedynym jego aktualnym problemem, był posiadacz bardzo jędrnych pośladków, którzy szedł przed nim.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7**

Na piątym polu treningowym czekali na nich jedni z najlepszych shinobi wioski Konoha. Oczywiście pośród nich nie było tych, którzy byli aktualnie na misjach ani członków anbu. Ci ostatni mieli ważniejsze zadania niż testowanie jakiegoś ninja, który nie potrafił wykonać swojego zadania na czas.

Wśród tych, którzy znajdowali się na polu, był Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Hinata, Sakura, Ino. Oprócz nich był jeszcze przedstawiciel Starszyzny, Kakashi, i oczywiście była Hokage wraz ze swoją asystentką. Mieli oni rozsądzić, czy Sasuke może dostać wyższy stopień ninja i czy zasługuje na to, by zostać w wiosce, mimo swojej samowolki. W Konoha bardzo poważnie traktowano obowiązki shinobi. Nie przyjmowano dobrze ignorowania rozkazów, a Uchiha właśnie tak postąpił nie wracając do wioski choć misja dawno się już zakończyła

— Witam cię, Hokage-sama.

Przedstawiciel starszyzny ukłonił się przed Uzumaki'm. Naruto nawet nie starał się mu zwrócić uwagi, że powinien nazywać go po imieniu. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że Starszyzna i tak będzie się do niego zwracać w ten sposób.

— Witam.

Skinął mu lekko głową. Wiedział, że nie może się bardziej ukłonić. Przez wszystkie te lata wiele się nauczył i zrozumiał. Nigdy wcześniej nawet nie przypuszczał, że polityka może być tak skomplikowana. Jeden zły gest mógł być uznawany za akt agresji, a inny, który w założeniu miał być aktem uprzejmości, był uznawany za akt kapitulacji. Dlatego też starał się nie okazywać zbyt wielkiego uniżenia w stosunku do Starszyzny.

— Cześć, mały. — Tsunade przytuliła go gwałtownie do swej piersi. Odwzajemnił ten uścisk. Przez lata nauki na przyszłego Hokage bardzo się ze sobą żyli.

— Cześć, babciu. — Przynajmniej w stosunku do niej i swoich przyjaciół nie musiał się zachowywać tak sztywno.

— Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał? — Pogroziła mu pięścią, na co ten uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

— A ile razy ja to ignorowałem? — Odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość, w razie gdyby kobieta jednak zdecydowała się zrealizować swoją groźbę.

— Bezczelny bachor — prychnęła, ale na jej twarzy i tak gościł uśmiech. — Witam cię również, Sasuke. — Spojrzała na chłopaka, który stał koło nich z synem, przytulonym do nogi.

Nieśmiałość Taichi'ego znów powróciła. Przy Naruto czuł się całkowicie swobodnie, ale przy tylu nieznanych mu ludziach, którzy partrzyli na niego i jego ojca z niechęcią w oczach, miał ochotę się schować, a najlepiej uciec.

Spoglądał co rusz zaniepokojony na Sasuke i Naruto, który stał przy tych ludziach i się z nimi witał. Najwyraźniej Na-chan był bardzo dobrych stosunkach z tymi osobami. Widząc, jak jeden z mężczyzn z wielkim psem u boku, obejmował w przyjacielski sposób Hokage, zacisnął rączkę na dłoni ojca. Nie wiedział, że ten również spoglądał na tą parę.

— Mi również miło cię ponownie widzieć — przywitał ją Sasuke, nie spuszczając wzroku z Kiby i Naruto. Dopiero uwaga Tsunade ponownie skierowała jego myśli na prawidłowy tor.

— Najwidoczniej bardzo ci się podobała misja, na którą cię wysłałam. Przywiozłeś również ze sobą pamiątkę. — Spojrzała na pięciolatka, który mruknąwszy coś cicho, wtulił się jeszcze bardziej w ojca, tak jakby chciał zniknąć.

— To nie jest żadna pamiątka, tylko mój syn. — Przygarnął chłopca do siebie. Nie pasowało mu, że Tsunade określiła Taichi'ego jako przedmiot.

— Dobrze, że klan Uchiha się powoli odradza. — Głos zabrał członek Starszyzny. — Liczę na to, że w przyszłości Konohę zapełnią mali przedstawiciele klanu Uchiha. — Słysząc to Sasuke się skrzywił. Klan, klan, tylko klan. To jego syn.

— Nie sądzę, moja żona nie żyje. — Zaczął bawić się włosami Taichi'ego, chcąc go w ten sposób uspokoić. Czuł jak ten drży, gdy ten starzec pochylał się nad nim, by mu się przyjrzeć.

— Nie wyklucza to drugiego małżeństwa i innych dzieci. — Mężczyzna chwycił brodę Taichi'ego, unosząc mu głowę. — Wydaje się, że ten jest dość niedorobiony, ale to zapewne wina tej kobiety.

— Zabieraj łapy od mego syna — syknął Sasuke, a ostrze kunai zabłysło tuż przy gardle starca.

— Spokojnie. — Wyprostował się, nie spuszczając wzroku z Uchihy. — Nie miałem niczego złego na myśli.

Ich wymianę zdań śledzili bacznie inni shinobi. Zastanawiali się, co z tego wyniknie. W oczach Sasuke już błyszczał sharingan. Nikt z nich nie wierzył w zapewnienie mężczyzny. Można było wyczuć niezwykle napięcie.

— Elipsie — Naruto zwrócił się do starca. — Proponuję, żebyś się trzymał z dala od syna Sasuke. Jemu, a także temu małemu smykowi nie podoba się twoja obecność. — Stanął pomiędzy nimi.

— Jak sobie życzysz, Hokage-sama.

Członek starszyzny ukłonił się ponownie, ale było widać, że nie jest zadowolony z jego słów. Jednak stanowisko, jakie zajmował Uzumaki, zmusiło go do odstąpienia od członków klanu Uchiha.

— Nic ci nie jest, Taichi?

Naruto odwrócił się do chłopca. Mimo, że znał go zaledwie niecały dzień, to już czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny.

— Ten pan jest straszny — jęknął, wyłaniając się za nogawki spodni ojca.

— Nie musisz się już martwić, będzie się trzymać z dala od ciebie. A teraz chodź tu do mnie. Twój ojciec będzie zajęty przez jakiś czas i nie będzie się mógł tobą zajmować. — Taichi'emu nie było potrzebna dodatkowa zachęta. Od razu puścił Sasuke i podreptał szczęśliwy do Naruto. — Sakura! — zawołał przyjaciółkę, która od razu znalazła się tuż koło niego.

— O co chodzi?

— Będziesz mogła się nim zająć wraz z Ino?

— Oczywiście, to nie jest problem. — Pochyliła się. — Będziesz grzeczny, prawda, Taichi? — Chłopiec nadał policzki i spojrzał na Hokage.

— Będzie — potwierdził za niego Naruto.

— A nie mogę zostać z tobą, Na-chan? — Kiedy tylko zwrócił się tak do Uzumaki'ego przez chwilę panowała cisza, a później otwarło się piekło na ziemi.

Kiba nie mógł przestać się śmiać, wciąż powtarzając „Na-chan", a Hinata spoglądała z otwartymi szeroko oczami na swoją miłość. Inni też głośno komentowali nowe przezwisko Naruto.

— Jak śmiesz się tak zwracać do Hokage-sama?! — krzyknął oburzony Elipsie.

Cała Starszyzna nie mogła znieść tego, że nowym Hokage został jakiś pojemnik na demona, ale rozumieli co to szacunek. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na wściekłego Sasuke, który zmierzył go wzrokiem tak jakby oceniając, czy może go zabić w tej chwili, czy może poczekać i wymyślić jakiś lepszy i o wiele boleśniejszy sposób uśmiercenia starca.

— Pozwoliłem mu się tak do siebie zwracać i nie masz prawa kwestionować moich decyzji. Wolałbym, żebyś się trzymał swego zadania. Przypuszczam, że inni członkowie Starszyzny przysłali cię tu, byś skontrolował postępy Sasuke, dlatego też nie wtrącaj się do innych spraw, których ciebie nie dotyczą — powiedział zimno Naruto, nawet się nie odwracając.

Starzec zacisnął mocniej usta, nie mając odwagi już nic więcej powiedzieć, choć miał dużo do powiedzenia. Jednak nie warto było zadzierać z takim Uzumaki'm. Nawet on, jako członek Starszyzny, o tym wiedział. W takim stanie Naruto stawał się dość nieobliczalny. Właśnie gdy był w takim nastroju wymyślał nowe techniki, które czasami były niebezpieczne dla innych jak i dla niego. Przyjaciele już na tyle go znali, że nic nie powiedzieli, czekając, aż ten się uspokoi. Jedynym zaskoczonym był Sasuke. To była jeszcze jedna strona Uzumaki'ego, której nie znał. Taichi też wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Wpatrywał się w Naruto inaczej niż wcześniej, jakby z zastanowieniem.

— A ty Kiba przestań się już śmiać — dodał łagodniej Uzumaki.

— Tak jest, Na-chan — I wybuchnął ponownie śmiechem. Nie mógł się powstrzymać.

— Inzuka ostrzegam cię. Jeszcze raz się zaśmiejesz, a będziesz miał do czynienia ze mną.

— Już, już! — Próbował się powstrzymać, ale co rusz z zasłoniętych dłońmi ust wydobywało się parskniecie. Naruto nie mógł mieć mu tego za złe, niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają.

— Na-chan?

— Tak, Taichi?

— Nie zostaniesz ze mną?

To było raczej stwierdzenie niż zapytanie, ale wciąż w jego głosie pobrzmiewały nutki nadziei. Najwidoczniej nie zauważył, że ten niedawny wybuch wesołości wśród dorosłych był spowodowany jego słowami.

— Nie, będę walczył z twoim tatą. — Sasuke zmarszczył brwi. Tego się nie spodziewał. — Zostaniesz z tymi miłymi dwoma paniami, są naprawdę sympatyczne. — Taichi spojrzał z powątpieniem na Sakurę i Ino, która do niej dołączyła.

— Ale czemu musisz walczyć z tatą? Jest miły.

— Sasuke miły?

Naruto zignorował prychnięcie Kiby. Przynajmniej już się nie śmiał.

— Taichi, przyjaciele też ze sobą walczą. Tata zapewne również z tobą trenował w ten sposób

— Tak, ale wy się lubicie — zaprotestował cicho. — Nie musicie się ranić.

— Jak staniesz się większy, to zrozumiesz nasze zachowanie, a teraz zostań tutaj. Nie chcemy przecież by stało ci się coś złego. — Pogłaskał go po głowie. — Pilnujcie go — nakazał dziewczynom.

— Nic mu się nie stanie pod naszą opieką — zapewniła go Sakura.

— Mam nadzieję, bo inaczej Sasuke mnie zamorduje — dodał cicho tak, żeby tylko one usłyszały, ale zmrużone oczy Uchihy dawały jasno do zrozumienia, że słowa Naruto dotarły również do jego uszu.

— Jeśli wszyscy są gotowi, to możemy zacząć walkę.

Przeciągając się podszedł do przyjaciół, którzy tylko czekali na rozkaz. Ustawili się w pozycjach, a obserwatorzy odsunęli się na bezpieczną odległość lub wskoczyli na gałęzie drzew, mając w ten sposób lepszy widok.

Walka się zaczęła.

Naruto, jak to miał zwyczaju zastosował technikę podziału cienia, ale tym razem nie była to rzesza klonów. Pojawiły się zaledwie cztery, które stanęły koło niego. Sasuke nie mógł się zastanowić nad takim zachowaniem, ponieważ pozostali shinobi zaatakowali go. Musiał co rusz unikać ataku Kiby, który stosował wraz z Akamaru sztukę naśladowania zwierząt. Kiedy tylko unikał ich ataku, musiał uważać na Lee, który pędził na niego niczym trąba powietrzna. Miał szczęście, że już przy pierwszym spotkaniu nauczył się jego ruchów, bo inaczej byłoby z nim krucho. Co prawda chłopak przez te lata, wiele się nauczył, ale to co wcześniej wpoił mu Gai było podstawą jego aktualnych technik.

Nie mógł również zbyt długo zostawać na ziemi z powodu Nary, który tylko czekał by zastosować na nim technikę naśladowania cienia. Jakby tego było jeszcze mało, to Neji pracował wraz ze swoją kuzynką, która bardzo się rozwinęła. Jedno ich dotknięcie, a nie mógłby skupić czakry. Walczył z naprawdę silnymi shinobi. Nie byli oni tak silni jak on, ale gdy walczyli razem, byli naprawdę groźnymi przeciwnikami. Szybko się zorientował, że nie może ich niedoceniać. Uruchomił swój sharingan. Teraz pokarze im, co to znaczyło walczyć z Uchihą.

Skoczył na drzewo, zyskując tym kilka sekund na ułożenie techniki. Już po chwili ukrył się w ogniu, uniemożliwiając przeciwnikom zobaczenie, tego co planował. Gdy pozostali shinobi rozglądali się dookoła siebie, by być gotów do odparowania ataku, członkowie klanu Hyuga rozejrzeli się po okolicy swoim byakuganem, szukając Uchihy. Pierwszym którym go dostrzegł była Hinata.

— Kiba, uważaj! Jest za tobą! — krzyknęła, ale chłopak był już gotowy.

Wcześniej wyczuł, dzięki swemu nosowi zapach Uchihy, ale nie spodziewał się, że ten wyłoni się spod ziemi i zastosuje na nim lwią grę na cztery łapy. W powietrzu rozbrzmiał jęk Inzuki, który otrzymał dość potężne ciosy. Opadł bezwiednie na ziemię, a tuż przy nim jego Akamaru, warcząc ostrzegawczo w stronę Sasuke, ale ten nie miał zamiaru ranić jego pana. Ulotnił się jak najszybciej było to możliwe, ponieważ Neji zmierzał w jego stronę, a chciał jeszcze wyeliminować jednego przeciwnika, który był dla niego dość kłopotliwy.

Z chidori w ręku pognał w stronę Nary, który próbował zastosować swoją technikę klanową, ale szybko się zorientował, że nie zdąży. Dlatego też zaprzestał wykonywać pieczecie i uniósł ręce.

— Podaję się. — Sasuke stanął przed nim zaskoczony, ale przypominając sobie, że Shikamaru podobnie postąpił na egzaminach zrezygnował z zamiaru zaatakowania go. I tak już nie miał na to szans. Obok niego pojawił się Lee, wspierany przez bruneta i Hinatę. — Jakie to upierdliwe — powiedział jeszcze Nara i skoczył na pobliskie drzewo, obserwując walczących. To było o wiele ciekawsze zajęcie i o wiele mniej męczące.

Pot zalewał mu czoło, gdy wreszcie zdołał pokonać Lee. Zostało mu jeszcze tylko tych dwoje i koniec. Jednak zapomniał o jednym ważnym szczególe. Gdy miał właśnie wymierzyć cios w Hinate, ktoś uderzył go w twarz, odrzucając go w bok.

— Przypadkiem o kimś nie zapomniałeś?

Jeden z klonów Naruto wyszczerzył się do niego, a inny pomagał dziewczynie usiąść pod drzewem. Hinata ledwo co mogła ustać. Zbyt wiele czakry wykorzystała podczas walki. Teraz na polu był tylko Uzumaki i Neji, który mimo zmęczenia wciąż był zdolny do walki.

— To dlatego, że nie walczyłeś. — Sasuke otarł krew z brody. — Czyżbyś się mnie bał, tchórzliwy kotku? — zapytał z ironią.

— Nie. Chciałem tylko zobaczyć, jak walczysz. — Naruto stojący przy swoich dwóch klonach wzruszył ramionami. — To ja mam tu głos decydujący — przypomniał mu.

Sasuke warknął coś, czego lepiej nie powtarzać, i rzucił się w wir walki. Tym razem jednak dwa klony Uzumaki'ego walczyły wraz Nejim. Uchiha z rozdrażnieniem stwierdził, że tych dwoje nieźle się rozumie. Naruto, gdy zawiódł atak Hyugi, natychmiast znajdował się obok, by zaatakować, a gdy Neji był atakowany zostawiał go spokoju, bo wiedział, że ten ma doskonałą obronę. Jednak kiedy Hokage był w niebezpieczeństwie, Neji udaremniał atak.

W końcu jednak Uchiha pokonał dwa klony, miał kilka ran i wreszcie przebił się przez obronę Neji'ego. Jednak kiedy ten wylądował nieprzytomny na ziemi, na użytkownika sharingana ruszył Naruto z Rasenganem w obu dłoniach. Klony, które mu w tym pomogły już znikły. Uchiha, nie zastanawiając się, także zastosował chidori. Biegli w swoją stronę mając zamiar zastosować na przeciwniku swoją najlepszą technikę. Gdy już wyczuwali drgnięcia swoich czak, krew szumiała w ich uszach, a serce biło opętańczo, pole przeszył rozpaczliwy krzyk.

— Nie! — krzyknął Taichi.

Wtedy też walczący zrozumieli, co planowali. W ich oczach pojawiła się lekka obawa. Jednak byli już bardziej doświadczeni niż kilkanaście lat temu, gdy walczyli na dachu szpitala. Teraz sami mogli zlikwidować swoje techniki zanim te dosięgły celu, ale był pewien problem.

Byli zbyt blisko siebie. Nie zdążyliby zahamować i jednocześnie zmniejszyć moc techniki. Dlatego też wpadli na siebie. Odczuli obaj na swoim ciele techniki przeciwnika, ale były one dziesięciokrotnie słabsze niż normalnie, jednak dalej były bardzo groźne.

— Draniu, to było mocne — jęknął Naruto unosząc się i siadając.

— Tak twierdzisz? I mógłbyś ze mnie zejść?

Naruto spojrzał w dół. Teraz dopiero zauważył w jakiej pozycji się znajduje. Siedział na biodrach chłopaka, a ich ubrania były dość w opłakanym stanie. Pocięte, ubrudzone ziemią i krwią, w niektórych miejscach były nawet wypalone dziury.

— Przepraszam. — Szybko się podniósł, rumieniąc się słodko. — Aj. — Skrzywił się trzymając za rękę, która krwawiła.

— To poważna ranna? — zapytał Sasuke wstając, również się krzywiąc. On też był w opłakanym stanie.

— Do wesela się zagoi. — Uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie.

— Nieźle się załatwiliście. — Tsunade podeszła do nich. — Jeszcze chwila, a wszyscy poszlibyśmy do domu. Walczyliście przez sześć godzin. Naruto, ty jako Hokage powinieneś znać umiar — zganiła chłopaka.

— Jakoś tak wyszło.

— Tylko bez takich — prychnęła niczym rozłoszczona kotka. — W dodatku przestraszyliście tego smyka. — Naruto i Sasuke spojrzeli na Taichi'ego, który stał niedaleko i spoglądał na nich niepewnie. — Gdy zaczęliście krwawić, co rusz pytał czy nie możemy tego przerwać. Raz rzucił się do przodu, ale Sakura go powstrzymała.

— Dziękuję — powiedział cicho Sasuke, szokując dziewczynę, która natychmiast się zarumieniła. Jednak dawna miłość wciąż na nią działała, chociaż chodziła już z kimś innym.

— Nie ma za co. Trochę spanikował, jak rozpoznał twoją technikę.

Uchiha spojrzał na pięciolatka. Rozumiał, dlaczego się przestraszył. Chłopiec widział tylko dwa razy w swoim życiu jak stosował tą technikę i to tylko na wrogach. Musiał być wystraszony, gdy ujrzał, że chce ją zastosować na Naruto. Na kimś, na kim mu zależało.

— Choć tu. — Wyciągnął ręce, a chłopiec natychmiast do niego podbiegł, wtulając się w niego ostrożnie. Nie chciał sprawić niepotrzebnego cierpienia ojcu. — Spokojnie. Nic mi nie jest. — Gładził go po plecach.

— Chyba nie było najlepszym pomysłem zabieranie go tutaj. — W głosie Uzumaki'ego można było usłyszeć poczucie winy.

— Nie, musi się w końcu do tego przyzwyczaić.

— Bo inaczej nigdy nie zostanie wspaniałym shinobi, godnym mieszkańcem Konohy — wtrącił się starzec.

— Elipsie. — Naruto wyprostował się, spoglądając zniecierpliwieniem na mężczyznę. — Uchiha dowiódł nam wszystkim, że ma wystarczające umiejętności. Możesz już odejść i poinformować starszyznę, że mianuje go na jounina i od przyszłego tygodnia będzie wykonywał misję wraz z innymi shinobi.

— Tak jest Hokage-sama. — Dało się wyczuć, że jest wściekły, gdy mężczyzna młodszy od niego zganił go kilkakrotnie w ciągu krótkiego czasu. Kiedy zniknął, Uzumaki odetchnął.

— Wreszcie sobie poszedł. Jak z wami? — zapytał przyjaciół, którzy walczyli wraz z nim.

— Młodość zawsze będzie we mnie! — zawołał Lee, chodź z jego rozciętego łuku brwiowego ciekła krew.

— Przymknij się wreszcie! — jęknął Kiba, opierając się o Akamaru. W innym przypadku nie utrzymałby pionu, przypuszczał, że miał złamane przynajmniej dwa żebra.

— Jakie to upierdliwe. — Jedynym, który był w naprawdę świetnej formie, był Shikamaru, którynie angażował się zbytnio w walkę. Nie miał zamiaru tracić niepotrzebnych sił na takie zadanie.

— Naruto my już pójdziemy — stwierdził Neji, trzymając w ramionach nieprzytomną kuzynkę, która zemdlała z wyczerpania.

— Nie potrzebujecie pomocy lekarskiej? Możemy ją wam udzielić. — Naruto wskazał na Tsunade, Ino i Sakurę, którzy już zajmowali się walczącymi, uzdrawiając ich rany.

— Nie. W rezydencji też mamy uzdrowicieli, zajmą się nią.

Odgarnął zbłąkany kosmyk, głaszcząc niby przypadkiem policzek Hinaty. Naruto uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Już dawno temu zauważył, że Neji bardzo dbał o swoją kuzynkę i ochraniał ją przez cały czas. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby to było możliwe, to chłopak zabroniłby jej chodzenia na misje.

— Dobrze, możecie iść. — Pochylił się w stronę dziewczyny. — Hinacie przyda się odpoczynek.

Naruto zauważył, jak palce Neji'ego zaciskają się na ciele kuzynki. Gdyby nie duma, to zapewne cofnąłby się o krok. Oczywiście wiedział, że Hinata podkochuje się w Uzumaki'm, ale nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że jego kuzynka miała zadawać się z jakimś chłopakiem.

— Żegnam. — Skinął głową i odszedł wraz z dziewczyną.

— Tobie też przyda się pomoc medyczna.

— Hmmm… Co? — Naruto oderwał swój wzrok od odchodzącej pary.

— Idź do Sakury, niech wyleczy twoją rękę — powtórzył Sasuke.

— Nic mi nie będzie. — Zaśmiał się. — Posiadanie w sobie lisa ma pewne zalety. Rana zaraz będzie zasklepiona. Jedyne, co mi jest teraz potrzebne, to prysznic. To raczej tobie przyda się pomoc. — Przyjrzał mu się krytycznie.

— Bywało gorzej.

— Nie wątpię — mruknął, a głośniej dodał: — Sakura, możesz tu podejść?!

— Tak, o co chodzi? — Od razu do nich podeszła, odsyłając wcześniej Lee do domu, który z swą normalną werwą pognał przed siebie.

— Zajmij się tym tutaj, bo jeszcze nam tu zemdleje.

— Już się robi. — Zbliżyła się do Sasuke. — Wyciągnij ramie. — Uchiha posłusznie zrobił to, o co prosiła, a dziewczyna zajęła się jego ręką, które było w opłakanym stanie po spotkaniu z rasenganem. Podczas tej czynności spojrzała na Hokage. — Jak twoje rany?

— W porządku. — Poruszył ramionami. Coś tam piknęło, ale wydawało się, że jest w dobrym stanie. — Jestem zdrów jak ryba.

— Przydałoby ci się jednak odpoczynek.

— Sakurcia! — jęknął. – I tak zbyt długo siedzę przy biurku. Jak mnie wyślesz na urlop, to oszaleje. — Zrobił płaczliwą minkę, mrugając oczkami. Taichi widząc go takiego, zaśmiał się. Cicho, ale zawsze. Było to lepsze niż zaniepokojenie, które było widoczne w jego oczach, odkąd skończyła się walka. — Bez takich! — Naruto wymierzył palcem w chłopca w udawanej złości. — Popsujesz mi cały efekt.

To spowodowało odwrotny efekt do tego, co zamierzał Uzumaki. Chłopiec wybuchnął jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem.

— No dobrze, nie wyśle cię na urlop — powiedziała Sakura.

— I tak byś nie mogła. Jestem Hokage. — Nadał policzki.

— Naruto – zacisnęła ostrzegawczo pieści, a Uzumaki pisnął.

— Przepraszam, Sakurcia! Nic nie mówiłem. — Zasłonił na wszelki wypadek głowę, gdyby ta chciała go uderzyć, jak to miała zwyczaju.

— Tak myślałam. — Kiwnęła zadowolona głową, powracając do leczenia obrażeń Uchihy. — Nie wyśle cię na urlop, ale przez następne dni masz odpoczywać. — Zignorowała jęk Uzumaki'ego. — Chociaż mogę ci na coś pozwolić. — Gdyby Uzumaki był psem, to jego uszy stałyby na baczność. — Możesz od czasu do czasu poćwiczyć na jakimś polu treningowym razem z Sasuke. — Spojrzała na Uchihę. — Masz pilnować, by się zbytnio nie nadwyrężał, a jeśli tego nie zrobisz… — Zacisnęła dłoń na jego nadgarstku wbijając boleśnie paznokcie w skórę.

— Będę go pilnować — potwierdził.

— Yatta! — krzyknął Naruto.

— Ale dzisiaj masz jeszcze odpoczywać — rozkazała Tsunade, która już od paru chwil słuchała ich rozmowy.

— Dobrze, babciu. — Brew kobiety drgnęła. — A teraz muszę koniecznie wziąć prysznic. — Naruto przeciągnął się z westchnieniem przyjemności, gdy promienie słoneczne musnęły jego odsłoniętą skórę. — Zajmiesz się wszystkimi dokumentami? — zapytał dość luźno.

— Uzumaki… Ostrzegam cię…

— No co? Sama kazałaś mi dziś odpoczywać, a dużo czasu nie zajmie ci stworzenie dokumentu, w którym będzie nadanie Sasuke rangi jounina, przecież robiłaś to zanim przejąłem twoje obowiązki. Babciu, jestem tak bardzo zmęczony, aż słaniam się na nogach! Chyba zaraz zemdleje. — Przyłożył dłoń do czoło, przechylając się do tyłu i przymykając oczy w parodii omdlenia.

— Skończ już tę szopkę. Zrobię to za ciebie — poddała się w końcu. Naruto był dla niej jak młodszy brat i w takich chwilach nie mogła mu odmówić.

— Dziękuję. — Podskoczył do niej i cmoknął ją w policzek. — Przyniosę ci jutro butelkę najlepszej sake.

— Trzymam cię za słowo.

— Zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic. — Uśmiechnął się i zawołał do wszystkich: — Dziękuję za przybycie! Chciałbym również poinformować, że za dwa dni w rezydencji Uchihy odbędzie się impreza! Zapraszam wszystkich!

— Młotku — syknął Sasuke, niezbyt zadowolony z jego pomysłu.

— Nie martw się! Musisz się dowiedzieć, co się działo przez te wszystkie lata w Konoha — odszepnął mu. — Jedzenie i napoje będą mile widziane! A teraz żegnam! — Chwycił ramię Sasuke przytulając się do niego. — Idziemy? — Uśmiechnął się.

— Zabiję cię, młotku — warknął, ale posłusznie poszedł razem z nim.

Taichi truchtał tuż koło niego. Po chwili chwycił dłoń ojca, czując się w ten sposób bezpieczniej, jakby miał prawdziwą rodzinę.

— Nie zrobisz tego, za bardzo mnie kochasz.

Naruto musnął nosem jego szyję, mrucząc z przyjemnością. Nawet spocony Uchiha wspaniale pachniał… tak męsko.

Sasuke nic nie mógł na to powiedzieć. To była prawda. Za bardzo kochał Uzumaki'ego, by go zabić za taką głupotę, ale da mu następnym razem niezły wycisk, kiedy będą walczyć. Odpłaci mu się za wszystko. Za dzisiejszy dzień i za te wszystkie jego małe gierki. Na razie jednak mógł się rozkoszować bliskością dwóch najważniejszych w jego życiu osób.

Nie wiedział, że ich trójce przygląda się bacznie dwójka shinobi.

— Sasuke w końcu zrozumiał, co czuje do Naruto — powiedział Kakashi.

— Tak, tylko nie spodziewałam się, że przybędzie do wioski z dzieckiem — stwierdziła Tsunade.

— To chyba nie przeszkadza. Naruto najwyraźniej polubił tego smyka.

— Hmmmm…. Może się okazać, że będzie przydatny w naszym planie.

— Jesteś przebiegła, Tsunade-sama — mruknął Kakashi.

— Coś mi pozostało po tym jak byłam Hokage. — Uśmiechnęła się. — A teraz trzeba się brać do roboty. Liczę na to, że Naruto przyniesie mi jutro naprawdę dobrą sake.

Hatake tylko pokręcił głową. Tsunade czasami była naprawdę niemożliwa.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

— Tato, musimy się przenosić? W domu Na-chan jest naprawdę fajnie — marudził Taichi, siedząc na torbach. Spoglądał naburmuszony na Sasuke, który poprawiał opatrunek na swej ręce. Odrobinę go bolała, ale przynajmniej już nie krwawiła.

— Mówiłem ci już. Byliśmy tutaj w gościnie. I tak zostaliśmy za długo. — Chwycił koniec bandaża w zęby i zacisnął go mocniej. Nie chciał, by ten niespodziewanie się poluzował w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

— Ale Na-chan powiedział, że możemy zostać tutaj na dłużej — jęczał dalej, nie zważając na grymas na twarzy rodzica. — Ma dużo miejsca i nas lubi — powiedział jakby to był decydujący argument.

— Taichi — przerwał mu. — Nie możemy wykorzystywać jego gościnności.

— Sasuke ty chyba nigdy się nie zmienisz. — Do rozmowy niespodziewanie wtrącił się Naruto, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju. — Przecież jeden dzień to jeszcze nic wielkiego. Moglibyście zostać u mnie nawet na tydzień albo i dłużej. — Przysiadł na torbie obok chłopca. — To żaden problem.

Wyszczerzył się do Uchihy, który zmarszczył brwi. Jakby miał mało problemów z wychowywaniem syna. Teraz jeszcze będzie musiał niańczyć Naruto. Czy oni naprawdę nie rozumieli, że nie może tutaj zostać na zawsze? Nawet jeśli by chciał. Wszystko musi się potoczyć powoli. Będzie uwodził Uzumaki'ego subtelnie.

— To byłby problem dla mnie. Mam dom, rezydencję, muszę o nią zadbać. — Odwrócił się w ich stronę. — A teraz wynocha. Nie mam zamiaru dźwigać bagaży i was.

— Czy rzeczywiście o to chodzi? — Hokage przekrzywił głowę, a uśmieszek, który zazwyczaj gościł na jego ustach, zniknął. — Przecież nienawidzisz tego miejsca. Czemu więc się go w końcu nie pozbędziesz?

— To nie twoja sprawa, dobe. Nie wiesz, co mnie wiąże z tym miejscem — warknął. Sprawa rodziny i przestępstwa, jakie popełnił Itachi, wciąż była dla niego drażliwym tematem.

— O co chodzi? — Gęstą atmosferę przerwał Taichi. On jedyny w tym towarzystwie nie wiedział, o czym była mowa.

— To nic ważnego — powiedział Naruto, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Przechylając się w jego stronę, szepnął mu do ucha: — Dziękuję.

— Za co? — zapytał tak samo cicho.

— Za twój talent.

Widząc zmieszanie na twarzy pięciolatka, pogłaskał go po jedwabistych włosach. Przecież nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że jego talentem jest rozluźnienie atmosfery, przerywanie rozmowy, która balansuje na granicy kłótni. Niektórzy uznają, że nie była to jakaś wyjątkowa umiejętność, ale w wielu momentach była bardzo przydatna.

— O czym tak szepczecie?

Sasuke podszedł do nich, zerkając na obu uważnie. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że ta dwójka zaczyna się zbyt dobrze dogadywać. Z jednej strony było to dobre, ale z drugiej często czuł się wyłączony z ich rozmowy. A przecież znali się dopiero jeden dzień! Co będzie dalej?

— O niczym.

Naruto poderwał się na nogi. Zrobił to tak gwałtownie, że Sasuke nie miał szansy się odsunąć. Teraz znajdowali się naprawdę blisko. Jednak żadnego z nich to nie peszyło. Zbyt wiele czasu spędzili ze sobą na niejednej misji, by bać się takiej bliskości. Jednak dla każdego z nich miała ona inne znaczenie.

— Ach tak… — mruknął Uchiha, robiąc krok w tył. — Jeśli się już ruszyłeś z naszego bagażu to się pożegnamy. — Wystarczyło jedno kiwnięcie, by Taichi zeskoczył z plecaka, pozwalając w ten sposób, by ojciec podniósł go z podłogi.

— Jeszcze nie. — Naruto chwycił drugi plecak, zarzucając go na ramię. — W twojej rezydencji jest bałagan, a ja zaprosiłem ludzi na imprezę za dwa dni. — Wyszedł razem z nimi z domu.

— Odwołaj ją.

— Mowy nie ma! – krzyknął, oburzony samym pomysłem.

— To ja to zrobię — powiedział Sasuke, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

— Sasuke! Jak możesz byś aż takim draniem?! I może byś na nas zaczekał? — Stanął w miejscu, pozwalając się dogonić pięciolatkowi, który już od jakiegoś czasu wręcz za nimi biegł.

— Nie musicie się mną przejmować — wydyszał chłopiec. — Dojdę. — Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco, ale było widać, że nie wytrzyma takiego tempa. Naruto spojrzał surowo na Uchihę, który zawrócił.

— Jak nie nadążasz, to powiedz — zwrócił się do syna.

— Dobrze. — Taichi kiwnął głową, ale widząc, że ojciec czeka na dalszą część, dodał: — Nie nadążam. — Zarumienił się ze wstydu, opuszczając głowę.

— I to chciałem usłyszeć. Podaj rękę. — Taichi zerknął na niego spod rzęs, by później chwycić ofiarowaną dłoń. Teraz szedł koło niego. Naruto zrównał z nimi krok, idąc o wiele wolniej, ale przynajmniej w rytmie chłopca, który już nie musiał co kilka chwil biec.

— Sasuke, chyba nie jesteś jednak takim draniem — powiedział cicho, nie patrząc na niego.

— Dlaczego tak sądzisz? — Udawał obojętnego, ale był ciekaw jego odpowiedzi.

— Bo chciałbym, żeby ktoś taki jak ty był ojcem moich dzieci. — Wyszczerzył się, nie zdajać sobie sprawy jak dziwnie brzmi to zdanie w ustach dorosłego mężczyzny.

— Jeśli miałbym być ojcem twoich dzieci, to ty byłbyś matką? — zapytał bezczelnie. Naruto otworzył usta nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Tego na pewno nie oczekiwał.

— O tak! — zawołał Taichi. — Niech Na-chan będzie moją mamą. — Naprawdę ucieszył go ten pomysł. — Na-chan będziesz moją mamą, prawda, prawda? — Zaczął podskakiwać, wciąż trzymając dłoń ojca.

— Ja… Tego… — Nie wiedział, jak wybrnąć z tej kłopotliwej sytuacji. Cała ta rozmowa zeszła na jakieś dziwne tory. — Draniu pomóż mi — powiedział cicho, by chłopiec nic nie usłyszał.

— Radź sobie sam – odpowiedział szeptem.

— Drań. — Jedyną odpowiedzią było uniesienie prawej brwi przez Sasuke. — Taichi nie mogę zostać twoją mamą.

— Dlaczego? — Jego usteczka ułożyły się w podkówkę.

— Jakby ci to wytłumaczyć? — Podrapał się nerwowo po głowie. — Takie związki mogą istnieć tylko między mężczyzną i kobietą. — Nie zauważył lekkiego grymasu u przyjaciela. W tej chwili był zadowolony, że jakoś wybrnął. Nie domyślał się jednak, że to nie koniec rozmowy.

— Ale w wiosce, w której mieszkaliśmy, była taka jedna para. Widziałem jak się całowali i robili jeszcze wiele innych dziwnych rzeczy. I obaj byli mężczyznami! — krzyknął Taichi, jakby dla podkreślenia swoich słów.

— Co? — Głos Naruto zadrżał mu minimalnie. — Sasuke? — Szukał wyjaśnienia u starszego Uchihy.

— Młotku — zacmokał.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak — warknął, ale niczym nieurażony Sasuke kontynuował:

— Jesteś naprawdę ograniczony, jeśli myślisz, że tylko dwoje ludzi przeciwnej płci może być ze sobą. Istnieją na tym świecie pary homoseksualne. Chociaż nie wiedziałem, że mój syn był tego świadomy. — Spojrzał surowo na chłopca, który się speszył. — Ale to nie jest aktualnie ważne — dodał jakby dla uspokojenia pięciolatka.

— To Na-chan będzie moją mamą? — spróbował jeszcze raz Taichi.

— To zależy tylko od niego. Skoro jest teraz uświadomiony w fakcie, że mężczyźni mogą się nawzajem kochać, to musi znaleźć inną wymówkę. — Duże oczy chłopca zwróciły się na Uzumaki'ego, który był zmieszany, zakłopotany i jednocześnie wściekły na swego przyjaciela.

— Wcale mnie nie uświadomiłeś — spróbował się bronić. — Wiedziałem, że istnieją takie pary. Mam nawet takich przyjaciół. — Sasuke słysząc to ucieszył się. Przynajmniej Naruto nie brzydził się takich osób. — Tylko…

— Tylko, co? — prowokował go. Uzumaki aż sapnął. Przymykając na chwilę oczy, policzył do dziesięciu, dopiero potem odpowiedział:

— Po prostu żeby być twoją mamą, Taichi, musiałbym bardzo kochać twego tatę. — Pięciolatek spojrzał na niego uważnie, a w jego oczach było coś takiego, że Naruto lekko się przestraszył.

— Dobrze. — Taichi powiedział nad wyraz spokojnie. — Tato, daleko jest ten twój dom? — Najwidoczniej uznał, że wcześniejszy temat był już zakończony.

— Nie mój tylko nasz. Już niedaleko.

Miał rację, bo już po chwili znaleźli się w opustoszałej dzielnicy klanu Uchiha.

— Dlaczego jest tu tak pusto? — zapytał Taichi, rozglądając się dookoła z zaciekawieniem.

— Jesteśmy ostatnimi z naszego klanu. — Głos Sasuke był tak pusty, że Naruto poczuł jak niewidzialna ręka zaciska się na jego sercu.

— Co nie znaczy, że musi być tu tak pusto — zwrócił na siebie uwagę. — Już od jakiegoś czasu myślałem o tym, by pozwolić innym mieszkańcom wioski tutaj zamieszkać. Jednakże nie chciałem nic robić bez twojej zgody.

— Pomyślę o tym. — To była jedyna odpowiedź na niezadane pytanie. — Jesteśmy na miejscu. — Stanęli przed byłą rezydencją klanu Uchiha. Nie, wciąż należała do głowy rodziny. Do niego. Zlustrował ją wzrokiem. — Nie wygląda na zaniedbaną — powiedział w przestrzeń.

— Eeeee…. Może wejdziemy do środka? — Naruto ominął go i otworzył furtkę do ogrodu, wchodząc do środka.

— Mówiłeś chyba, że rezydencja jest w opłakanym stanie. — Zmrużył oczy.

— Być może trochę ubarwiłem. — Naruto, nie patrząc na niego, pochylił się i wyciągnął spod wycieraczki kluczyk, którym później otworzył drzwi.

— Czuj się jak u siebie w domu — powiedział z ironią Sasuke, widząc to.

— Dziękuje. — Uzumaki nie zwrócił uwagi na ton, jakim zostały wypowiedziane słowa. — Zaraz zrobię herbatę i mleko. — Mrugnął do chłopca, który zrozumiał, że ponownie dostanie cieple mleko z czekoladą.

— Naruto. — Sasuke chwycił nadgarstek Hokage. — Twierdziłeś, że dom jest w opłakanym stanie — powtórzył wolniej, jakby mówił do dziecka.

— Trochę przesadziłem. — Naruto przewrócił oczami.

— Trochę? — Jego uścisk stał się ciaśniejszy.

— Gdybym powiedział, że rezydencja jest gotowa na twój przyjazd, to nie przyjąłbyś mojego zaproszenia, tylko od razu byś tu przyszedł. A ja chciałem spędzić z tobą czas. Puścisz mnie? — zapytał.

Sasuke, nic nie mówiąc, puścił go. Naruto pomasował lekko obolały nadgarstek i już się odwracał, by pójść do kuchni, gdy Uchiha się odezwał.

— Kto się zajmował domem?

— Ja. Czekałem na twój powrót.

— Dziękuję.

Naruto zerknął na niego spod rzęs. Zaskoczyło go to słowo w ustach przyjaciela.

— Nie ma za co.

Naruto zniknął jak najszybciej w kuchni. Chciał czymś zająć ręce, bo po jego głowie zaczęły krążyć dziwne myśli.

— Tato? Kochasz Naruto?

Sasuke spojrzał na syna, zastanawiając się, czy może mu powiedzieć prawdę.

— Jeśli odpowiem że tak, to będzie ci to przeszkadzać?

— Nie. Będę szczęśliwy. — Na twarzy chłopca zagościł delikatny uśmiech.

— Tylko niczego nie kombinuj — ostrzegł go Sasuke.

Niektórzy mogli postrzegać jego syna jako niewinnego malca, ale on znał go lepiej. Być może i Taichi nie lubił przemocy, a krwawych walk wręcz nienawidził, ale miał bardzo wysoki iloraz inteligencji. Na co dzień udawał mało rozgarniętego dzieciaka, który wszystkim się zachwycał, jednak gdy chciał coś osiągnąć to potrafił zrobić dosłownie wszystko, by zrealizować swój cel. I to jeszcze w taki sposób, że ludzie uczestniczący w jego planie nie mieli o tym pojęcia. Był świetnym manipulatorem. Sasuke był pewny, że osiągnie kiedyś wysokie stanowisko, ale teraz musiał na niego uważać.

— Nie mogę tego obiecać.

— Taichi. — Zmrużył oczy w ostrzegawczym geście. Na pewno nie chciał, by jego syn mieszał się w jego związek, jeśli taki w ogóle istniał.

— Tak, tato? — Przekrzywił główkę, mrugając oczkami, by wydać się jeszcze bardziej uroczym, ale tym wybiegiem nie zmylił ojca.

— Masz nic nie robić.

— Mam nawet nie oddychać? — zapytał z niewinnym uśmieszkiem.

— Chcesz żebym się wkurzył? — Pochylił się nad nim, spoglądając w jego oczy, tak podobne do jego własnych.

— Nie, ale niczego nie mogę obiecać. — Uniósł głowę, oddając mu bez wahania spojrzenie. Sasuke zmielił w ustach przekleństwo, zanim jeszcze wyszło ono na świat. Naprawdę, czasami ten mały smyk był bardziej denerwujący niż pewien młotek, którego znał.

— Wolałbym jednak, żebyś się nie mieszał — powtórzył, prostując się.

— Mogę się postarać, ale to zależy od ciebie — powiedział nader poważnie jak na swój wiek. — Idę pomóc Na-chan. — Szybko powrócił do swojego normalnego stylu bycia. Jednak zanim jeszcze zniknął z pokoju, stwierdził, nie odwracając się. — Po prostu chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy. — Nie dając mu szansy na odpowiedź wyszedł z krzykiem na ustach: — Na-chan, pomóc ci?!

— Co za potwora mam za syna... — westchnął Sasuke, spoglądając w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał pięciolatek. — Gdyby ludzie wiedzieli, kim naprawdę jest ten mały smyk, to na pewno nie byliby tacy swobodni przy nim. — Kręcąc głową zabrał plecaki.

Musiał zobaczyć, w jakim stanie są sypialnie, ale biorąc pod uwagę wygląd tego, co już zobaczył, to Uzumaki naprawdę dbał o rezydencję. Będzie musiał mu w najbliższym czasie za to podziękować, ale już nie słownie.

OoO

Kiedy głowa klanu Uchiha zmierzała do sypialni, Taichi wpadł do kuchni, gdzie Hokage właśnie kończył szykowanie gorących napojów.

— Skończyliście rozmawiać? — Naruto odwrócił się w jego stronę podając mu mleko, wcześniej wrzuciwszy do niego mleczną czekoladę.

— Dziękuję. — Taichi przyjął od niego kubek. — I tak, skończyliśmy. — Wspiął się na stołek, gdzie ulokował się wygodnie. Po drugiej stronie stołu zasiadł Naruto, również z mlekiem. Obok niego stała malinowa herbata. — Na-chan?

— Hm mm… O co chodzi? — wymruczał, popijając pierwszy łyk napoju.

— Lubisz mnie?

— Oczywiście. — Uśmiechnął się.

— A mojego tatę?

— Tak, jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

— A lubisz go tak bardzo? — wciąż go wypytywał, ale Uzumaki nie wiedział w tym nic dziwnego. Postrzegał Taichi'ego jako słodkiego pięciolatka.

— Twój tata jest dla mnie kimś szczególnym. — W oczach Naruto oczach pojawiło się nieznane uczucie, które opromieniło go od środka.

— A kochasz go?

— Co? — Omal nie udławił się mlekiem, gdy usłyszał to pytanie. — Taichi, nie można od tak w kimś się zakochać — powiedział, gdy trochę się uspokoił.

— Ale go bardzo, baaaaardzo lubisz... czyli go kochasz. — Ukrył swój wyraz twarzy za kubkiem, gdy na policzkach mężczyzny pojawił się delikatny rumieniec.

— Nie, nie kocham go, a na pewno nie w ten sposób — powiedział dość niepewnie.

Pytania chłopca sprawiły, że zaczął się nad tym zastawiać. Wciąż sądził, że lubi Sasuke tylko jako przyjaciela, a nawet traktuje jak brata, ale teraz był tego coraz mniej pewny.

— Jak tam sobie chcesz.

Taichi wzruszył ramionami, popijając mleko. Naruto zerknął na niego zdziwiony. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że głos pięciolatka brzmiał całkiem inaczej niż wcześniej.

— Herbata jest już gotowa? – Sasuke właśnie w tej chwili postanowił wejść do kuchni.

— Ach… tak… — Naruto otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku, ale jakoś teraz nie mógł spojrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy. Jeszcze nie w tej chwili. — Proszę, twoja herbata. — Przesunął w jego stronę kubek z parującym napojem. Sasuke kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu, ale Uzumaki tego nie widział, bo wbijał wzrok w blat stołu, jednak wciąż czuł, że ten mu się przyglądał. — To ja chyba już pójdę — powiedział dość nerwowo i wypił szybko swoje mleko, nawet nie zainteresowawszy się cząstką czekolady na dnie kubka. — Do zobaczenia. Przyjdę przed imprezą, żeby pomóc w przygotowaniach. — Wciąż z opuszczoną głową, odsunął krzesło z zamiarem ewakuowania się z rezydencji.

— Czekaj. — Sasuke położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Jesteś brudny. — Odwrócił go w swoją stronę.

— Gdzie?

— Tutaj.

Schwytał delikatnie jego brodę, zmuszając go w ten sposób, by na niego spojrzał. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, Sasuke zbliżył się do niego ostrożnie. Naruto wstrzymał oddech, przestraszony, ale jednocześnie ciekawy tego, co się stanie. Nie potrafił się teraz odsunąć, a Uchiha był coraz bliżej. Gdy mógł już zobaczyć błyski w jego czarnych oczach, przymknął swoje. Nie mógł już znieść tego spojrzenia. Kiedy to uczynił, poczuł na swoich ustach język mężczyzny. Przejeżdżał on po jego wargach, nie starając się jednak nic więcej uczynić. Po chwili Sasuke się wycofał.

— Miałeś mleko na ustach — powiedział, podziwiając jak Naruto staje się coraz bardziej czerwony.

— Eeeee… — Nie potrafił nic z siebie wydusić. Pytanie pięciolatka i to, co zrobił Sasuke, całkowicie wyprowadziło go z równowagi.

— Pójdę sobie. — I już go nie było. Kiedy tylko zniknął, Sasuke spojrzał na syna.

— Co mu powiedziałeś?

— Ja? Nic – zaprzeczył.

— To niby dlaczego tak uciekł?

— Może przez twoje zachowanie? Dziękuje. — Odstawił kubek. — Pójdę rozejrzeć się po rezydencji. — Zeskoczył ze stołka, mijając ojca.

— Kuso. — przeklnął Sasuke, gdy został sam. — Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie popsułem — westchnął, chwytając kubek ostygłej już herbaty.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9**

Kolejny dzień był bardzo spokojny. Sasuke wraz z synem powoli zadomawiali się w rezydencji. Chłopiec był ciekawy każdego szczegółu domu i dzielnicy. Ojciec widywał go tylko rano, gdy ten informował go, że idzie pozwiedzać okolice, i podczas posiłków. Mimo, że chłopiec miał jedynie pięć lat, to nie martwił się o niego, Taichi był jak Naruto, zawsze wychodził cało nawet z najgorszych kłopotów. Jednak w jego przypadku nie było to wynikiem szczęścia czy uporu, a po prostu wrodzonej inteligencji. Słyszał, że od czasu do czasu rodzą się mali geniusze, u których intelekt ujawnia się bardzo wcześnie, jednak nigdy nie przypuszczał, że to on będzie szczęśliwym ojcem takiego dziecka, i to na dodatek wystarczająco sprytnego, by na co dzień grać niewiniątko i pozyskiwać w ten sposób więcej informacji, które w odpowiednich chwilach potrafił wykorzystać. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy syn nie zejdzie na złą drogę, tak jak niektórzy geniusze w przeszłości. Maluch był bardziej inteligentny niż Nara, czy nawet Itachi. Można było się go obawiać, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy miał jakieś plany dotyczące jego i młotka.

Sasuke siedział na tarasie, popijając sake z czarki i podziwiając kwitnące kwiaty w ogrodzie, gdy ktoś zakłócił jego spokój.

— Cześć, Sasuke! — krzyknął Naruto, wchodząc na teren rezydencji Uchiha. — Może byś mi pomógł? — Uniósł siatki, dając mu w ten sposób subtelnie znać, żeby ruszył się z miejsca.

— Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał go, podchodząc i zabierając część zakupów.

— Jak to co? — Spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Powiedziałem, że ci pomogę w przygotowaniach do imprezy.

— Coś wspominałeś, ale to miało być dopiero jutro. — Poprowadził go do kuchni, w której Uzumaki od razu zaczął wypakowywać sprawunki. Sasuke zauważył, że oprócz rzeczy typowych na przyjęcia są tam też całkiem zwyczajne zakupy.

— Tak, ale uznałem, że przyda wam się wcześniej pomoc. — Wyciągnął garnek i szklanki.

— Rozumiem, ale czemu wyciągasz naczynia? — Oparł się o stół, oglądając jego krzątaninę.

— W lodówce nie mieliście zbyt wielu rzeczy, więc przypuszczam, że nic treściwego nie zjedliście. Lubię gotować, więc coś wam przyszykuję. — Pochylił się, wyciągając zastawę. Sasuke tak zagapił się na jego tyłek, że o mały włos, a nie usłyszałby jego odpowiedzi.

— A kiedy to nauczyłeś się gotować? Zazwyczaj jadłeś tylko te swoje paskudne zupki w proszku.

— Hej! Nie obrażaj najpyszniejszej i najlepszej potrawy jaka powstała na świecie — oburzył się.

— Nie sądzę.

— Po prostu się nie znasz i już. — Nadął w dziecinny sposób policzki i wrócił do mieszana sosu.

— Nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie, młotku. — Stanął tuż za nim. — Gdzie się nauczyłeś gotować? — szepnął mu w ucho. Był w pełni usatysfakcjonowany drżeniem ciała mężczyzny.

— Mhmmmmm…. Tsunade wraz z Kakashi'm i Iruką zmusili mnie, żebym nauczył się gotować. Stwierdzili, że prawdziwy shinobi nie może jeść tylko ramen. Przez dwa tygodnie Iruka uczył mnie, jak przyrządzać najróżniejsze potrawy. To była prawdziwa tortura — jęknął, przypominając sobie ten przyśpieszony kurs. — Trwałoby to jeszcze dłużej, gdyby nie klony, ale i tak było to za długo. Jednak wciąż uwielbiam ramen — zaśmiał się.

— Było to widać na śniadaniu, gdy byłeś zawiedziony tym, co dostałeś.

— Nie przejmuj się. Jajecznica była naprawdę pyszna, ale jak mam wybór, to wolę jeść coś innego. — Odwrócił się i zamarł. Nie spodziewał się, że Sasuke jest tak blisko niego. Ta ciągła bliskość Uchihy rozstrajała jego nerwy. Nie wiedział, co miał zrobić. — Możesz się odsunąć?

— Nie.

— Nie? — powtórzył.

— Nie. Mam zamiar dać upust swojemu egoizmowi. — Naparł na niego mocniej, wsuwając kolano między jego uda. — Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś piękny? — Uniósł jego podbródek, spoglądając w błękit jego oczu.

— Sasuke…

Jak miał odpowiedzieć? Żadna z myśli, które przychodziły mu do głowy, nie była tą odpowiednią.

— Co o mnie myślisz, Naruto? Bo ja szaleję za tobą.

Zdecydował się na drastyczny krok. Zanim przybył do wioski sądził, że będzie go uwodził powolutku, by ten miał szanse się z tym oswoić, a także, aby Taichi się do niego przyzwyczaił, ale kiedy wrócił, wszystko potoczyło się trochę inaczej niż przypuszczał.

Uzumaki stał się bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną. Zanim wyjechał był śliczny, ale teraz oprócz tego był jeszcze przystojny. Nie wiedział, jak to może się łączyć, ale w przypadku Naruto to było możliwe, a jego synek nie miał nic przeciwko ich przyszłemu związkowi. Wydawało się nawet, że byłby z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwy. On również bardzo polubił młotka, był nim zafascynowany. Nie dziwił się mu, chyba każdego Uchihę pociągałby taki mężczyzna. Był ich całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Dlatego też nie miał zamiaru czekać. Będzie się o niego starał otwarcie, zwłaszcza, że Hinata była zakochana w nowym Hokage. Co prawda Naruto stwierdził, że jej nie kocha, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Nie sądził, że nie wytrzyma nawet tygodnia bez wyznania mu miłości.

— Sasuke… ja… ty….

— Ciiiiii… — Dotknął jego warg kciukiem. — Po prostu pozwól mi to zrobić.

Pochylił się nad nim i połączył ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku. Nie był on głęboki czy erotyczny, zwykłe zetknięcie warg, prawie niewyczuwalne. Jednakże dla nich było to coś więcej. Przez ich ciała przeszedł dreszcz, a serce Uzumaki'ego zabiło nerwowo. Żaden z nich nie zamknął oczu, ale po jakimś czasie, który dla nich był wiecznością, Naruto się rozluźnił, a jego powieki opadły. Sasuke czując to, chwycił jego biodra w dłonie, przyciskając go do siebie. Całował go, nie starając się rozchylić jego ust, nie chciał go spłoszyć. Dla nich obu to było coś niesamowitego, czego żaden jeszcze nie przeżył. Nie wiadomo, ile to by jeszcze trwało, gdyby ktoś im nie przeszkodził.

— Coś się pali — powiedział Taichi, wyrywając ich z odrętwienia.

— Co? — spytał nieprzytomnie Uzumaki, ale kiedy zorientował się, że nie są sami w kuchni, a w dodatku w pomieszczeniu rozchodzi się delikatny zapach spalenizny, oprzytomniał od razu. — Sos! — krzyknął, odpychając od siebie Sasuke i ratując to, co jeszcze się dało.

Starszy Uchiha był jednak dalej lekko otumaniony. Wciąż czuł ciepło młotka tuż przy sobie i smak jego ust na swoich. Nie przejmując się niczym, oblizał wargi, jakby utrwalając ten smak. To było… niesamowite. Miał teraz wielką ochotę porwać Naruto i zanieść go do łóżka.

— Co jest na obiad? — zapytał niczym nie zrażony Taichi, wspinając się na stołek.

— Miało być spaghetti, ale teraz nie wiem co — burknął Uzumaki, gasząc ogień pod każdym garnkiem jaki był na kuchence.

— Nie jest chyba aż tak źle. — Sasuke zbliżył się do niego, chcąc sprawdzić, czy szkody są rzeczywiście tak poważne, ale zatrzymał go widelec tuż przed oczami.

— Nie waż się do mnie zbliżać — ostrzegł go Hokage. Wciąż był wytrącony z równowagi i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu się do siebie zbliżyć, zwłaszcza przy pięciolatku.

— Chyba żartujesz? — Zmrużył oczy. Domyślał się, że trochę przesadził, ale młotek nie był niechętny, a teraz Naruto wyolbrzymiał to.

— Nie, nie żartuje! Ostrzegam! Jeden krok i możesz się pożegnać ze swoim sharinganem. I nie myśl, że nie byłbym do tego zdolny. Mam równe twoim umiejętności, jeśli nie większe — dodał, zanim się nie odwrócił, wylewając na makaron sos, który nie zdążył się przypalić.

— Czy w czymś przeszkodziłem? — zapytał przesłodzonym głosikiem Taichi.

— Oczywiście, że… — Jeśli głos chłopca był „słodki" to odpowiedź ojca miała być gorzko-kwaśna, ale w słowo wszedł mu drugi mężczyzna.

— Nie. Oczywiście, Taichi, że w niczym nie przeszkodziłeś. Wręcz uratowałeś nasz obiad.

Położył mu na stole talerz z jedzeniem, drugi wylądował przed Sasuke, zaś sam Naruto usiadł jak najdalej od niego. Sasuke już tego nie skomentował. Zajął się swoim talerzem. Pięciolatek ze słabo ukrytym zadowoleniem, co rusz spoglądał na tę dwójkę zanim zaczął jeść. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn tak się zachowuje. Dzieci w przedszkolu były lepsze w komunikacji międzyludzkiej. Przynajmniej ich myśli i uczucia są na wierzchu i od razu wiadomo, o co im chodzi, a u nich za to było odwrotnie. Trzeba było coś zrobić, żeby się zeszli. Co prawda jego ojciec był chętny, ale problemem był Naruto. Wydawało się, że lubił jego ojca, ale jakoś ciężko szło mu uświadomienie sobie tego.

— Na-chan czemu przyszedłeś?

— Żeby pomóc wam w przygotowaniach do imprezy. — Pogłaskał go po głowie. — Trzeba przyszykować miejsca do spania dla gości, którzy zechcą tutaj zostać, zaplanować muzykę i rożne tam... Trzeba też wykombinować, co z tobą zrobić. — Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Taichi przekrzywił główkę, a jego oczka się zaświeciły. Oddając uśmiech, zapytał:

— A mamy wystarczająco miejsca?

Słysząc to, Sasuke zerknął podejrzliwie na syna. Czy jemu się tylko wydawało, czy ten maluch naprawdę coś kombinował?

— Ech… — Entuzjazm Uzumaki'ego zmalał. — I tu jest właśnie problem. Wasza rezydencja jest dość duża, ale nie starczy miejsca dla wszystkich. Nawet jeśli położylibyśmy ich na podłodze i ścisnęli, to i tak nie każdy znalazłby dla siebie miejsce. Trzeba będzie kilku wysłać do domu. Mam nadzieję, że trafią mimo swego stanu — martwił się.

Wiedział do czego są zdolni niektórzy shinobi. Zwłaszcza taki Lee, który stawał się dość niebezpieczny, gdy trochę wypił. Trzeba będzie go pilnować przez całą imprezę, ale przypuszczał, że tego zadania podejmie się Neji. Ostatnio podążał za swym partnerem z drużyny krok w krok. Oczywiście jeśli nie pilnował swej kuzynki, ale i tak Kiba zawsze do niej jakoś docierał i zapraszał na spacery razem z Akamaru. A tak w ogóle, ostatnio zauważył, że jego przyjaciele co rusz się ze sobą spotykają i łącza się w pary, tylko on był sam…

Kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał, przypomniał mu się pocałunek, który wydarzył się chwilę temu. Nieświadom tego co robi, przerwał jedzenie i dotknął opuszkami palców swoich warg. Jego policzki przybrały kolor delikatnego różu. Nie wiedział, że jest bacznie obserwowany przez parę bystrych, czarnych oczu.

— Na-chan, a oni nie mogą spać w parach? Zaoszczędzi się wtedy przestrzeń, jeśli na jedno miejsce nie przypadnie jedna, a dwie osoby. W wiosce są chyba jakieś pary — zaproponował Taichi delektując się potrawą.

— To świetny pomysł! — wykrzyknął uradowany Naruto. — Dzięki temu każdy znajdzie dla siebie kąt. Zaraz przyszykuje listę, kto z kim będzie spał. — Zaczął myszkować po szafkach, by znaleźć papier i coś do pisania. Podekscytowany całą sprawą, nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał, że Taichi brzmiał inaczej niż zazwyczaj, przynajmniej w jego obecności. — Niech się zastanowię, kto z kim mógłby się przespać? — Stuknął uchwytem pędzelka o wargi.

— Dość dwuznacznie to zabrzmiało — stwierdził Sasuke, przysuwając się do niego minimalnie. Również się zastanawiał, kto z kim będzie dzielił łoże.

— Zamilcz — syknął w jego stronę oburzony Naruto. — Tobie tylko jedno w głowie — dodał, pochylając się i zapisując pierwsze imiona obok siebie.

— Po prostu się zakochałem. — Oparł łokieć na stole, a na dłoni brodę i w tej pozycji obserwował swego młotka. Pędzelek, który dzierżył w dłoni Uzumaki, zamarł, gdy usłyszał jego słowa, ale wkrótce znów ponowił swoją wędrówkę.

— Udam, że tego nie słyszałem — powiedział, choć było widać, że koniuszki jego uszu przybrały barwę krwistej czerwieni. Sasuke tylko się uśmiechnął niczym zadowolony kocur. To na razie mu wystarczało, ale tylko na razie...

— Na-chan, nie kochasz mojego taty? — zapytał płaczliwie Taichi, mrugając oczkami i potęgując jeszcze bardziej obraz chłopca, który ma się zaraz rozpłakać. Ten obrazek spowodował zmieszanie u Uzumaki'ego.

— Eeeee… — zająknął się. Ta sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej dziwna, a Sasuke, który nie spuszczał z niego oczu, wcale mu nie pomagał. Gdyby nie to, że malec miał zaledwie pięć lat, to pomyślałby, że to wszystko zostało ukartowane. — Taichi, już ci mówiłem, bardzo lubię twego tatę, jest naprawdę świetnym przyjacielem, ale czasami też okropnym draniem, który nie potrafi się zachować. — Mówiąc to, unikał patrzenia na ojca chłopca, który uważnie go słuchał.

— Ale jesteś dla niego okropny. — Pociągnął nosem, układając ustka w podkówkę. Hokage zaczął coraz bardziej panikować. Dobrze radził sobie z dziećmi, ale już gorzej z tymi, które zaczynały płakać.

— Taichi, to nie tak. — Przerwał na chwilę pisanie i przytulił do siebie chłopca. Chciał mu w ten sposób przekazać to, czego nie mógł zawrzeć w słowach. — Od czasu do czasu pokłócę się z twoim tatą lub po prostu sobie dokuczamy, ale nie znaczy to, że się nie lubimy.

— A tatuś się do ciebie przytulał, a ty później byłeś dla niego niemiły.

Wtulił się w niego mocniej, a przez ramię Hokage puścił oczko do ojca. Sasuke poruszył ustami, ostrzegając go cicho, by nie posuwał się za daleko. Jednak malec tylko wzruszył ramionami. Naruto poczuł ten ruch, ale sądził, że ciałem pięciolatka wstrząsnął kolejny szloch.

— Byłem niemiły, bo przez niego prawie przypaliłem obiad. Jak mam ci udowodnić, że się na niego nie gniewam?

Taichi czekał właśnie na te słowa.

— Jest jeden sposób. — Odsunął się na wyciągnięcie swoich małych ramion, by móc patrzeć mu w oczy.

— Jaki? — zapytał nieświadomy niczego Naruto.

— Będziesz spać z tatą.

— To niezbyt dobry pomysł. — Naruto zerknął na Sasuke, który prowokująco, według niego, oblizał usta.

— Dlaczego? Przecież go lubisz! — Taichi zrobił dzióbek, udając zasmuconego i zawiedzionego odpowiedzią.

— Dobrze. Będę z nim spał po imprezie i bez żadnych dziwnych skojarzeń. — Ostatnie zdanie skierował do starszego Uchihy, który odchylił się na krześle, przybierając dość nonszalancką pozę.

— Oczywiście, bez żadnych podtekstów. Poczekam z tym, aż trochę się oswoisz. — Naruto zignorował tę odpowiedź, zwracając się do chłopca.

— Czy teraz jesteś spokojny?

— Tak. — Taichi uśmiechając się położył mu głowę na ramieniu.

Naruto, gładząc włosy malucha, wrócił do pisania. Nie byłby taki spokojny, gdyby wiedział, że postąpił dokładnie tak, jak planował Taichi, który teraz chichotał w duchu. Po raz pierwszy Sasuke mógł z całą swobodą powiedzieć, że jego syn wykonał całkiem niezłą robotę.

— Jak już ustaliliśmy pierwszą parę, to może powiesz mi, kto zajmie pokoje w moim domu.

— Jeśli jesteś tak bardzo tym zainteresowany, to masz. — Naruto podsunął mu kartkę pod nos. — Właśnie skończyłem — odparł zadowolony z siebie. Sądził, że wykonał ją bardzo dobrze, mimo że nie zajęło mu to zbyt wiele czasu.

Sasuke wziął od niego listę, czytając nazwiska i notatki, w jakim pokoju można byłoby umieścić poszczególne pary i od kogo najlepiej trzymać byłoby je z dala. Przy niektórych nazwiskach jego brwi wędrowały w górę ze zdziwienia.

— Dość zaskakujące — stwierdził, gdy przeanalizował całą listę.

— Wiele się zmieniło kiedy cię nie było. Co cię tak niby zdziwiło? — Pochylił się, poprawiając chłopca w ramionach, który przysypiał. Taichi był zmęczony całodzienną wędrówką po dzielnicy klanu Uchiha.

— Kiba i nieśmiała Hinata? — wymienił pierwszą parę, która go zaskoczyła.

— Jeszcze nie są oficjalną parą, ale Kiba się stara — wyjaśnił, obracając pędzelek palcami.

— Czy nie mówiłeś, że jest zakochana w tobie?

— Hmmmmm… to dość mocne słowo. Raczej zadurzona, ale sądzę, że jej to wkrótce przejdzie — powiedział to raczej do siebie niż do niego.

— Jestem tego pewien. — Na chwilę wzrok Uzumaki'ego skupił się na Sasuke, ale po chwili ponownie uciekł w bok.

— Chciałbym ich umieścić w jednym pokoju, aby Kiba miał większą szansę się z nią dogadać. Ciemność nocy ujawnia prawdziwe uczucia — rzekł, przypominając sobie ich rozmowy na misjach. Gdy leżeli obok siebie, nie mogąc zobaczyć swoich twarzy, rozmawiając o wszystkim, co spowijało ciemną mgłą ich serca.

— Tak — potwierdził. Także myślał o tym samym co Uzumaki. Przymykając oczy pozwolił, by wspomnienia się rozwiały. — A Lee i Neji, i to w dodatku z dopiskiem, by znaleźli się jak najdalej od tej pary?

— Aaaaa… Oni. Szczerze mówiąc nie jestem pewien, co tak naprawdę jest między nimi, ale Neji ostatnio wciąż towarzyszy Lee. Będzie też niezłym stróżem. Nie pozwoli, by Rock się upił i zdemolował ci dom. A co do tego, by ich pokój znalazł się na końcu korytarza, jak najdalej od pokoju Hinaty i Kiby, to wyjaśnienie jest bardzo proste. Neji zachowuje się jak pies ogrodnika. Sam nie skorzysta, ale nie pozwoli nikomu zbliżyć się do swej kuzynki, a ta jeszcze tego nie widzi i się cieszy z jego zainteresowaniem swoją osobą.

Naruto był bardzo ożywiony, opowiadając mu te ploteczki. Jego oczy błyszczały wewnętrznym światłem, usta co rusz układały się w uśmiech, a ręce gestykulowały żywo. Przyjemnie było go słuchać i widzieć w takim stanie, przynajmniej tak myślał Sasuke.

— Sakura i Sai — podał kolejną parę. — Nie myślałem, że się zejdą.

— Dla mnie to też było zaskoczeniem. Pewnego dnia po prostu mi oświadczyła, że przestała się tobą interesować i jest dziewczyną Sai'a. To był dopiero szok dla mnie. Chciałem ją nawet zaprowadzić do Tsunade, żeby ją zbadała, ale skutecznie wybiła mi to z głowy. — Po minie Uzumaki'ego można było sądzić, że to nie była tylko przenośnia.

— Przynajmniej nie będę musiał się z nią już męczyć.

— Nie przesadzaj. — Skrzywił się. — Nie była taka zła. Była zakochana — powiedział, jakby to miało wszystko wytłumaczyć.

— Czyli według ciebie miłość wszystko wyjaśnia? Nawet najdziwniejsze wybryki? — podpuszczał go.

— Oczywiście. Oddanie, przyjaźń i miłość wszystko tłumaczą. — Naruto aż się wyprostował. Naprawdę wierzył w to, co mówił.

— Pamiętaj te słowa. — Wstał i podszedł do niego. Naruto, aby widzieć jego twarz, musiał unieść głowę. Nie mógł się podnieść, bo w jego ramionach przysypiał Taichi. Mógł tylko siedzieć, czekając na to, co zrobi Sasuke. — Bo jestem zakochany. — Starszy Uchiha schylił się, biorąc na ręce syna. Jednakże kiedy go podnosił jego usta musnęły policzek Uzumaki'ego, który drgnął, ale nie odsunął się.

— Lepiej będzie jak go położę.

Nie wspomniał o tym kolejnym pocałunku, ale Naruto nie sądził, że był to przypadek. Był uczestnikiem zbyt wielu takich dziwnych sytuacji, by wierzyć, że był to wypadek.

— Tak. Ja też już pójdę. — Zaśmiał się nerwowo, bo nie wiedział, co w tej sytuacji uczynić. — To do jutra. — Kiedy już miał wyjść, Sasuke mu przypomniał o pewnym szczególe.

— Nie zapomnij, że jutro śpimy w jednym łóżku.

— Chciałbym, ale to zbyt trudne — odparł mu buntowniczo i zniknął w kłębie dymu. Sasuke tylko się uśmiechnął. Kiedy poczuł, że Uzumaki był już daleko, spojrzał na syna. — Nie udawaj. Doskonale wiem, że nie śpisz.

— Nigdy nie uda mi się ciebie oszukać — jęknął chłopiec, otwierając oczy.

— Oczywiście że nie. Jestem twoim ojcem. — Musnął nosem jego policzek. — Wiedziałem, że przysłuchujesz się naszej rozmowie. — Kiedy jego usta dotarły do małego uszka pięciolatka, wyszeptał: — Dziękuję.

— Nie ma sprawy. Na-chan jest fajny i będzie świetną mamą. — I tu Sasuke zamurowało. Jego syn czasami był po prostu unikatowy. — To ja już pójdę spać.

Taichi nie zważając na to, w jaki szok wprowadził ojca, zeskoczył z jego ramion na podłogę i powędrował do swego pokoju. Sasuke musiał się chyba pogodzić z tym, że los obdarzył go takim, a nie innym synem.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Rozdział 10**

W rezydencji Uchihy już od trzech godzin w najlepsze trwała impreza. Goście tańczyli na parkiecie przy wtórze głośnej muzyki wydobywającej się z kilku głośników, które przyniósł Kiba z pomocą Shikamaru i Chojiego. Inni zaproszeni stali przy ścianach i zażarcie ze sobą dyskutowali na przeróżne tematy. Niektóre dotyczyły niedawnych misji, inne były zwykłymi ploteczkami, których jest wiele na każdej większej prywatce, ale głównym tematem był powrót Sasuke wraz z nowym członkiem klanu wioski. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten lodowy książę ożenił się i to tak wcześnie. Wszyscy myśleli, że te jego obietnice o odbudowie klanu to jakieś mrzonki, nic nie warte słowa. Może niektórzy w to wierzyli, ale oni również nie spodziewali się, że chłopak tak szybko zyska spadkobiercę. Wszyscy chcieli ujrzeć tę małą kopię Uchihy, ale Naruto zadbał o to wcześniej.

Jakąś godzinę przed tym, gdy pierwsi goście zaczęli się schodzić, przyszedł do Sasuke i zabrał chłopca do swej przyjaciółki. Na początku Sasuke nie chciał się na to zgodzić. Uważał, że najbezpieczniej będzie, jeśli syn zostanie u jego boku. Nie podobało mu się również to, że miałby on spędzić noc u jakiejś tam przyjaciółki Uzumaki'ego. Nie znał jej i nigdy o niej nie słyszał. Wszyscy koledzy Hokage mieli przyjść na imprezę, więc dlaczego ona nie mogła się zjawić? Kim niby była, że Naruto wcześniej o niej nie wspomniał, a nawet teraz nie chce zbyt wiele o niej powiedzieć? Nie chciał nawet zdradzić jej imienia .

Hokage skutecznie przemówił mu do rozumu. Stwierdził, że to jego przyjaciółka, którą poznał na misji i od tamtej pory mieszka w wiosce na specjalnych zasadach, i nigdy się na niej nie zawiódł. W tym momencie Sasuke miał wrażenie, że był to lekki przytyk do jego osoby: przecież często zawodził Naruto, jednak ten nie zauważył jego miny i kontynuował.

Powiedział jeszcze, że w tym hałasie Taichi nie będzie miał szans się przespać, a także nie wiadomo co się stanie, kiedy shinobi się upiją. Mogą się pokłócić i dowodzić swoich racji za pomocą innych metod niż werbalne, mogą się zdarzyć przyjacielskie bójki w ogrodzie, by rozstrzygnąć, kto jest silniejszy. Często zdarzało się to na spotkaniach, na których był alkohol i shinobi.

Słysząc to, Uchiha chciał ponownie zaprotestować, że nie chce żadnych przyjęć u siebie w domu, ale i tym razem Naruto przerwał mu, nim ten dokończył zdanie. Jednak koronnym argumentem, który zaważył na decyzji Sasuke dotyczącej nocowania chłopca poza domem był komfort psychiczny pięciolatka. Hokage podejrzewał, że Taichi stanie się atrakcją wieczoru, jeśli zostanie w rezydencji. Każdy interesowałby się chłopcem i zapewne nie daliby mu spokoju przez całą noc. Musiałby chodzić od jednego gościa do drugiego i odpowiadać na ich pytania, a Sasuke zapewne nie mógłby tego wytrzymać i na każdego by warczał, jak to tylko on potrafił. Mężczyzna nie mógł temu zaprzeczać i w końcu, niezbyt zadowolony, ale musiał przyznać rację Naruto i zgodzić się, by Taichi przenocował u nieznajomej kobiety.

Zastrzegł sobie jednak, że syn ma powrócić do rezydencji z samego rana. Naruto mógł przystać na tę prośbę bez żadnych sprzeciwów. Chłopiec także nie miał nic przeciwko nocowaniu u kogoś innego, wydawało się nawet, że był z tej perspektywy bardzo zadowolony, ale nie mógł się oprzeć, by jeszcze nie przypomnieć dwójce dorosłych, że obiecali spędzić tę noc ze sobą. Sasuke uśmiechnął się na to kącikiem ust, a Naruto, westchnąwszy, przytaknął chłopcu, potwierdzając, że pamięta o tym. Potem rozstali się i Sasuke zobaczył ponownie Uzumaki'ego dopiero na imprezie, lecz i tutaj nie mógł z nim porozmawiać w spokoju.

Naruto kręcił się wśród gości. Z kimś tam zamienił kilka słów, z innym jeszcze się pośmiał z jakiegoś dowcipu, poprzekomarzał się, albo powiedział coś na temat następnych misji, jednak tych tematów wyjątkowo unikał, po prostu był duszą towarzystwa. Dbał o to, by nikt się nie nudził i nie czuł się wyobcowany. Mimo, że stał się Hokage, to jednak wciąż pozostał tym rozbrykanym młotkiem, jakiego pamiętał go Sasuke.

Uchiha stał pod ścianą ukryty w cieniu. Miał już dość rozmów z innymi gośćmi, którzy wciąż wypytywali go o misję. Nie miał ochoty im o tym mówić, a na wszystkie pytania o syna odpowiadał wręcz warknięciem. Chciał, żeby wszyscy zostawili go w spokoju. Popijał swego drinka i śledził wzrokiem tańczącego Uzumaki'ego.

Tańczył z jakąś brunetką, wywijając nią w każdą stronę. W pewnym momencie, gdy odchylił ją niebezpiecznie do tyłu, a ta pisnęła odrzucając głowę, mógł ujrzeć jej twarz. W pierwszym momencie jej nie rozpoznał, ale tych perłowych oczu nie dało się pomylić z innymi. To była Hinata, ale inna niż kilka dni temu.

Ubrana była w zwiewną sukienkę, która wirowała razem z nią w dzikim tańcu, pokazując jej walory. Nie była ona nieprzyzwoita, ale jednak powodowała, że mężczyźni nie mogli od niej oderwać wzroku, ale ona patrzyła tylko na Uzumaki'ego, który wywijając z nią po całym parkiecie, śmiał się.

Palce Sasuke zacisnęły się na szkle kieliszka i już miał zamiar wtargnąć na parkiet, by chwycić w swe ramiona młotka, gdy drogę zastąpił mu nie kto inny jak sam sensei.

— Witaj, Sasuke. Co u ciebie słychać? — zapytał wesoło Kakashi, obejmując w pasie Irukę, który patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na swego byłego ucznia. Nie uszło uwadze Sasuke, że Hatake masował biodro mężczyzny dość sugestywnie.

— To, co widać — odparł niegrzecznie, marszcząc brwi, gdy Uzumaki zniknął mu z pola widzenia wraz z dziewczyną.

— Nie musisz być od razu taki uszczypliwy — mruknął Kakashi.

Było widać, że jest lekko podchmielony, ale Uchiha znał go za dobrze, by wierzyć w jego gierki. Mógł dostrzec, jak ten niby nie mógł się utrzymać na nogach, a jednak układał tak ciężar ciała, by jak najmniej obciążać partnera. Iruka zapewne też to widział, bo teraz spoglądał na Hatake z naganą.

— Nie jestem. — Przestał zwracać uwagę na byłych nauczycieli i znów zaczął szukać w tłumie Uzumaki'ego.

— Czyżbyś się przejmował, że twój ukochany Naruto uciekł do jakiegoś pokoju z którąś z dziewczyn?

W mroku błysnęła czerwień, ale tylko Hatake i Umino to zauważyli.

— Czy Naruto interesuje się którąś z zaproszonych dziewczyn? — zapytał, ale jego głos nie był na tyle obojętny, by uznać, że była to tylko zwykła ciekawość.

— Jeszcze nie, ale przecież wiadomo, co może się stać pod wpływem alkoholu.

Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów zatoczył się lekko i objął bardziej Irukę. Mruknął coś, muskając wargami, ukrytymi pod maską, szyję Umino, który się lekko zarumienił.

— Kakashi — oburzył się, odpychając go. Hatake zachwiał się, ale Iruka nie miał zamiaru go złapać. Mężczyzna w końcu przestał udawać pijanego. Stanął prosto, ale wcześniej posłał swemu kochankowi spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu. — Mógłbyś tak nie mówić o aktualnym Hokage — pouczył go Iruka, niczym nie zrażony.

— Mówisz tu o szacunku, a sam przy byle okazji tarmosisz go za włosy i wspominasz dawne czasy.

— To nie tak... — Iruka chciał zaprotestować, ale Hatake nie pozwolił mu wejść w słowo.

— A także wciąż go nagadujesz, kiedy to znajdzie sobie jakąś partnerkę. ,,Przecież nie możesz być ciągle sam. Przyda ci się ktoś, kto czeka na ciebie w domu. Zobacz, twoi przyjaciele już dawno z kimś się umawiają lub są nawet zaręczeni" — Kakashi idealne udawał Umino, gdy ten pouczał swego ulubionego ucznia.

— Naruto ma kogoś? — Sasuke przerwał im ich małą sprzeczkę.

— Nie — zaprzeczył Iruka. — I tego nie rozumiem, przecież wiele osób chciałoby być u jego boku — mruknął niezadowolony.

Już od dawna chciał, żeby jego były podopieczny znalazł sobie kogoś na stałe. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak Sasuke nie wrócił na czas z misji, a jak w końcu się pojawił, to zjawił się z dzieckiem. Nie mógł mu tego wybaczyć i nie chciał dostrzec, że Sasuke wciąż czuł coś do Uzumaki'ego.

— A ta dziewczyna, która dzisiaj nie przyszła? — Sasuke zadał kolejne pytanie, starając się zignorować dalsze słowa sensei'a.

— Jaka? — zapytali jednocześnie. To wzbudziło podejrzenia i niepokój u Sasuke. Czyżby nie wiedzieli, do kogo Naruto zabrał jego syna?

— Myślałem, że ją znacie. — Zmrużył oczy, przestając poszukiwać Uzumaki'ego i skupiając na nich uwagę.

— Nie wiemy, kogo masz na myśli — próbował się jakoś wykręcić Iruka, co jeszcze bardziej wzbudziło podejrzenia u Sasuke.

— Sądziłem, że od razu ją skojarzycie. Przecież to dobra i zaufana przyjaciółka naszego Hokage. — Zbliżył się do nich, wychodząc z cienia. Jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego, tak jak i oczy. — Zabrał do niej Taichi'ego, by mógł spokojnie spędzić tę noc. Na pewno jej nie znacie? Chciałbym wiedzieć, że mój syn jest w odpowiednich rękach i nic mu się nie stanie. Może moglibyście w takim razie wyjawić jej imię? — Czekał na odpowiedź i było widać, że nie zadowoli go żadne wytłumaczenie.

— To raczej nie dziewczyna, a dojrzała kobieta. — Kakashi najwidoczniej chciał go sprowokować.

— Kobieta… — powtórzył, jakby smakując to stwierdzenie. — A od kiedy to Naruto zaczął interesować się dojrzałymi kobietami?

Myślał, że największe niebezpieczeństwo czyhało ze strony Hiaty, a tu okazuje się, że miał nieznaną rywalkę.

— Od kiedy ta próbowała go zabić na pewnej misji — dolewał oliwy do ognia Kakashi.

— Ach taaaak. I pozwolił później zamieszkać tej niedoszłej zabójczyni w wiosce?

— Można powiedzieć, że nawiązała się pomiędzy nimi pewna szczególna więź. — Hatake był dzisiejszego wieczoru aż nadto gadatliwy. Iruka co rusz spoglądał na niego ostrzegawczo, ale ten ignorował to.

— Mógłbyś mi podać jej adres? Chciałbym zobaczyć, czy Taichi'emu na pewno nic się nie stanie, jeśli u niej zostanie.

Niby chciał sprawdzić, co u syna, ale to był tylko jeden z powodów, dla których chciał wiedzieć, gdzie mieszkała. Chciał się również dowiedzieć, co to za kobieta, która czyhała na życie młotka, który po wszystkim ot tak, sobie przyjął ją do wioski. Chociaż znając Uzumaki'ego, mógł się po nim spodziewać wszystkiego. Zawsze zaprzyjaźniał się z przeciwnikami i okazywał swoją sympatię nawet najgorszemu wrogowi, potrafił w każdym dostrzec jakieś dobro. Może właśnie to uwiodło go w Naruto. On zawsze wierzył w niego, niezależnie co zrobił i co powiedział.

— Oczywiście, że… — Hatake już chciał podać mu jej adres, kiedy usta zatkał mu Iruka.

— Sasuke, rozumiem, że dopiero co wróciłeś do wioski i chcesz wiedzieć o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło przez ten cały czas, kiedy cię nie było. Zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczy to Naruto, — dodał odrobinę kąśliwie — ale to jego sprawa. Naruto jako Hokage przyjął ją do wioski i zapewnił jej bezpieczeństwo i anonimowość. Tylko on i kilku zaufanych ludzi wie, kim jest ta kobieta i gdzie mieszka, lecz nawet oni nie wiedzą, co dokładnie zdarzyło się na misji. Naruto nie chciał o tym mówić i uszanowaliśmy jego wolę. Nie pozwolę, żebyś tak wypytywał o jego życie. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć coś o niej, lub o czymś innym, to idź do niego, a nie wypytuj przyjaciół za jego plecami. — Iruka wygłosił swój monolog jak nauczyciel przemawiający do uczniów z katedry. Sasuke nie raz go słyszał, gdy uczęszczał do akademii.

— Dobrze mówisz, mój ty kochany, słodki delfinku — przymilał się Kakashi, chwytając w swoje ramiona Irukę i całując jego szyję. — Kocham ten twój mentorski ton.

— Przestań! — krzyknął uderzając go w głowę, przez co Hatake na chwilę zamroczyło. Tym razem jego kochanek wcale się nie hamował, więc cios był celny i dość mocny. — To ty zacząłeś ciągnąć ten temat, zamiast od razu powiedzieć, że nie możesz ujawniać takich informacji.

— Przecież nie chciałem — zaprzeczył, masując potylicę.

— Tak, oczywiście! — Oparł dłonie na biodrach. — A kto chciał przed chwilą podać jej adres?

— Nie chciałem! Właśnie miałem zamiar powiedzieć, że jest to oczywiście niemożliwe.

— Uważaj, bo jeszcze ci uwierzę — prychnął.

— Uwielbiam kiedy się tak na mnie złościsz. Od razu mam ochotę cię zaciągnąć do łóżka — stwierdził Kakashi, a w jego widocznym oku, pojawił się błysk pożądania.

Iruka, widząc to, zarumienił się i chciał zaprotestować, albo chociaż coś powiedzieć, ale Hatake nie dał mu na to szansy. Jednym susem znalazł się przy kochanku i przerzucił go niczym worek kartofli przez ramię.

— Co to ma znaczyć! Puszczaj mnie natychmiast, zboczeńcu jeden! — zaczął krzyczeć na całe pomieszczenie, ale słysząc, że dookoła nich rozbrzmiewają śmiechy, i to w większości osób, które były jego dawnymi uczniami, zamilkł. Z obrażoną miną pozwolił wynieść się Kakashi'emu na środek pomieszczenia. Ten z tej sytuacji był nader zadowolony. Gładził jego pośladki, gwiżdżąc skoczną melodyjkę pod nosem. Wcale, ale to wcale nie zważał na to, że Iruka spiął się cały i tylko złorzeczył na niego pod nosem. Nie, wydawało się, że dodaje mu to nawet animuszu.

Poszedł z nim na środek parkietu i zakręcił się dookoła swej osi, przez co Umino pisnął zaskoczony. Spowodowało to kolejny wybuch śmiechu wśród gości. Iruka coś krzyknął, ale zagłuszył to wybuch wesołości. Mimo to Kakashi usłyszał jego słowa. Zatrzymał się, blednąc. Coś powiedział do kochanka, a ten odpowiedział, ale Sasuke tego również nie słyszał. Hatake kiwnął głową i ostrożnie postawił go na miejscu. Iruka wygładził ubranie, a kiedy to uczynił, ponownie uderzył partnera i wymaszerował z całą godnością z pomieszczenia. Hatake uśmiechnął się trochę niewyraźnie i pomaszerował za nim jak posłuszny szczeniak.

Sasuke, widząc tę scenę, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy on również kiedyś będzie się tak dziwnie zachowywał względem Uzumaki'ego. Będzie go obłapiał publicznie, a gdy ten zaprotestuje lub coś mu powie, pomaszeruje za nim ze skruchą, a jednak z zadowoleniem, jak Hatake.

Te rozmyślania sprawiły, że znów zaczął poszukiwać wzrokiem ukochanego, ale nie mógł go odnaleźć. Lecz nie miał na to właściwie czasu…

W okolicy rozbrzmiał huk, a cały dom zatrząsł się. Nieliczni krzyknęli, ale większość chwyciła za broń. W ich rękach pojawiły się kunai, shurikeny i inne rodzaje ostrzy. Już nie wyglądali na pijanych, teraz byli prawdziwymi shinobi gotowymi do ataku i obrony, jeśli byłoby to konieczne. Również w dłoni Uchihy pojawił się miecz. Nawet w takich okolicznościach jak spotkanie towarzyskie, wojownicy Konoha byli uzbrojeni.

Rozglądali się dookoła, chcąc odnaleźć źródło hałasu. Wydawało się jednak, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Nie nastąpił kolejny huk. Po kolei goście opuszczali broń i prostowali się. Niektórzy zaczęli się nawet śmiać, że zapewne Tsunade się gdzieś upiła i zademonstrowała swoją przerażającą siłę.

Właśnie w tym momencie, gdy zapanowało rozluźnienie, nastąpił kolejny wybuch, ale tym razem można było zlokalizować jego źródło.

— To z ogrodu! — Ktoś krzyknął.

— Walczą! — dodał ktoś inny.

— Kto?!

— Lee i Sai! — Wiadomość obiegła tłum.

Wszyscy rzucili się do wyjścia do ogrodu, chcąc zobaczyć walkę. Również Sasuke tam podążył. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić im zdewastować podwórza, prędzej wyrzuci wszystkich gości niż na to pozwoli. Poza tym przyda mu się walka, podczas niej nie myśli się o wielu niewygodnych rzeczach.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Rozdział 11**

Sasuke wraz z innymi wybiegł do ogrodu, chcąc zobaczyć, co było źródłem hałasu, który wstrząsnął rezydencją kilka chwil temu.

Gdy wkroczył na podwórze pierwsze, co zobaczył, to tłum gapiów, którzy z zainteresowaniem przyglądali się rozgrywającym wydarzeniom. Shinobi, widząc gospodarza, schodzili mu z drogi bez słowa, było to najlepsze wyjście, zwłaszcza, że Uchiha szedł przed siebie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a w jego oczach już na dobre zagościł sharingan. Jego ręka co rusz wędrowała do rękojeści katany, ale nie wyjmował jej jeszcze z pochwy. Wyglądało na to, że mógłby bez większych skrupułów zaatakować każdego, kto stanąłby mu na drodze.

Wreszcie dotarł w sam środek zbiegowiska. Teraz mógł dokładnie zobaczyć dwóch mężczyzn, którzy nie przejmując się tym, jakie zainteresowanie wzbudzali, kontynuowali swoją walkę. Owymi awanturnikami, tak jak twierdzili inni w domu, byli Lee i Sai. O ile ten drugi był całkiem trzeźwy, a jego ataki dokładne i przemyślane, to pierwszy był w widocznym stanie upojenia.

Rock rzucał się po całym podwórzu, chwiejąc się, potykając i upadając, ale za każdym razem wstawał gwałtownie i kontynuował swoje ataki, które stały się nawet szybsze, gdy był pijany. Na jego policzkach widniały rumieńce i co jakiś czas jego ciałem wstrząsała czkawka.

— Jak ktoś…. Iiii… Może mi…. Iiii…. Zabraniać…. iiii.. Tańczyć…! — krzyknął, rzucając się na chłopaka. Jednak ten ze swoim nieustającym uśmieszkiem odskoczył w bok, a na jego miejscu pojawił się wielki tygrys, stworzony z atramentu. Lee nie zdążył wyhamować, miał tylko jedno wyjście, nie próbując się zatrzymać, prześlizgnął się między łapami zwierzęcia, wpadając w róże. Tygrys, zirytowany faktem, że jego zęby tylko o włos ominęły kark przeciwnika, ryknął rozdzierająco. Shinobi, którzy znajdowali się najbliżej, pod wpływem tego ryku zatkali sobie uszy, lecz ich ciała nadal odczuwały drżenie powietrza, wywołane tym dźwiękiem.

Uchiha również się skrzywił. Nie było to miłe dla jego uszu, ale nie miał zamiaru okazać słabości. Poza tym bardziej interesował go Lee, który właśnie nieporadnie wychodził z grządki róż, które zasadziła jeszcze matka Sasuke. Były one dla niego naprawdę cenne i nie miał zamiaru pozwalać na taką bezczelność w swoim domu, ale gdy już miał wkroczyć między walczących, tygrys znów ryknął ogłuszająco i ruszył na Lee. Kiedy to się stało, Uchiha usłyszał cichy pisk tuż obok siebie. Może nie zwróciłby na to większej uwagi, gdyby nie był on tak znajomy. Odwrócił się, a jego oczy napotkały sylwetkę blondwłosego chłopaka.

Tuż przy nim stał Naruto, przyciskając dłonie do uszu. Jego powieki były zaciśnięte, a usta ułożone w grymas. Sasuke nie zajęło długo połączenie faktów.

Już na którejś misji zauważył, że Uzumaki ma bardziej wyczulony zmysł słuchu niż niejeden shinobi. Nie zastanawiając się nawet chwili, chwycił go w objęcia i przycisnął głowę Hokage do swej klatki piersiowej. Mężczyzna, wciąż nie odejmując rąk od uszu, wtulił się w niego. Wydawało się, że nawet nie oddycha, jakby obawiając się, że z każdym haustem powietrza dźwięk może stać się intensywniejszy. Odetchnął dopiero wtedy, gdy bestia przestała ryczeć i poświęciła całą swoją siłę na atakowanie Lee, który coś tam wrzeszcząc, próbował ominąć tygrysa i zaatakować jego twórcę.

— Dzięki — mruknął Naruto, odsuwając się od Sasuke, który przez chwilę poczuł stratę z tego powodu, lecz to uczucie szybko minęło, gdy zobaczył, w jakim stanie jest jego ukochany.

Uzumaki był zarumieniony, a jego błyszczące, błękitne ślepka patrzyły na przyjaciela z wdzięcznością. Było od niego czuć delikatną, ale jednak, woń alkoholu.

— Piłeś? — zapytał zszokowany.

Widział czasami jak Naruto próbował różnych trunków, ale nigdy ich za bardzo nie polubił. Zawsze twierdził, że brzydko pachną i mają cierpki smak.

— Tylko trochę — uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. — To nic takiego. — Sasuke nie był tego pewny. — Ale teraz to nieważne, trzeba ich powstrzymać. — Naruto zwrócił się w kierunku walczących. — Chyba jednak Neji'emu nie udało się go upilnować — westchnął cicho. — Zaraz się tym zajmę. — Obrócił się na chwilę, dotykając kącika prawego oka Sasuke. — Zanim skorzystasz z tego swojego sharingana.

Wyszczerzył swoje ząbki i zanim Uchiha zdążyłby coś odpowiedzieć, zniknął. Pojawił się tuż przy Lee wraz ze swoim klonami, które przygniotły Rocka do ziemi. Co prawda ten próbował się uwolnić, ale nie miał szans z Hokage Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach. Naruto stał się o wiele silniejszy odkąd zaczął trenować pod okiem Tsunade. Teraz jego siła fizyczna była porównywalna z siłą Sakury, a do tego dochodziła jeszcze jego wola walki, mnogość jutsu i wręcz niekończąca się chakra.

— Hej, Lee! — zawołał Uzumaki, kucając tuż obok przyjaciela. Przez chwilę się zachwiał przy tym ruchu, ale utrzymał równowagę. — O co właściwie wam poszło? — zapytał.

— Bo… iiii… — Kolejne czknięcie. — Chciałem zatańczyć z Sakura-chan, a…iiii… ta odmówiła…. Iiiii… — zaczął bez sensu bełkotać. Naruto potrząsnął głową i spojrzał w stronę Haruno, która stanęła koło swego chłopaka, który odwołał tygrysa.

— Możesz powiedzieć, co się stało? — mruknął.

— Prosił o taniec, ale był wstawiony, więc odmówiłam, lecz wciąż nalegał. Sai — spojrzała na wciąż uśmiechniętego chłopaka — kazał mu się ode mnie odczepić, ale nie ustępował. Lee zaczął coś tam krzyczeć o tym, że jest trzeźwy i jeśli Sai tak nie myśli, to może udowodnić to w walce.

— Wygrałbym, gdyby Naruto-kun się nie wtrącił — dodał Sai, nie okazując swoim zachowaniem szacunku do przełożonego, którym, bądź co bądź, był Naruto.

— Nie prawda! Iiii…! — krzyknął Rock, czkając głośno. Próbował jednocześnie zrzucić z siebie klony Uzumaki'ego. Nawet udało mu się odrobinę unieść z ziemi, ale w tym samym momencie obok niego pojawił się trzeci klon, który razem z pozostałymi, unieruchomił go z powrotem. — Wygrałbym! — wymruczał niewyraźnie, z twarzą ukrytą w wysokich źdźbłach trawy.

— Tak, tak — przytaknął mu Uzumaki. Nie można było powiedzieć, czy mu wierzy, czy po prostu tak mówi, by chodź minimalnie go uspokoić.

— Wybacz, Hokage-sama. — Tuż obok Naruto pojawił się Neji,, który się pokłonił. — To moja wina. Nie upilnowałem go, mimo twego polecenia — tłumaczył, będąc wciąż pochylony.

Naruto uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i z iskrzącymi oczkami powiedział:

— Nie musisz być taki oficjalny, Neji. Jesteśmy przecież przyjaciółmi, a tym małym incydentem nie musisz się martwić. Przypuszczałem, że coś takiego się stanie. — Machnął ręką, wciąż kucając. — Wystarczy, jak później pomożesz posprzątać po imprezie. Teraz możesz zaś zabrać go do pokoju i — jego uśmiech stał się szerszy — odpowiednio się nim zająć.

Sasuke nawet z takiej odległości mógł dostrzec, jak Hyuga zarumienił się. To była jedyna oznaka jego zmieszania, spowodowanego dwuznacznymi słowami Hokage. Kiedy odpowiadał, głos nawet na chwilę mu nie zadrżał.

— Oczywiście. Zaraz się nim zajmę.

Wyprostował się, podchodząc do unieruchomionego partnera z drużyny. Kiedy znalazł się tuż obok niego, Naruto wycofał klony, uwalniając Lee, który natychmiast poderwał się z ziemi, gotowy do kontynuowania potyczki. Na ten ruch ręce Sai'a musnęły zwoje i atrament. Jego narzędzia do walki. Na szczęście, nim znowu zaczęli się pojedynkować, Neji stanął między nimi. Po chwili z trudnością, ale wzrok Lee skupił się na Hyudze.

— Neji… iii…. — Zatoczył się w jego stronę. — Ty wiesz, że bym go pokonał? — Zachwiał się i omal nie upadł, ale przed tym uchroniły go silne ramiona przyjaciela.

— Tak, wiem — zgodził się z nim, westchnąwszy cicho. Chwycił go w pasie jedną ręką, zarzucając jednocześnie ramię Lee na swoją szyję. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu na upadek ani na to, by znowu kogoś zaczepił. — Idziemy do naszego pokoju. Położysz się i trochę prześpisz, a jutro rano nie będziesz nic pamiętał z tego wieczoru. — Ruszył w stronę rezydencji.

— Ale ja nie chcę… iii… — jęknął Rock wprost w ucho kolegi.

— Dobrze ci to zrobi. Nie sprzeczaj się ze mną — odparł na to niczym niezrażony Neji, przedzierając się przez tłum, który rozstępował się przed nimi tak samo, jak jeszcze kilka chwil temu przed Sasuke.

— Dobrze — burknął, ale było słychać, że nie jest z tego zbytnio zadowolony, lecz humor nagle mu się zmienił. — Neji… — zamruczał na tyle głośno, że wszyscy dookoła go usłyszeli, przytulając się do przyjaciela. — Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie! — krzyknął niespodziewanie, a później, zaśmiewając się, schował twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Hyuugi, który zamarł.

Stał tak w miejscu, a rumieniec, który miał wcześniej kolor jasnego różu, przybrał barwę dojrzałych czereśni. Jego perłowe oczy były skierowane na głowę Lee, ale nie mógł dostrzec jego twarzy, która była ukryta. Wydawało się, że bardzo mu zależy na zobaczeniu jego miny. Dopiero coraz głośniejsze szepty innych shinobi, którzy również słyszeli deklarację Lee, przywróciły go do rzeczywistości.

— Nie żartuj sobie — burknął, ciągnąc go do domu.

— Nie żartuję… iiii… Kocham cię….iiii… i zaraz ci to udowodnię!

Nim ktokolwiek się zorientował, co Rock ma zamiar zrobić, ten wyprostował się i obejmując kark Neji'ego, przycisnął swoje usta do jego. Wszyscy zamarli, oczekując na reakcję mężczyzny, którego ręce opadły luźno po bokach cała. Hyuuga zamrugał zdziwiony. To chyba była pierwsza rzecz, która go aż tak zaskoczyła. Tego, co zrobił Lee, nie można było nawet do końca nazwać pocałunkiem, jełopo prostu zmiażdżył ich usta o siebie nawzajem.

Neji, przez jedną irracjonalną chwilę, miał ochotę chwycić go za brodę, zmusić do otwarcia ust i samemu pogłębić tę parodię pocałunku, lecz powstrzymała go świadomość tego, gdzie się znajdują. Dlatego też nie poruszył się i czekał na kolejny ruch Rocka. Ten, nie dostrzegłszy żadnej reakcji, otworzył oczy, które zamknął przed swoim „atakiem" i odsunął się od Hyuugi.

— Nie podobało ci się? — Zmarszczył brwi. W tej chwili brzmiał całkiem trzeźwo. Neji milczał, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Cisza się pogłębiała, a Lee zaczął się nerwowo kręcić.

— Nie czas i miejsce na to — Neji odpowiedział, zdejmując dłonie przyjaciela z karku. — Idziemy. — Objął go ponownie i bardziej nagląco pociągnął w stronę rezydencji.

Tylko Naruto zauważył, że gdy Neji się odwrócił, oblizał dyskretnie usta, jakby kosztując przedsmak przyszłych wydarzeń. Uzumaki nie mógł się nie zaśmiać na ten widok. Po całym ogrodzie rozszedł się jego dźwięczny śmiech, który nakłonił Neji'ego do szybszego marszu.

— Koniec tej zabawy! — zawołał Uzumaki, wiąż cicho chichocząc.

Próbował wstać, ale w tej chwili przypomniał o sobie swoim nieszczególnym stanie. Zachwiał się, ale nim stało się to widoczne dla innych, tuż za nim pojawił się Sasuke. Naruto oparł się plecami o jego pierś, utrzymując się w pionie.

— Dla ciebie również jest to koniec zabawy — powiedział, obejmując go. Kładąc brodę na jego ramieniu i spoglądając na innych shinobi, którzy skupili na nich całą uwagę, ale pod wpływem intensywnego wzroku Uchihy niektórzy poczuli się niepewnie i zaczęli odwracać głowę.

— Dobrze się czuję — zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową, przez co miękkie blond kosmyki otarły się o blady policzek mężczyzny.

— Nie sądzę. Jesteś odrobinę pijany — szepnął mu do ucha, na koniec wsuwając w nie język. Naruto jęknął i przycisnął się mocniej do ciała Uchihy, co świadczyło o tym, że stracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem pod wpływem alkoholu.

— Nie jestem — próbował jeszcze zaprzeczać.

— Oczywiście. — Docisnął dłoń do podbrzusza ukochanego, muskając, niby to przypadkiem, kciukiem jego krocze, i to wszystko na oczach ich przyjaciół. — Ale i tak zabieram cię do pokoju.

W jednej chwili przeniósł się z Uzumaki'm do ich pokoju. Zaproszonym została po nich jedynie smużka białego dymu, która wkrótce się rozwiała.

Sakura przełknęła skrępowana ślinę i przymknęła na chwilę powieki, ale kiedy znowu je uchyliła, była już całkiem spokojna. Stanęła przed całym tłumem i biorąc głęboki oddech, krzyknęła:

— Na co się patrzycie?! Impreza jest skończona! Ci, co zarezerwowali nocowanie w rezydencji mogą zostać, inni wynocha do swoich domów! — Swoje słowa wzmocniła zamaszystym ruchem ręki. — Już! — wrzasnęła.

Gdyby dzielnica Uchihy nie była wyludniona, zapewne obudziłaby większość sąsiadów. Shinobim nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Zaczęli się rozchodzić, rozmawiając między sobą o zdarzeniach, które rozegrały się na ich oczach. Haruno odetchnęła, a jej ramiona opadły.

— Co ja mam z nimi — jęknęła. — Tak było zawsze, odkąd tylko trafiliśmy razem do jednej drużyny — mruknęła. — No cóż, taki los.

— A nie sądzisz, że ładnie razem wyglądają? — Sai objął talię Sakury.

— Kogo masz na myśli? Lee i Neji'm czy może Sasuke i Naruto? — Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, eksponując szyję.

— Lee nie jest zbyt atrakcyjny. — Sai skrzywił się. — Za to Naruto-kun z Sasuke-kun wyglądają całkiem, całkiem. — Polizał jej szyję.

— Bo jeszcze poczuję się zazdrosna — zamruczała, chichocząc, gdy język kochanka dotarł do miejsc, w których miała łaskotki.

— Nie martw się. — Jego ręce powędrowały z bioder dziewczyny na jej uda. — Nie interesuje mnie płeć brzydka. — Jego język przesunął się na inne partie skóry Sakury powodując, że z jej ust, zamiast chichotu, wyrwał się jęk. — Uważam tylko, że była to bardzo gorąca scena. — Wsunął dłonie pod jej sukienkę, dotykając nóg.

— Przestań — ni to mruknęła, ni jęknęła, chwytając go za przeguby, gdy dotknął wewnętrznej strony jej ud.

— Nie martw się — szepnął jej w ucho. — Wielu gości zapewne robi to samo w pokojach, zwłaszcza po takich scenach.

— Ale w pokoju — wykrztusiła, poddając się.

— Jak chcesz, ale seks na podwórku wydaje się bardziej podniecający.

— Sai… — Spojrzała na niego spod na wpółprzymkniętych powiek.

— Ciii… — Pocałował ją, uciszając. Wkrótce przenieśli do pokoju, który przydzielił im zawczasu Naruto.


	12. Rozdział 12

**Rozdział 12**

— Czemu mnie stamtąd zabrałeś?! — oburzył się Naruto, odpychając Sasuke, ten jednak przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie.

— Bo zaczynałeś zachowywać się prowokująco.

— Ja? Prowokująco? — prychnął niezadowolony. — O ile dobrze pamiętam, to ty mnie molestowałeś przy wszystkich gościach. To ty mnie prowokowałeś, a nie byłeś prowokowany. — Położył dłonie na klatce piersiowej przyjaciela, by choć minimalnie go od siebie odsunąć. — Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co będą o mnie myśleć mieszkańcy wioski! Zamiast przywódcy będą widzieć jakiegoś…. — zamilkł. Nie miał pojęcia jak ubrać w słowa to, kim się stawał, kiedy Sasuke go dotykał. Nie pomagał także fakt, że umysł mącił mu alkohol — …chłopca do wynajęcia! — jęknął w końcu z rezygnacją.  
— Nie pozwolę, żeby tak o tobie myśleli. — Chwycił jego brodę, unosząc mu głowę.

— Tak? — Spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela z nadzieją. Sasuke uśmiechnął się. Kiedy Naruto był pijany, był tak słodko niewinny. Jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy, gdy byli młodzi.

— Oczywiście. — Przybliżył się do niego tak, że jego ciepły oddech owiał usta mężczyzny. — Takich chłopców może każdy wynająć. — Pogładził jego wargi kciukiem. — A ja chcę cię mieć na wyłączność. Żebyś tylko mnie pokazywał te cudowne rumieńce. — W jego oczach pojawił się blask.

Naruto zmarszczył nos, niezadowolony z jego słów.

— Nie będę twoim chłopcem! Jestem shinobi, Hokoge Wioski Ukrytej wśród Liści, a przede wszystkim mężczyzną. — Wypiął pierś, chcąc nadać większej powagi swoim słowom.

— Wiem o tym. — Jego kciuk przemieścił się z warg Uzumaki'ego na jego policzek, odgarniając za ucho blond kosmyki. — Nie miałem na myśli tego, że staniesz się dla mnie kimś takim. — Objął go w pasie ręką, a drugą chwycił go za kark. — Pragnę, żebyś stał się dla mnie kimś o wiele ważniejszym — wyszeptał mu do ucha. — Czekałem na to tak długo. — Musnął ustami jego policzek, później szyję. Naruto, wzdychając, odchylił głowę do tyłu.

— Sasuke — jęknął.

— Ciiii… nie mogę już się powstrzymać. — Chwycił dół jego koszulki, unosząc do góry i ściągając ją przez głowę Uzumaki'ego.

— Nie możemy! — wydyszał, było mu tak gorąco. Czuł się tak, jakby jego ciało płonęło. Zaś dotyk Sasuke był tak kojąco chłodny!

— Wybacz, — Sasuke spojrzał na jego zarumienioną twarz — ale nie będę się już powstrzymywał. — Uklęknął przed Uzumaki'm, rozpinając mu spodnie. — Wiele lat o tym myślałem. — Ściągnął z niego odzienie wraz z bielizną. — Byłem głupi. — Wtulił twarz w jego podbrzusze.

Naruto czuł się niezręcznie. Sasuke klęczał przed nim i obejmował go w pasie. Wydawał się taki bezbronny. Zupełnie inny, od wojownika, który tak niedawno walczył z wyznaczonymi przeciwnikami. Był takim potężnym mężczyzną, a teraz oddawał mu jakby hołd, ale on tego nie chciał, nie od niego. Był przecież jego szczególnie drogim przyjacielem.

— Sasuke…. — Zaczął głaskać go po głowie. — Możesz wstać? — zapytał rumieniąc się.

— Nie — mruknął. Uzumaki zadrżał. Czuł na gołej skórze, jak jego usta poruszają się, łaskocząc go.

— Jak to „nie"? — zmarszczył niezadowolony brwi.

— Nie, dopóki tego nie zrobię.

Zaczął wyznaczać ustami ścieżkę na skórze Uzumaki'ego. Lizał i całował jego brzuch, policzkiem ocierał się o jego uda, a kciukami głaskał zagłębienia, które wyznaczały jego kości biodrowe. Naruto, patrząc na niego, miał wrażenie, że obserwuje łaszącego się kota. Efekt ten potęgował jeszcze fakt, że z gardła mężczyzny wydobywały się pomruki pełne zadowolenia.

— Nie! — Na wpół krzyknął, na wpół pisnął, gdy Sasuke chuchnął na jego męskość. — Jestem brudny! — Zasłonił się dłońmi. Powoli się podniecał i to wprawiało go w zakłopotanie i skrępowanie.

— Mi to nie przeszkadza… — Chwycił za jego nadgarstki, chcąc zabrać dłonie Naruto z tego miejsca, które teraz najbardziej go interesowało.

— Nie! — Uzumaki chciał uciec, ale zaplątał się w ubranie, które Sasuke rzucił na ziemię. Krzyknął i zwalił się na podłogę. — Ała! — jęknął chwytając się za głowę.

— Jesteś prawdziwym młotkiem. — Sasuke pokręcił głową. — I ty nazywasz siebie Hokage?

— Przymknij się, draniu! — warknął, wciąż masując obolałe miejsce. — Nie upadłbym, gdybyś tak nie porozrzucał ubrań.

— Ach… — Usiadł na jego udach, przyszpilając go do podłogi. — Czyli upadłeś przez to, że cię rozebrałem? — Naruto pokiwał głową, przełykając nerwowo ślinę, gdy ten dotknął jego klatki piersiowej, przesuwając po niej dłońmi od pasa do góry, na szyję. — Czy może dlatego, że za dużo wypiłeś? — Podał drugą możliwość z uśmieszkiem pełnym wyższości.

— Ty paskudny, zadufany w sobie draniu!

Oburzył się, ale nie mógł dalej wyrzucać z siebie kolejnych przezwisk, gdyż jego usta połączyły się z ustami Sasuke. Jednak nie był to pocałunek, tylko sposób na uciszenie, Uchiha nie próbował wsunąć mu języka do ust. Nie chciał przecież ryzykować, że ten przez przypadek go ugryzie. Nie, to na pewno nie był żaden pocałunek.

Sasuke przyciskał mocno swoje usta do warg Naruto, nie pozwalając mu ich otworzyć, a co za tym idzie, krzyczeć. Dopiero kiedy poczuł, że przyjaciel się rozluźnił, wycofał się.

— Co to miało być? — zapytał Naruto. — Nie przypominam sobie, żebym dał ci pozwolenie na całowanie mnie!

— To nie był pocałunek. — Obniżył się tak, że na powrót jego twarz znajdowała się na wysokości przyrodzenia młodego Hokage. — Tylko sposób na uciszenie. Mogę ci obiecać, że moje pocałunki są o wiele bardziej satysfakcjonujące.

— Akurat — prychnął.

— Wkrótce się o tym przekonasz. — Zmrużył z niezadowoleniem oczy. Nie podobało mu się to po wątpienie w głosie ukochanego. — I nie potrzebuję żadnych twoich pozwoleń. Robię to, na co mam ochotę — mruknął, ocierając się o wewnętrzną stronę jego uda nosem.

— Taaa… Pan Jaśnie Wielmożny Uchiha zawsze dostaje to, na co ma akurat ochotę! — Przewrócił oczami.

— Oczywiście. A to, na co mam teraz ochotę, to ty.

— A ciekawe jak możesz mnie dostać? — droczył się z nim.

— W bardzo łatwy sposób…. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź Uzumaki'ego, pochylił się jeszcze bardziej i tracił nosem główkę będącego we wzwodzie penisa Naruto. Mężczyzna wciągnął ze świstem powietrze do płuc. — Jesteś bardzo wrażliwy, prawda? — zapytał z uśmiechem. Podobała mu się taka reakcja u kochanka. — Nie martw się, dzisiejszego wieczora przeżyjesz o wiele intensywniejsze doznania.

Musnął ponownie męskość Uzumaki'ego, ale tym razem nie użył nosa czy policzka. Nie, tym razem wysunął swój język i dotknął nim jego główki. Ciałem Naruto wstrząsnął dreszcz. Jeszcze nigdy nikt go tak nie dotykał. Co on właściwie mówi, nikt jeszcze go nie widział w takim stanie, w jakim widział go teraz Sasuke. Nagiego, bezbronnego, zdanego na cudzą łaskę. A przed chwilą było całkiem inaczej. Mimo, że wtedy Uchiha był ubrany, to jednak czuł się pewniej — teraz zaś był jak dziecko, przestraszone, a jednak zafascynowane i zaciekawione. Przeżywające wszystko po raz pierwszy.  
Każdy dotyk Uchihy koił jego rozgrzane ciało. Było to tak niesamowite. Przecież żywiołem Sasuke był ogień, a jego wiatr, ale to on był rozgrzany, a ciało przyjaciela pozostawało chłodne.

Dłonie Sasuke, które błądziły po jego ciele, były chłodne, ale wydawało się, że to właśnie one podsycają ten ogień, który trawił jego wnętrze. Wił się pod nimi, wzdychając i jęcząc.

Język kochanka gładził główkę jego członka by po chwili przesuwając się po całym trzonie. Sasuke jeszcze go nawet nie wziął do ust, a Naruto już wariował. W końcu Uchiha postanowił się nad nim zlitować. Sam też nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać, pragnął poznać smak swego kochanka.

Starając się jak najbardziej rozluźnić gardło, aby się nie zakrztusić, wsunął członek Uzumaki'ego do ust. Pierwsze wrażenie było dziwnie, jakby to nie było właściwe dla niego, lecz postarał się przełamać. Nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy ukochanego, wsunął jego męskość głębiej w swoje gardło. Naruto krzyknął i chwytając go za głowę, wysunął biodra do przodu. Sasuke omal nie zakrztusił się, gdy poczuł, jak męskość mężczyzny ociera się o tylnią ścianę jego gardła. Jednak powstrzymał się, jedynie zaciskając dłonie na udach kochanka. To pozwoliło mu zapomnieć o swoim dyskomforcie. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że może w ten sposób sprawiać mu ból, ale wydawało się, że Uzumaki nie zwraca na to uwagi.

Zaciskał kurczowo dłonie na włosach Sasuke, oddychając przez usta. Miał zaciśnięte oczy, a wszystkie mięśnie napięte. Był jak dobrze naciągnięta struna, wrażliwa na każdy dotyk. Nie mógł się poruszyć. Być w kimś, nawet, jeśli w ten sposób, było czymś niesamowitym. Chciało mu się krzyczeć, a jednocześnie nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie głosu.

Jego twarz wyrażała tak wiele emocji, że Uchiha nie mógł się na nią napatrzeć. Sycił swój wzrok jego ekspresją. To wynagradzało mu to dziwne uczucie, które ogarniało go, gdy w jego ustach znajdował się członek mężczyzny. Przymykając oczy i rozluźniając gardło, poruszył się.

Naruto drgnął, gdy poczuł jak jego członek wysuwa się z wilgotnych i ciepłych ust kochanka, jednak później westchnął, kiedy znów się w nich znalazł. Uchiha poruszał głową najpierw spokojnie, miarowo, próbując się przyzwyczaić do tej nowej roli. Uzumaki starał się mu nie przeszkadzać. Wiedział, że postąpił zbyt gwałtownie, gdy chwycił głowę Sasuke i wsunął się w niego tak nagle, ale w tamtym momencie nie myślał. Teraz wciąż trzymał swoje dłonie w jego włosach, ale już nie przyciskał go do swego przyrodzenia. Oddychał głęboko, starając się skupić na tym uczuciu.

Powoli jego ciało stawało się coraz bardziej rozluźnione, a z jego ust wymykały się coraz głośniejsze jęki. Mimo usilnych starań, jego biodra zaczęły drgać i poruszać się w rytm ruchów Sasuke, ten zaś miał coraz większą pewność w swoim działaniu. Im dłużej to robił, tym czuł się pewniej. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że zęby odrobinę mu przeszkadzają, ale już nie obawiał się, że się zakrztusi, gdy główka penisa ocierała się o jego gardło. Mógł teraz nawet użyć języka, którym gładził trzon członka. Jego dłonie przemieściły się z bioder kochanka na jego jądra. Ściskał je i gładził. Poznawał ciało partnera. Jego jęki i westchnienia były najsłodszą muzyką dla jego uszu. Oddziaływały na jego męskość, on również był podniecony.

Nie myśląc wiele, uniósł biodra tak, że były wyżej niż reszta ciała, i jedną ręką sięgnął do swego członka, jednocześnie nie przerywając pieszczot. Gdy tylko ścisnął wrażliwego penisa, jęknął. Ten jęk poczuł na swej męskości Uzumaki, który odrzucił głowę z głośnym westchnięciem. Jeszcze trochę, a dojdzie. Niewiele brakowało również Sasuke. On również nie mógł zbyt długo tego przeciągać.

Jeszcze raz wsunął męskość Uzumaki'ego głęboko w usta, mruknął i wreszcie ścisnął jądra kochanka, gdy ten doszedł w jego usta.

Sasuke przełknął wszystko, a przynajmniej się starał. Smak był dziwny, trochę cierpki, a z drugiej strony słony, ale intuicja podpowiadała mu, że nie wyglądałoby to najlepiej, gdyby teraz zaczął pluć. Dlatego też przełknął wszystko, jedynie z lekkim grymasem. Dopiero wtedy położył policzek na brzuchu Uzumaki'ego i zajął się sobą.

Nie starał się teraz kontrolować, mógł już dojść spokojnie. Zaciskając zęby, zaczął poruszać szybko dłonią po swoim członku. Nie trzeba było czekać długo, by wytrysnął.

Jęknął, przymykając oczy. Oddychał jeszcze głęboko, wciągając zapach ich spoconych ciał, alkoholu i seksu. Było mu dobrze, czuł się zrelaksowany jak nigdy dotąd, ale jeśli chciał, by ten raz nie był jedynie jedno nocną przygodą, musiał jeszcze coś zrobić.

— Naruto, — uniósł głowę, chcąc wyznać swoje uczucia przyjacielowi, jednak ujrzał jego spokojną, uśpioną twarz. W pierwszej chwili zezłościł się i chciał go obudzić, ale tak szybko, jak przyszły te uczucia, tak szybko odeszły — jesteś niemożliwy młotku — westchnął. — Chociaż to chyba jedna z rzeczy, którą w tobie kocham. — Uśmiechnął się. — Ale następnym razem nie daruję ci czegoś takiego. — Podniósł się z podłogi z Naruto w ramionach. — Jak można usnąć w trakcie. — Przeniósł go na łóżko, kładąc się tuż obok niego. — Za jakiś czas będziemy zasypiać i budzić się razem. — Pocałował go w czoło. — Dobranoc, Naruto, Hokage Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach. — W jego oczach pojawiła się czułość. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że zakochał się w tym młotku, który stał się dla niego najważniejszą osobą w wiosce. — Śpij dobrze. — Okrył ich kołdrą.

Podziwiał jego twarz jeszcze przez chwilę w świetle księżyca. Słyszał innych uczestników imprezy, którzy zostali w rezydencji, bawiących się jeszcze w pokojach. W grupkach lub parach, a niektórzy nawet pojedynczo, pod wpływem alkoholu. Jednak dla Sasuke, w tym momencie istniał tylko Naruto. Miał w swoim sercu dwie ważne osoby: Uzumaki'ego i swego syna. Nigdy się nie spodziewał, że będzie miał w swoim życiu, chociaż jedną osobę, którą pokocha, a co dopiero dwie. Przymknął oczy, przytulając do boku kochanka. Teraz mógł spokojnie zasnąć, lecz na pewno nie byłby taki spokojny, gdyby wiedział, jak to wszystko się zakończy.

OoO

Zbliżał się świt. Było nadal ciemno, nawet ptaki się jeszcze nie obudziły, ale ktoś w rezydencji Uchiha już kręcił się w swoim łóżku. Tym kimś był właśnie Uzumaki Naruto. Nie chciało mu się jakoś szczególnie wstać, ale wolał to zrobić zanim Sakura ponownie wtargnie do jego mieszkania z wrzaskiem, pytając, co mu się stało. Jeden taki raz już przeżył i nie miał zamiaru doczekać się następnego.

Nie rozumiał, czemu przyjaciółka musiała mu zrobić taką awanturę. Przecież tylko zaspał na jedno spotkanie, ale to tylko dlatego, że przez kilka dni ciężko pracował po nocach i musiał kiedyś zaznać dłuższego snu. A ta na niego nawrzeszczała, że się zapracowuje na śmierć, a później i tak wygnała go do pracy. Prawdziwa hipokrytka! Dlatego nie można się dziwić, że Naruto wolał wstać wcześniej, niż doczekać tego momentu, kiedy Haruno zacznie się o niego martwić i postanowi sprawdzić, czy coś mu się nie stało. Póki co mógł jednak jeszcze trochę poleżeć, tylko tyle, by się obudzić.

Mruknął, nie otwierając jeszcze oczu, i przeciągnął się, by wyprostować kości. Przynajmniej taki miał zamiar, jednak coś mu przeszkodziło.

Co, do licha? Przecież wczoraj w nocy nie czytał żadnych dokumentów. Nie powinien mieć w takim razie ciasno w łóżku, wręcz przeciwnie…

Otworzył natychmiast oczy, napinając się. Gotowy zarówno do obrony jak i do ataku. Jego ręka sama powędrowała pod poduszkę, gdzie powinien być kunai, ale dłoń nie znalazła żadnej broni. To go jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło. Dopiero widok czarnej, potarganej czupryny na sąsiedniej poduszce go rozluźnił.

Sasuke spał tuż koło niego. Włosy miał w nieładzie — chyba pierwszy raz go takiego widział, a twarz rozluźnioną.

Hmmmm… Co się wieczorem stało…? I co to za zapach…? Skądś go kojarzył. Taki zapach unosił się w pokoju, kiedy przez przypadek przeszkodził Kakashi'emu w molestowaniu Iruki. O Kami-sama!

Nagle wszystkie wspomnienia poprzedniej nocy wróciły do niego. Przełykając ślinę odchylił kołdrę, spoglądając na swoje ciało. Był nagi, jak go Pan Bóg stworzył.

Czyli on… oni… O kurczę!

Załamał się. Podwinął pod siebie nogi i położył czoło na kolanach, głowę zaś objął ramionami. Oddychał głęboko, spokojnie. Tsunade nauczyła go tej techniki, gdy zauważyła, że w pewnych momentach nie radzi sobie ze stresem. Musiał to wszystko przemyśleć. Wczoraj obaj trochę przeholowali z alkoholem, później bitwa w ogródku, Sasuke molestujący go przy wszystkich….

— Aj…

Jęknął. Teraz to będzie miał problem ze spotkaniem się twarzą w twarz z przyjaciółmi. Może oni również przesadzili z wysoko procentowymi napojami i również o tym zapomną, ale na to za bardzo nie liczył.

Dobrze… Niech pomyśli… Co było następne…

Sasuke zabrał go do pokoju, zaczęli się ze sobą spierać, a później…

Gryyyy…. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że się na to zgodził. Nie znaczy to, że było niemiło. Wręcz przeciwnie, było cudownie, kiedy Sasuke go dotykał, ale ten ma przecież dziecko. Lubi kobiety, miał żonę! Co prawda droczył się z nim na różne sposoby, a przez alkohol to jego droczenie zaszło trochę za daleko…

Chciało mu się krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć i demolować pokój. W jego duszy najróżniejsze emocje ścierały się ze sobą. W pewnym momencie poczuł, jak lis drapie bramę w jego wnętrzu. Chciał się wydostać… Nie mógł na to pozwolić.

Zagryzł zęby na dłoni. Czuł w ustach metaliczny smak swej krwi, ale absurdalnie to właśnie ona pozwalała mu się uspokoić. Zamknął oczy, zmuszając demona do wycofania się. Dopiero, kiedy odzyskał nad nim całkowitą kontrolę, wyszedł z łóżka, by wziąć prysznic. Później bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju. Nie chciał budzić przyjaciela, miał przynajmniej nadzieję, że to ciągle był jego przyjaciel. Niech on również poukłada niedawne zdarzenia w swojej głowie. Lepiej mu się nie narzucać od razu po obudzeniu.

Zszedł po schodach na dół. Już w połowie drogi usłyszał podejrzane dźwięki, co rusz uciszanie, przerywane śmiechem. Wystarczyło jeszcze kilka stopni, a znalazł się na dole wśród shinobi, którzy krzątali się dookoła.

— Cześć, Naruto. Dobrze ci się spało? — przywitała go Sakura, która dyrygowała wszystkimi.

— Tak.

— Tak wywnioskowaliśmy, zwłaszcza po odgłosach, dochodzących z waszego pokoju — zaśmiał się Kiba, który właśnie przechodził obok z głośnikami.

— Cicho bądź! — krzyknęła na niego Sakura. — Gdyby nie Naruto, to nie mógłbyś spędzić tej nocy z Hinatą. — Inuzuka uśmiechnął się w iście zwierzęcy sposób.

— Racja! Dzięki stary. Liczę na to, że miałeś tak samo udaną noc jak ja — zaśmiał się jeszcze raz, odchodząc. Na policzkach Uzumaki'ego pojawił się ognisty rumieniec.

— Nie przejmuj się nim. — Poklepała go po ramieniu. — I tak nie robiliście największego hałasu. Pierwsze miejsce w tym zajął Lee i Neji. — Naruto jęknął. To nie była informacja, którą chciał usłyszeć. — Teraz wszyscy robią zakłady, kto był na górze — kontynuowała niczym niezrażona dziewczyna. — Neji raczej nam tego nie powie, ale od Lee nie będzie ciężko tego wyciągnąć. Hyuuga chodzi teraz za nim niczym pies. Wszyscy się z tego podśmiewają, ale wiesz, jaki on jest, potrafi wszystkich uciszyć jednym spojrzeniem. No, ale dzięki temu Kiba ma więcej możliwości, by być sam na sam z Hinatą. Świetna robota, Hokage. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego. — A co z wami? — zmieniła nagle temat.

— Nie rozumiem. — Spojrzał na nią z rozpaczą.

— Kto był dzisiejszej nocy na górze?

— Sakura! — jęknął. — Nie zapominaj, że jesteś moją podwładną i nie powinnaś pytać o moje życie seksualne.

— Nie dzisiaj. — Widząc brak zrozumienia w oczach przyjaciela, wyjaśniła: — Dałeś nam wszystkim wolny dzień, żebyśmy doszli do siebie. Dziś więc nie jestem twoją podwładną, ale tylko i wyłącznie przyjaciółką. Nie możesz mi tu zarzucać braku szacunku. — Uzumaki jęknął. — O, i nie powinieneś tyle pić, bo zaczniesz przypominać Tsunade.

— Nigdy nie uda mi się wypić tyle sake, co ona.

— Tak, ale nawet ta mała ilość wystarczyła, żebyś razem z Sasuke zrobił całkiem niezłe przedstawienie. — I znów zabrzmiał jęk Uzumaki'ego.

— Proszę, Sakura, nie wspominaj tego. Chcę wymazać to wydarzenie z pamięci! — Słysząc to, spojrzała na niego dziwnie, jednak widząc jego zrozpaczoną minę, nie drążyła dalej tematu.

— Dobrze — powiedziała jedynie.

— Dziękuję — westchnął z ulgą. — Co robicie? — zapytał, spoglądając na wszystkich shinobi, którzy co rusz coś przenosili.

— Sprzątamy. Nie chcemy, żeby Sasuke miał jakieś złe wspomnienia po tej imprezie — wyjaśniła. — Lee i Neji sprzątają ogródek, a raczej ratują zniszczone wczoraj róże. Chciałam, żeby zrobili to Rock i Sai, bo to oni je zniszczyli, ale…

— Neji na to nie pozwolił — dokończył za nią Naruto.

— Właśnie. — Przewróciła oczami. — Wkrótce skończymy sprzątać i się wyniesiemy.

— Świetnie! — krzyknął Uzumaki, zakąszając rękawy. — To ja wam pomogę! Szybciej skończymy!

Ze śmiechem pobiegł do salonu, aby pomóc w ostatnich porządkach. Sakura obserwowała go z uśmiechem, ale kiedy zniknął jej z pola widzenia, odwróciła się w stronę schodów.

— Będziesz musiał się naprawdę postarać — powiedziała bezgłośnie, a potem podeszła do przyjaciół.

Ta dwójka sama będzie musiała sobie poradzić.


	13. Rozdział 13

**Rozdział 13**

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna, ubrany w standardowy strój Anbu, szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarze siedziby Hokage. Niewiele brakowało, by biegł. Tym osobnikiem był Sasuke Uchiha, który zaledwie przed trzema miesiącami wrócił do wioski ze swej długoterminowej misji. Dziś ukończył któreś już z kolei zadanie, które powierzył mu na ten okres aktualny przywódca Konohy — najlepszy przyjaciel mężczyzny i to właśnie on — Naruto — był powodem złości Uchihy.

Złości? Nie, to było wielkie niedopowiedzenie. Był wściekły. Po tamtej imprezie, gdy już myślał, że między nimi wszystko się ułoży i wyzna młotkowi swoje uczucia, ten zrobił mu coś takiego!

Nawet teraz, po takim czasie, na samo wspomnienie jego dłonie zaciskały się w pieści.

OoO

Kiedy się obudził następnego dnia po przyjęciu, zdał sobie sprawę, że w domu jest zadziwiająco cicho. Niepokojąco cicho. Nigdy się do tego nie przyznawał, ale nie cierpiał tego spokoju, zawsze przypominało mu to okres po śmierci całego klanu, kiedy samotnie spędzał czas w rezydencji. Cisza aż dzwoniła mu w uszach, powodowała, że jego serce biło niespokojnie i nie było to spowodowane chęcią walki czy zbliżającą się zemstą, to uczucie było o wiele bardziej niegodne wojownika.

To był strach, przerażenie, które powodowało, że w uszach słyszał szum i nie mógł się na niczym skupić. Uzumaki to zmienil, ten tchórzliwy kociak — a raczej lis — zakłócił jego ciszę. Spowodował, że czuł emocje, które dawno zniknęły z jego życia. Właśnie dlatego tak często przebywał obok chłopaka, choć zawsze twierdził, że jest dla niego utrapieniem. Powoli jego uczucia stawały się głębsze, aż zdał sobie sprawę, że się w nim zadurzył. Na początku czuł po prostu potrzebę ciągłego przebywała obok Uzumaki'ego i niechęć do ludzi, którzy się do niego zbytnio zbliżyli. Później, gdy nadeszły jego nocne fantazje, poczuł się przerażony tym, co czuje, lecz po tych długich latach nie czuł już strachu wobec tego, co się z nim działo. Teraz kierował się tylko chęcią zabrania młodego mężczyzny, którym stał się Naruto, do łóżka i trzymania go tam przez kilka dni. Nawet jeśli musiałby się posunąć do przemocy, bo wiedział jakie byłoby to dla nich obu satysfakcjonujące!

Teraz jednak nie musiał się nad tym zastanawiać. Wrócił wspomnieniami do tamtego dnia. Cisza była taka sama jak wtedy, gdy był sam w rezydencji, zrezygnowany, bez życia, w tamtym czasie był tylko Mścicielem, niezdolnym do uczuć.

Zaniepokojony tym stanem, nie kłopotał się ubraniem, tylko zszedł na dół. Spodziewał się zobaczyć, jeśli nie reszty przyjaciół Uzumaki'ego, to przynajmniej jego samego. Wręcz tego pragnął. Ujrzenia go w kuchni, gdzie szykowałby posiłek dla niego i syna — ale dom był pusty, zimny i cichy. Nie było śladu po wczorajszej imprezie, a w zasięgu wzroku nie ujrzał żadnej żywej duszy. Miało się wrażenie, że wszystko, co się zdarzyło w nocy, nie miało tak naprawdę miejsca.

Przymykając oczy, starał się wyczuć aurę osób, które przebywały w domu. Wyczuł swego syna, śpiącego spokojnie na górze, w swojej sypialni. Trochę go to uspokoiło, ale dopiero ślad mocy, delikatnej, wręcz nieuchwytnej, tak naprawdę ułagodził jego nerwy.

Uniósł powieki, Uzumaki tu był. To była jego moc, ciepła niczym wiosenny wietrzyk, mógł ją wyczuć w domu. Inne ślady już wyparowały, tylko moc Naruto była jeszcze dostrzegalna. Chyba dlatego, że jego chakra była tak dzika, nieokiełznana jak demon, który w nim siedział.

Wyciągnął rękę, jakby chwytał coś tylko dla niego dostrzegalnego. Kiedy rozwarł rękę, nie miał nic w dłoni. Uciekło, znikło przed jego uchwytem, tak jak Uzumaki po wspólnie spędzonej nocy. Niemożliwe było, że nic nie pamiętał, ale dlaczego nie został, żeby z nim porozmawiać? Czyżby nic to dla niego nie znaczyło? Nie, Naruto taki nie był.

Wściekły, skierował swoje kroki do kuchni. Nie przejmował się tym, że nie szedł jak wyszkolony wojownik, że jego stopy ciężko stąpały, a jego moc przelewała się wściekłymi falami po rezydencji. Na pewno w ten sposób obudzi swego syna, ale się tym nie przejmował. Taichi był już przyzwyczajony do humorów ojca i był jeszcze bardziej wrażliwy na chakry osób niż Sasuke. Nic dziwnego. Mężczyzna nauczył się tej umiejętności i im dłużej ją stosował tym łatwiej mu to szło, ale wciąż kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku, zaś Taichi robił to automatycznie, wyczuwał aury innych osób bez żadnego trudu. Było to dla niego jak oddychanie, miał to we krwi. Klan jego matki specjalizował się właśnie w tym, w odczytywaniu aury, którą miał każdy, niezależnie czy był wojownikiem, czy zwykłym mieszkańcem. Dziecko, staruszka — to było bez różnicy. Dla klanu Omizuki było zadziwiające, że ktoś z zewnątrz nauczył się ich techniki, ale kładli to na karb sharingana, który posiadał Sasuke. Po części była to prawda.

Uchiha korzystał z niego, kiedy uczył się tej techniki i automatycznie uaktywniał się, kiedy z niej korzystał. Dlatego też zazwyczaj zamykał oczy, kiedy używał tej umiejętności. Nie chciał wzbudzić zaniepokojenia u przypadkowego obserwatora, gdyby jego oczy nagle zmieniły barwę.

Kiedy dotarł do kuchni, pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, był wielki talerz z kanapkami. Nie wątpił ani przez chwilę w to, kto je przyszykował, jednak ważniejsza rzecz znajdowała się pod talerzem.

Pod naczyniem spoczywała kartka, ledwie widoczna spod porcelany. Jakby ten, kto ją tam zostawił, nie chciał, by została szybko odkryta. Z Sasuke ten numer nie przeszedł.

Od razu poderwał papier, gdy tylko dostrzegł niedbały charakter pisma Uzumaki'ego. Nie zmienił się odkąd byli dziećmi.

Był ciekawy, co napisał Młotek na usprawiedliwienie swojej ucieczki bez pożegnania. Cichym i mrocznym głosem zaczął czytać pozostawioną notatkę.

— _Dzień dobry, draniu._ — Jego wargi wykrzywiły się w coś na kształt uśmiechu, jednak wciąż wściekłość buzowała mu pod skórą. — _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak ty nie zrywa się wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca._ — Brwi Sasuke powędrowały do góry. — Tak jakbyś ty budził się z samego rana — warknął, wracając do czytania. — _Nie mając nic innego do roboty, razem z innymi posprzątałem mieszkanie. Nie musisz się więc martwić sprzątaniem, ale znając ciebie to i tak nie uwierzysz mi na słowo i sam jeszcze raz wszystko wyczyścisz_ — Uchiha trochę się uspokoił. Naruto całkiem nieźle go znał – _ale i tak wypadałoby nam podziękować. Będę ci o tym przypominać._ — Sasuke prychnął. Tak, już widział, jak Uzumaki będzie za nim latał i przypominał mu, że ma mu podziękować. To raczej on będzie mu dziękować, kiedy z nim skończy. — _Grządki z różami także przywróciliśmy do poprzedniego stanu, a przynajmniej się staraliśmy._ — Sasuke szybko zerknął przez okno na ogród. Rzeczywiście, ziemia była rozkopana, a róże zostały umocowane na kratce. Nie wątpił, że się zregenerują. Była to silna odmiana, która nie poddawał się tak łatwo. To był jeden z powodów, dla których klan postanowił je zasadzić. — _Draniu…_ — Czytał dalej, ale dalsza część tekstu była zmazana, tak jakby Naruto chciał coś napisać, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił. Te zamazane słowa ciągnęły się przez dwie linijki tekstu. Dopiero pod koniec, gdy kartka się już kończyła, drobnym i jeszcze bardziej zachwianym charakterem pisma niż zazwyczaj, Uzumaki napisał. — _Dziękuję za opiekę, gdy byłem w TYM stanie. Z czasem się odwdzięczę. Pozdrów ode mnie Taichi'ego._

Kartka została zgnieciona w dłoni, ramiona mężczyzny napięły się. Jeśli miał jakieś wątpliwości, czy Naruto pamiętał o ich wspólnej nocy, to teraz się ich pozbył. Młotek pamiętał wszystko, świadczyły o tym jego słowa i zamazany tekst. Jakby nie wiedział, co ma napisać, a jednak sumienie nie pozwalało mu tak skończyć tej ubogiej notki, lecz zamiast zostać i z nim porozmawiać na ten temat, postanowił uciec, zostawiając tylko taką marną namiastkę siebie.

— Odwdzięczysz mi się, jestem tego pewien, Uzumaki, odwdzięczysz się. Jeśli nie dzisiaj, to z czasem. — Z jego gardła wydobył się warkot rozwścieczonego zwierzęcia. Jednakże jego zemsta musiała zostać odłożona na później, do kuchni wszedł jego syn.

Taichi był całkiem przytomny i nie podszedł do ojca. Wyczuwał jego humor i nie chciał go pogarszać, ale nie mógł sobie darować zimnego spojrzenia. Sasuke dostrzegł w tych oczach odbicie swego spojrzenia sprzed lat. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, zaczął szykować coś do popicia kanapek.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia próbował się skontaktować z Uzumaki'm, ale wciąż napotykał przeszkody w postaci innych shinobi, którzy twierdzili, że Hokage jest zajęty i nie ma czasu przyjmować żadnych gości. Mógł co prawda wtargnąć do biura, ale nie chciał tego robić. Zaciskał jedynie szczęki i z godnością odchodził, jednak mało mu to dawało. Każdego dnia wracał niczym wierny pies, pytając, czy Hokage ma wolny czas i w końcu go przyjmie. Odpowiedź była wciąż taka sama. Naruto był zajęty, aż w końcu po dwóch tygodniach ciągłego przychodzenia pod drzwi gabinetu został wpuszczony. Chciał się dowiedzieć, co znaczy to zachowanie, ale nim powiedział chociaż słowo, jakiś zarzut, Naruto bez patrzenia na niego, podał mu kartkę. Na pytanie, co to było, odpowiedział jedynie, że była to jego misja, a o Taichi'ego nie musiał się martwić, ponieważ znajdzie miejsce w domu jego przyjaciół. Sasuke na tę wiadomość zgrzytnął zębami, ale nie mógł się sprzeciwiać. Wiedział, że chłopiec będzie musiał mieszkać u innych, kiedy będzie na misjach, ale nie spodziewał się takiej odprawy ze strony Uzumaki'ego. Ten młotek przez cały czas, kiedy wyjaśniał mu w kilku zdaniach, na czym będzie polegała jego misja, ani na chwilę na niego nie spojrzał.

Warknąwszy coś, co brzmiało jak potwierdzenie, że rozumie wszystko, wyszedł z biura trzaskając drzwiami. Nie mógł tak szybko wybaczyć tej zniewagi, więc jak tylko skończył swoje zadanie, znów przyszedł do niego. Wiedział jak żałośnie to wygląda, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Czekało na niego to samo, co poprzednio.

Naruto powiedział, że jest zajęty i daje mu tydzień wolnego, by mógł spędzić trochę czasu z synem, a później znów wysłał go na misję. I tak na okrągło. Kończył powierzone mu zadanie, dostawał parę dni urlopu, który spędzał z chłopcem, w międzyczasie żądając widzenia z Hokage, który wciąż nie chciał się z nim spotkać w wolnych chwilach, a później dostawał kolejne misje. Jedyne informacje, jakie miał na temat Uzumaki'ego, pochodziły od dwóch osób: od Sakury, ale ona nie dzieliła się nimi zbyt hojnie — była zbyt oddana przyjacielowi, nawet jeśli Sasuke też nim był. Choć czuł się urażony, nie mógł mieć do niej większych pretensji, przecież przez długi okres czasu nie zachowywał się jak przyjaciel. Nie, był wręcz chłodny, ale ona też nie zachowywała się jak przyjaciółka, raczej jak fanka, która czyhała na jego cnotę.

Drugim jego źródłem, bardziej skłonnym do udzielania informacji, był Taichi. Chłopiec pod jego nieobecność większą część czasu spędzał z Naruto, albo Na-chan, jak go nazywał.

Na początku zirytował się na syna, który tak łatwo nawiązał kontakt z mężczyzną, podczas gdy on sam nie mógł z nim normalnie porozmawiać, ale później dostrzegł korzyści z tego płynące. Dzięki temu, że Taichi zaprzyjaźnił się z Uzumaki'm, mógł zawsze się dowiedzieć, w jakim humorze był Naruto, co lubił, a czego nie lubił, choć jego gust niewiele się zmienił przez te lata, ale w opowiadaniach chłopca dostrzegł, że Naruto stał się bardziej poważny. Nie działał już tak impulsywnie, chociaż wciąż potrafił zachowywać się jak dziecko. Tak jak wtedy, gdy Taichi opowiadał mu, jak wraz z Na-chan rzucali się kulkami zrobionymi z papieru w gabinecie Hokage, podczas jednego z nudniejszych dni, aż Sakura nie przerwała tej zabawy i nie wytargała ich porządnie za uszy.

Innym razem zabrał pięciolatka nad rzekę, gdzie spędzili prawie cały dzień pływając, ścigając się po lesie i spędzając po prostu mile czas na zabawie oraz żartach. Sasuke słuchając tego wszystkiego żałował, że nie mógł być tam razem z nimi i przegapił szansę zobaczenia uśmiechu na twarzy młotka. Przez ten czas, kiedy był poza wioską, stracił już zbyt wiele chwil z życia Uzumaki'ego, jednakże gdyby nie to, nie miałby teraz swego syna, a tego nie poświęciłby za nic w świecie! Jednak tym razem Naruto przekroczył wszelkie granice.

Ostatnio dał mu najdłuższy urlop, na trzy tygodnie, podczas których sam pojechał do Gaary, niby to przedyskutować jakieś ważne dla obu wiosek sprawy. Tak jakby Uchiha w to wierzył. Skłony był bardziej uznać, że ten przed nim ucieka. A kiedy dał mu dwutygodniową misję, po której ukończeniu poszedł do Sakury, gdzie aktualnie powinien znajdować się Taichi, dowiedział się od niej, że cały dzień chłopiec spędził z Uzumaki'm. Naruto nie miał czasu, by zamienić z nim kilka słów, ale dla jego syna miał zawsze czas.

OoO

Cierpliwość Sasuke się skończyła. Nie miał zamiaru dawać się już więcej wodzić za nos. Nie będzie już za nim chodzić, żebrząc o uwagę. Nie, dość tego poniżania. Naruto będzie musiał z nim porozmawiać i nie wykpi się tym, że nie ma czasu. Haruno dała mu jasno do zrozumienia, że Hokage nie ma dzisiaj żadnych spotkań ani ważnych dokumentów, które muszą być natychmiast wypełnione. Cały dzisiejszy dzień poświęcił Taichi'emu. Zapewne ta nieuwaga była spowodowana tym, że Uchiha miał wrócić dopiero za dwa dni, w innym wypadku postarałby się o jakieś inne plany, byle tylko nie znaleźć czasu dla niego. Na swoje nieszczęście Naruto nie przewidział, że Sasuke może wrócić wcześniej — teraz Sasuke to wykorzysta.

Zmierzał szybkim krokiem do gabinetu Hokage. Jego biały płaszcz, z którego korzystał w krainie mgły, delikatnie otulał jego sylwetkę. Ta delikatność nie pasowała do ognistych emocji, które w nim szalały.

Inni na korytarzu wyczuwali jego humor. Nikt nie odezwał się do niego, a wszyscy schodzili mu z drogi. Musieli zdawać sobie sprawę, że miał już dość takiego traktowania. Wszyscy od jakiegoś miesiąca robili zakłady: Ile Sasuke jeszcze wytrzyma? Kto się pierwszy podda? Kto komu ulegnie?

Tak wiele zakładów, a każdy niepewien. Obaj nie zachowywali się w typowy dla nich sposób. Naruto unikał bezpośredniej konfrontacji, a Sasuke wciąż przełykał swoją dumę. Wszyscy stawiali na to, że Uzumaki pierwszy się załamie, ale tak się nie stało. To druga strona tego konfliktu otworzyła gwałtownie drzwi gabinetu Hokage, wchodząc do środka.

Sasuke już miał powiedzieć kilka słów, które na pewno nie spodobałyby się mężczyźnie i których jego syn nie powinien usłyszeć, gdy ujrzał dość uroczy obrazek.

Naruto ubrany w biały płaszcz, charakterystyczny dla przywódcy wioski, leżał rozłożony wygodnie na kanapie. Jedna z jego nóg i ręka spoczywały na podłodze, jakby miał za chwilę zsunąć się z mebla. Druga stopa była przerzucona przez oparcie kanapy, zaś lewym ramieniem obejmował plecy Taichi'ego, który leżał na jego brzuchu. Chłopiec ułożył głowę na złożonych dłoniach, zaś jego małe ciałko unosiło się do góry za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna nabierał oddechu. Używał Uzumaki'ego jak materaca. Musieli ze sobą rozmawiać w tej pozycji, nim senność wzięła nad nimi górę. Jeśli jednak tak było, to dlaczego Naruto miał nasunięte okrycie głowy Hokage na oczy? Przez to nie można było zauważyć jego twarzy. Wniosek był jeden — Taichi pierwszy usnął i Uzumakie również postanowił uciąć sobie drzemkę, naciągnąć kapelusz na oczy, by słońce go nie raziło w oczy.

Widząc, jak dwójka kochanych przez niego osób spokojnie śpi, odeszła mu chęć wrzeszczenia. Całe napięcie opuściło jego ciało. Naruto miał fatalny wpływ na jego nerwy. Potrafił doprowadzić go do furii, by później samym swoim widokiem ułagodzić go niczym treser dzikie stworzenie.

W pewnym momencie nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Osunął się na podłogę tuż obok kanapy.

— Kami-sama, on mnie wkrótce wykończy. On, albo frustracja spowodowana brakiem seksu — mruknął. Mógł sobie pozwolić na taką swobodę, będąc pewnym że oni się nie obudzą. Ich oddechy były spokojnie, prawie nie dało się zauważyć, że klatki piersiowe się unoszą. — Jesteś niemożliwy. — Ściągnął ostrożnie kapelusz z twarzy Uzumaki'ego. Nawet jeden kosmyk włosów się nie poruszył pod tym dotykiem. — Czy naprawdę tak ciężko jest ze mną porozmawiać? Nie widzieliśmy się tak długo. Byłeś zadowolony na mój widok, a w nocy taki gorący. — Uśmiechnął się, bawiąc się jego włosami. Obserwował Naruto, jak ten oblizał łakomie usta, a później zmarszczył nos. Zachciało mu się śmiać. — Wciąż nie mam pojęcia jak zostałeś Hokage. — Pogłaskał kciukiem jego lisie blizny na policzku, a później dotknął jego warg, jeszcze wilgotnych po jego różowym języczku. — Nasi wrogowie w tym czasie mogliby spokojnie nas zaatakować, a ty byś tylko mruknął przez sen. — Uklęknął, pochylając się nad nim. — Dlatego potrzebujesz kogoś, kto czuwałby nad tobą, gdy będziesz zmęczony. — Połączył swoje usta z jego.

Przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się smakiem ust ukochanego, takie delikatne i miękkie. Żaden mężczyzna nie powinien mieć takich warg. Nawet u dziewczyn były one rzadkością. Mógłby je całować bez końca, zachwycać się ich pełnym kształtem, zatracić się w nich, ale nie było mu dane jeszcze tego uczynić.

Odsunął się, wzdychając lekko. Otworzył oczy, a jego wzrok napotkał błękit wcale nie osnuty snem. Nie, oczy Uzumaki'ego były całkiem przytomne, uważne i analizujące. Oddech w piersiach Sasuke zamarł. Mógł jedynie patrzeć z bliska w te tęczówki.

W jasnym błękicie były ciemniejsze plamki, a tuż przy źrenicach niektóre z tych plamek zmieniały kolor na bursztynowy. Można było to dostrzec tylko wtedy, gdy patrzyło się na nie z bliska. Nawet Sasuke miał niewiele okazji, by ujrzeć to piękne zjawisko.

— Co robisz?

To pytanie wytrąciło Sasuke z równowagi.

— Słucham? — odpowiedział bez zastanowienia. Natychmiast ugryzł się w język, zdając sobie sprawę, jak głupie było to pytanie.

— Co robisz? — Naruto uniósł się, przytrzymując chłopca, by ten nie obudził się pod wpływem tego ruchu. — I nie mów, że nie wiesz, co mam na myśli. Dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś i czemu nie jesteś na misji? — zapytał spokojnie, choć w środku czuł się zmieszany, choć w pewnym sensie mu się to podobało. Nie mógł też nie zauważyć, że Sasuke wyglądał całkiem apetycznie w stroju shinobi, z potarganymi włosami i niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku, który pojawił się po jego słowach.

— Wróciłem wcześniej — warknął, hamując emocje. Czuł się zdenerwowany, zły i rozchwiany emocjonalnie. — A co do pierwszego, to w tym wieku powinieneś wiedzieć, dlaczego ludzie się całują. — Poderwał się na nogi. Czuł się lepiej, kiedy to on patrzył z góry na mężczyznę, to dało mu poczucie przewagi.

— Wiem dlaczego ludzie się całują, ale nie wiem, dlaczego ty mnie pocałowałeś?

Uniósł głowę, nie przejmując się tym, że musi ją zadzierać, by na niego patrzeć. I tak zawsze był niższy od niego i już się przyzwyczaił, że zawsze musiał unosić głowę, by móc patrzeć mu w oczy.

— Nie możesz od czasu do czasu wysilić tej swojej blond główki? — Znów pochylił się nad nim, kładąc dłonie na oparciu kanapy, w ten sposób zamykając go w swoich ramionach. — Na pewno znasz odpowiedź na te wszystkie pytania, na te i inne, jeszcze nie zadane. Musisz się tylko zastanowić.

Z każdym słowem pochylał się niżej, aż jego usta znalazły się tuż przy uchu mężczyzny. Wystarczyło by odwrócił odrobinę głowę, a policzkiem otarłby się o policzek Uzumaki'ego. Lecz z tej pozycji nie mógł widzieć, jak ten się skrzywił i zagryzł dolną wargę. Na policzkach mężczyzny pojawiły się delikatne rumieńce.

— Odsuń się — powiedział beznamiętnie. To zaniepokoiło Sasuke na tyle, by się odsunął. Spodziewał się gniewu, zaprzeczenia lub jakichś intensywnych uczuć, a nie obojętności. — Mam dość. — Naruto westchnął, spoglądając na niego spod rzęs. — Nie rozumiem cię. Byłeś żonaty, masz dziecko. Czego ty niby ode mnie oczekujesz? Nie znam cię, jesteś inny. — Przymknął oczy, odchylając głowę, aż oparł ją o oparcie.

— Dorosłem, tak jak ty. Nie możemy być wciąż dzieciakami.

Chwycił jego rękę, przybliżając ją do swych ust. Całował każdą kosteczkę. Później odwrócił dłoń ukochanego i przejechał językiem po wierzchniej jej stronie. Naruto zadrżał, ale nie otworzył oczu.

— Co robisz?

— Uwodzę cię — odpowiedział najbardziej seksownym głosem, na jaki było go stać. Myślał, że nie osiągnie tym nic, ale na ustach Uzumaki'ego pojawił się uśmiech. Postanowił kontynuować. — Pamiętasz tę noc po imprezie, gdy spaliśmy w jednym łóżku? — zapytał. To, jak Naruto zesztywniał, dało mu jednoznaczną odpowiedź. — Uciekasz przed tym, co do mnie czujesz. — Musnął wewnętrzną stronę jego ud. Zanim jednak posunął się dalej, został powstrzymany.

— Zostaw — warknął Naruto, trzymując go za nadgarstek i zatrzymując go w miejscu. — Masz się do mnie nie zbliżać.

— Tak więc chcesz to rozegrać?! — krzyknął, wyrywając rękę. — Ty będziesz Hokage, a ja jednym z wielu twoich wojowników. Żadnych innych kontaktów! — warczał, chodząc po gabinecie niczym rozdrażniony lampart.

— Tak.

To była stanowcza odpowiedź, która jeszcze bardziej podsyciła emocje Uchihy.

— Nie zgadzam się! — Dopadł do niego. — Nie pozwolę, żebyś ode mnie uciekł!

— Ja... Nie... Uciekam... — Naruto warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, a błękit jego oczu mieszał się z czerwienią. Nie było wiadomo, z kim zaraz będzie rozmawiał Sasuke: z Uzumaki'm, czy może z jego demonem.

— Oszukujesz tylko siebie! — Nie odrywał od niego spojrzenia, nie wycofał się tak jak zwykle.

Z ust mężczyzny wydobył się warkot. Jeszcze trochę, a rzucą się na siebie. Napiętą atmosferę przerwał Taichi.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał sennie, przecierając oczy piąstkami.

— Nie, nic się nie stało — powiedział Naruto, wzdychając. Napięcie z jego mięśni ustąpiło. — Masz naprawdę niesamowity talent do zażegnywania kłótni. — Pogłaskał jego plecy. Zamiast krótko przystrzyżonych paznokci miał długie pazury. Dostrzegając to, zabrał gwałtownie rękę, zaciskając ją w pięść, by choć trochę ukryć swój brak kontroli. — Idź do ojca. — Wyprostował nogi tak, że gdyby Taichi nie schwycił jego koszuli, zsunąłby się na podłogę.

— Na-chan. — Chłopiec przyjrzał mu się uważnie, a potem się z nim zgodził. — Dobrze.

Kiwnął głową, nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia, nawet wtedy, gdy Naruto zmieszany spuścił wzrok. Czuł się głupio, że dał się tak sprowokować, gdy miał syna Sasuke na swoich kolanach. Ten zaś poluźnił ucisk na jego ubraniu i zsunął się z wdziękiem na podłogę, od razu drepcząc do ojca i chwytając jego dłoń.

— Idźcie już, jestem zmęczony. — Naruto spojrzał gdzieś na ścianę nad ich głowami.

— Nie mam zamiaru… — Sasuke chciał zaprotestować, ale Taichi pociągnął go za rękę.

— Tataoooo… — jęknął. — Też jestem zmęczony. — Ziewnął, nie zasłaniając ust i demonstrując, jak bardzo był zmęczony.

— Niech będzie — skapitulował Sasuke. — Pójdziemy do domu. — Skierował się do wyjścia, ale w przejściu zatrzymał się na chwilę. — Później jeszcze porozmawiamy.

— Nie sądzę — prychnął Naruto. Uchiha tylko mruknął coś niezbyt cenzuralnego pod nosem i wyszedł.

OoO

— Głupi młotek!

Warczał przez całą drogę do wyjścia, ciągnąc za sobą swego syna. Nie zważał na nic i na nikogo. Słyszał, że niektórzy go witają, ale oni go nie obchodzili.

Myślał, że wszystko dziś sobie wyjaśnią z Naruto, ale zamiast tego byli o krok od kłótni. Jeszcze trochę i zamiast starać się z nim kulturalnie porozmawiać, porwie go i przywiąże do łóżka. Wtedy ten będzie musiał go wysłuchać.

— Babcia Tsunade! — krzyknął nagle Taichi, puszczając dłoń ojca.

— Taichi! — krzyknął na niego zły, że oddalił się bez pytania.

— Dobry wieczór, Sasuke — przywitała go była Hokage, podchodząc do niego z chłopcem na rękach.

— Dobry wieczór, Czcigodna — mruknął.

— Widzę, że jesteś dziś raczej nie w sosie. Czyżby coś się stało? — Z uśmiechem zerknęła na korytarz, z którego wyszedł, a później na niego. Nie miał wątpliwości, że wiedziała, z kim przed chwilą rozmawiał.

— Nie, nic się nie stało. Czcigodna myli się co do mojego stanu. Jestem tylko zmęczony. Niedawno skończyłem powierzone mi zadanie i jeszcze nie byłem w domu. Jeśli Czcigodna pozwoli to pójdę do siebie. — Odwrócił się i odszedł kilka metrów. Kiedy nie usłyszał za sobą cichego tupotu stóp, odwrócił się. Taichi szeptał coś do ucha pochylającej się Tsunade. Na jej ustach widniał uśmieszek i kiwała zadowolona głową. — Idziesz? — zapytał syna, mrużąc oczy. Nie podobało mu się to zachowanie.

— Idę! — odkrzyknął chłopiec, całując jeszcze kobietę w policzek i biegnąc po chwili do ojca.

— O czym rozmawialiście? — zapytał, obserwując jak Tsunade odchodzi.

— O niczym — odparł śpiewnie, chwytając na powrót jego dłoń.

— Nie lubię kłamstw. — Spojrzał na jego rozpromienioną twarzyczkę.

—Nie musisz się martwić. — Taichi pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia. — Nie będziesz miał żadnych problemów. Obiecuję. — Uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

— Chciałbym w to wierzyć — westchnął, wychodząc razem z nim na zewnątrz.

Promienie zachodzącego słońca oświetliły ich sylwetki, na chwilę ich oślepiając. Nie wiedzieli, że byli doskonale widoczni w tym momencie dla właściciela lisich blizn. Uśmiechał się z tęsknotą, ale do jego oczu wkradł się smutek w tym samym momencie, gdy słońce zaszło za horyzontem, a Sasuke wraz z synem ruszyli w drogę do domu. Cofnął się w głąb gabinetu, miał wiele do przemyślenia.


	14. Rozdział 14

**Rozdział 14**

Minął tydzień od spotkania Sasuke z Naruto, który był dość stresujący dla starszego Uchihy. Spodziewał się w każdej chwili, że to, co przyszykował dla niego syn by ich połączyć, runie na niego niczym grom z jasnego nieba, lecz nic się nie działo. Nie wiedział, czy powinien się z tego faktu cieszyć, czy może być jednak bardziej zaniepokojony.

Chodź Taichi wykazywał się większą inteligencją niż dzieci w jego wieku, to czasami wciąż zachowywał się jak na jego pięć wiosen przystało. Szkoda tylko, że ujawniało się to najczęściej w jego czynach. Czasami jego plany były tak absurdalne, że aż śmieszne, choć niepokojąco skuteczne. Tak jakby shinobi, widząc, jak łatwo jest obejść zastawioną pułapkę, tracili czujność i zostawali pokonani przez jeszcze bardziej absurdalny trik, który mogło wymyślić tylko dziecko. Sasuke wciąż pamiętał, jak Taichi pokonał swego dziadka.

OoO

Mężczyzna nie chciał się zgodzić, by jego wnuk wyruszył do rodzinnej wioski ojca i na stałe tam zamieszkał. Posunął się nawet do tego, że zamknął chłopca w rezydencji i obstawił ją wojownikami, którzy mieli pilnować, by Sasuke nie wtargnął do środka i nie zabrał chłopca. Jednak to nie mogło powstrzymać Uchihy.

Był tak wściekły, że ktoś odebrał mu syna, że niemal wyruszył do rezydencji bez żadnej broni. Na szczęście opanował się i wrócił do swego mieszkania, by wziąć ze sobą jakiś oręż. Jakież było jego zaskoczenie, gdy skończywszy przygotowania, zobaczył Taichi'ego siedzącego na wycieraczce. Umorusanego i w podartych spodniach, ale całego i szczęśliwego.

Okazało się, że chłopiec czekał całe dwie godziny przed mieszkaniem, ponieważ rozwścieczony ojciec nie słyszał, jak ten dobija się do drzwi. Taichi, myśląc, że go nie ma, po prostu usiadł pod progiem i czekał na jego powrót, lecz takie wyjaśnienia nie starczyły jego ojcu.

Zaciągając go do kuchni i wciskając w ręce kubek gorącej herbaty, zaczął wypytywać, jak wydostał się z rezydencji matki i w jaki sposób tutaj dotarł. Chłopiec w końcu niechętnie powiedział, że zastawił małą pułapkę na ochroniarza, którego jedynym zadaniem było pilnowanie go.

Poczekał, aż nastanie południe, nie chciał niczego robić w nocy, ponieważ sądził, że po zmroku dziadek zwiększy straż z obawy o ewentualny atak ze strony Sasuke, nikt zaś się nie spodziewał ataku w samo południe, gdy wszystkie cienie były rozpraszane przez słońce. Taichi wybrał tę porę również z tego powodu, że ludzie byli ospali po niedawnym posiłku. Powiedziawszy ochraniarzowi, że ma ochotę na szklankę mleka, nakłonił go, żeby razem z nim zszedł na dół, jednak na schodach udał, że się potknął. Marudząc, że boli go noga, pochylił się w celu pomasowania kostki. Tak naprawdę umocował cienką, przezroczystą linkę, a kiedy tylko to zrobił, przeskoczył ją, zbiegając na dół.

Ochroniarz tylko się zaśmiał, to był oczywisty podstęp. Mimo, że Taichi starał się zasłonić swoim ciałem to, co robił, to i tak mężczyzna, stojąc wyższym stopniu, doskonale widział jego poczynania. Chłopiec zdradził się jeszcze bardziej gdy dał wielkiego susa, by samemu nie potknąć się o zastawioną pułapkę i nie stoczyć się na sam dół po schodach.

Shinobi nie przejmował się tym, że maluch ma kilkusekundową przewagę nad nim. Miał dłuższe nogi i mógł z łatwością go dogonić bez żadnego trudu, ale miał ochotę nastraszyć chłopca. Dlatego krzycząc — choć przez ten krzyk pobrzmiewał śmiech — rzucił się w pogoń za pięciolatkiem, przeskakując tak jak on nad żyłką, ale nie przewidział jednego.

Taichi doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że sztuczka z żyłką była bardzo łatwa to przejrzenia, zwłaszcza przez wyszkolonego shinobi, który miał do czynienia z najróżniejszymi pułapkami na każdej misji, dlatego też przyszykował coś jeszcze.

Kiedy przeskakiwał przez żyłkę, wyrzucił z kieszeni garść małych kulek, które podarował mu dziadek tego samego dnia, by nie czuł się smutny z powodu nieobecności ojca — tak jakby nie wiedział, że dziadek sam ograniczył te kontakty.

Shinobi, zbyt rozbawiony pułapką, nie zauważył tego małego gestu. Chłopcu wystarczyło tylko rozluźnienie dłoni, której nie widział ochroniarz, by kulki spadły na schody. Pomógł mu fakt, że z próżności rodzina Omizuki przybiła materiał do schodów, który stłumił dźwięk upadających kuleczek.

Mężczyzna przeskoczył pierwszą pułapkę, ale nie ustrzegł się przed drugą. Jego stopy napotkały kulki, a ten, zaskoczony, nie pomyślał o podmianie ciał, tylko stoczył się na dół z hałasem. Taichi ledwo co zdążył przytulić się do ściany, unikając w ten sposób upadku. Udało mu się to dzięki wyczuwaniu aur innych ludzi. Wychwycił bezbłędnie, kiedy ta zachwiała się wraz z wojownikiem, co pozwoliło mu w odpowiednim momencie usunąć się z drogi.

Nie czekał na to, by zobaczyć do końca upadek mężczyzny. Nie, odwrócił się na pięcie i pognał na górę do swego pokoju. Miał nadzieję, że inni shinobi pod wpływem hałasu zbiorą się na dole, co da mu kilka minut. Musiał liczyć, że na miejscu „wypadku" nie zjawi się nikt z rodziny jego matki, od razu by wyczuli, gdzie chłopiec się znajduje. Musiał się oddalić na pewną odległość. Co prawda potrafił ukryć swoją aurę, ale wciąż nie był w tym dobry, wolał więc chuchać na zimne.

Znalazłszy się w swoim pokoju, otworzył okno i wspiął się na gałęzie pobliskiej śliwy. Dobrze, że dziadkowie dali mu pokój matki, która uwielbiała zapach kwitnących drzew.

Ześlizgnąwszy się z drzewa, wspiął się na ogrodzenie i uciekł do lasu. Zawsze czuł się lepiej wśród dzikiej przyrody i liczył na to, że ta go ochroni — i tak chyba było, bo dotarł bezpiecznie do mieszkania, które wynajmował ojciec.

Sasuke, po wysłuchaniu jego historii, miał ochotę najpierw wytargać go za uszy za zbytnie narażanie się. Przecież w lesie znajdowały się dzikie zwierzęta! Mógł natknąć się na szpiegów z innej wioski. A gdyby ta sztuczka się nie udała? Nie wiadomo jak dziadek chłopca zareagowałby na próbę ucieczki. Z drugiej strony miał również ochotę mocno go przytulić i pogratulować mu pomysłu, ale nie zrobił żadnej z tej rzeczy.

Kazał chłopcu wziąć swoje rzeczy i natychmiast wyruszył w podróż do Wioski Ukrytej wśród Liści, lecz nie był pozbawiony całkiem uczuć. Tuż przed podróżą potargał chłopcu włosy i powiedział mu, że cieszy się z jego towarzystwa. Można uznać, że były to dość chłodne słowa, ale dla malca znaczyły one bardzo wiele, o wiele więcej niż miejsce, które opuszczali.

Sasuke przez całą drogę do domu — jakże dziwnie brzmiało to słowo w jego ustach — musiał być czujny. Wysłannicy klanu Omizuki ciągle ich atakowali. Dziadek chłopca nie zaprzestał prób porwania go, a co najśmieszniejsze to właśnie pułapki Taichi'ego często ostrzegały ich przed intruzami.

Czy to dzwoneczki kupione w odwiedzanej niedawno wiosce, powieszone na krzakach, czy dołki, w których łatwo było skręcić kostkę — to wszystko ostrzegało Sasuke przed napastnikami. Ale najemnicy powoli uczyli się rozpoznawać te dziecinne pułapki i coraz trudniej było się im wymknąć. Na szczęście wkrótce dotarli do wioski.

Klan Omizuka nie miał tyle czelności by ich otwarcie zaatakować. Doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że to drugi rodzic po śmierci partnera miał władzę nad dziećmi. Dalsza rodzina nie mogła się wtrącać do ich wychowania, czy też żądać nad nimi opieki. Mogli co prawda próbować porwać chłopca, gdy Sasuke wyruszał na misje, ale jego syn — jako ulubieniec Hokage — był pod większą ochroną niż niejeden ważny władca. Często także przebywał z samym Hokage, a Omizuka nie mieli tyle śmiałości, by zaatakować samego przywódcę wioski. Był jednak jeden problem wynikający z tego, że Taichi już nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak przeszkodzić ich prześladowcom. Chłopiec coraz bardziej się nudził.

Mógłby co prawda wysłać go do akademii, mimo że Taichi nie miał jeszcze odpowiedniego wieku, ale chciał najpierw, żeby chłopiec przyzwyczaił się do wioski i do jej mieszkańców. Już wkrótce wyśle go do szkoły, chociaż nie sądził, by malec w najbliższych latach nauki dowiedział się czegoś nowego. Dobrze go wyszkolił, miał w tym udział także jego dziadek.

Hmmmmm…. Po zastanowieniu, to byłoby nawet gorsze rozwiązanie, gdyby teraz wysłał Taichi'ego do szkoły. Obecnie mógł przynajmniej przebywać z dorosłymi i zadawać im dziwne pytania lub po prostu przeszkadzać, a w akademii nie miałby nic do roboty i wciąż myślałby tylko, co tu zrobić. Z drugiej strony jego syn nigdy nie bawił się w finezję. Jeśli już coś postanowił, to od razu starał się to uzyskać lub uczynić.

Nic dziwnego, że się martwił, Taichi może wymyślić cokolwiek. Nawet jeśli mu powie, żeby nie wtrącał się, to i tak chłopiec go nie posłucha. Uprze się, że to dla jego dobra i dalej będzie robił to, co zaplanował. Czasami chciał mieć nad nim większą władzę.

OoO

— Dzień dobry, tatusiu. — Taichi wszedł do kuchni, ubrany jedynie w koszulę ojca, która służyła mu jako piżama.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział, spoglądając uważnie na smyka, ale widząc, że ten jest zaspany i wciąż pociera piąstkami oczy, uznał, że na razie nie miał się czego obawiać.

— Czy coś się stało? — zapytał, widząc, jak ojciec maszeruje bez ustanku od jednego do drugiego końca kuchni.

— Nie. — Zatrzymał się na miejscu. Nie chciał prowokować kolejnych pytań.

— Acha. — Pięciolatek kiwnął powoli głową, obserwując, jak palce Sasuke wystukują nerwowy rytm na blacie. Jego ojciec nigdy nie był nerwowy. — Wszystkiego najlepszego! — krzyknął nagle.

— Aaaa… Tak, dziękuję — odpowiedział machinalnie, by po chwili odwrócić się gwałtownie. — Słucham? — Nie miał pojęcia, o czym chłopiec mówił.

— Noo… — Przewrócił oczami. — Wszystkiego najlepszego. — Widząc jednak, że ten dalej nie rozumie, podreptał do niego i wyciągnął dłonie. Sasuke wziął go na ręce bez żadnych protestów. Zazwyczaj twierdził, że chłopiec jest na to za duży, chociaż czasami jeszcze go tak rozpieszczał. — Dziś są twoje urodziny. — Taichi przytulił się do ojca, chichocząc, gdy ten się spiął.

— Moje urodziny? — powtórzył.

— Tak — Chłopiec odsunął się na odległość ramion. — Naprawdę nie pamiętałeś? — zapytał ze smutną minką.

— Taichi — westchnął. — Dorośli nie przywiązują takiej uwagi do swych urodzin jak dzieci. — Pogłaskał go po policzku.

— A tatuś jest dorosły? — Przekrzywił głowę z zainteresowaniem. — Nie jesteś taki stary jak dziadek.

— Nie, nie jestem, — pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową — ale nie ekscytuję się jak ty z powodu moich urodzin. — Uśmiechnął się z wyrozumiałością, widząc zszokowana minę dziecka. Taichi nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś nie cieszy się z powodu swoich urodzin.

— A co cię cieszy? — pytał dalej. To pytanie zaskoczyło Sasuke. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Przymknął oczy, myśląc przez chwilę.

— Walka, — odpowiedział szczerze — zwłaszcza, kiedy ją wygrywam. Czuję satysfakcję i pewną radość z nowo poznanych technik, a przede wszystkim — otworzył oczy, spoglądając na syna — cieszę się, że cię mam. — Chłopiec, słysząc to, uśmiechnął się szeroko, lecz wciąż obserwował uważnie ojca.

— Ja także cieszę się, że cię mam! — Cmoknął mocno ojca w oba policzki. — A teraz prezent! — krzyknął, zeskakując na ziemię i biegnąc do swego pokoju. Po chwili wrócił, trzymając w rękach laurkę. — To dla ciebie. — Wyciągnął z dumą prezent.

— Dziękuję. — Potargał mu delikatnie włosy. — Jest piękna.

— Sakura mi pomogła. Pokazała mi różne rodzaje broni i pozwoliła niektóre wziąć do domu, bym mógł się im lepiej przyjrzeć. — Uchiha mógł w to uwierzyć.

Napis „Sto lat" na laurce był zrobiony z malutkich broni. Każda z nich była narysowana bardzo staranie. Pięciolatek musiał się nad nimi bardzo napracować. Nic dziwnego, że ostatnio non-stop zamykał się w swoim pokoju. To mógł być powód dla którego Taichi jeszcze nie powziął żadnych działań, by połączyć go z Naruto.

— Jeszcze trochę i pomyślę, że masz talent jak Sai. — Podszedł do kuchenki.

— Narzeczony cioci? — spytał Taichi, wspinając się na stołek. Często określał Sakurę jako swoją ciocię, a ona nie protestowała. Czuła się z tego powodu szczęśliwa. Była jedynaczką i nigdy nie spodziewała się, że ktoś będzie się do niej zwracał per ,,ciociu".

— Tak — odparł Sasuke, otwierając szafkę. Wciąż był zaskoczony, że Sai kilka dni po imprezie u niego przyznał oficjalnie, że oświadczył się Sakurze. — Co chcesz na śniadanie?

— Jajka — powiedział bez wahania. Sasuke tylko potrząsnął głową niezadowolony. Ostatnio chłopiec nie jadł nic innego na śniadanie niż jajka.

— A mleko z czekoladą? — zapytał jeszcze, chociaż wiedział, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

— Nie.

Taichi pił ten napój tylko u Naruto. Pierwszy raz spróbował go u niego i tam tylko się nim raczył, chyba, że Uzumaki przyszykował mu ten rarytas gdzie indziej.

Tu raczej nie chodziło o miejsce, w którym chłopiec pił mleko, tylko o tego, kto je szykował. Twierdził, że tylko Na-chan robi najlepsze mleko z czekoladą i o wiele milej się je pije, gdy mężczyzna razem z nim oblizuje palce po lepkiej słodkości.

— Tato?

— Tak, Taichi? Czy coś się stało? — zapytał z podejrzliwością, słysząc zbyt uradowany głosik syna.

— To nie wszystko. — Jego oczy zamigotały.

Sasuke odłożył wszystko, co miał w dłoniach, odwracając się do syna. Chyba za bardzo się ucieszył faktem, że smyk nie miał czasu niczego wykombinować.

— Możesz jaśniej?

— Laurkę zrobiłem sam,— pochwalił się jeszcze raz — no z małą pomocą cioci, — dodał ciszej odrobinę speszony, że na chwilę o tym zapomniał — ale razem z babcią Tsunade i wujkiem Kakashi'm mamy jeszcze jeden prezent dla ciebie. — Zaskakujące, jak szybko chłopiec zaakceptował przyjaciół Uzumaki'ego. Traktował ich jak swoją rodzinę, mimo, że prawdziwej nie darzył uczuciem.

— A kiedy mogę się go spodziewać? — zapytał ostrożnie, zastanawiając się, kiedy ta dwójka wpakuje mu się do domu.

Odkąd Tsunade zrezygnowała ze stanowiska Hokage, stała się o wiele bardziej żywiołowa. Co rusz można było ją spotkać w knajpach, upijającą się sake lub demolującą pola treningowe po przegranej w domach hazardu. Zaś kiedy połączyła swoje siły z Kakashi'm, to miało się wrażenie, że w wiosce panuje klęska żywiołowa.

Co prawda Iruka próbował jakoś opanować swego kochanka, ale ten zawsze twierdził, że to nic szkodliwego i szedł zabawić się z Tsunade. Gorzej było, gdy ta zabawa kończyła się połamanymi członkami i to nie koniecznie tej dwójki. Wtedy to Naruto musiał wkraczać do akcji i tłumaczyć ich wybryki. Jeśli ta dwójka zaplanowała coś z Taichi'm, to Sasuke był w opałach.

— Dziś wieczorem.

— Twierdzisz „dziś wieczorem", ale czemu tak późno? Nie mogę dostać tego teraz? — Wolał wybadać grunt.

— Niektóre prezenty najlepiej dostawać wieczorem — wyjaśnił chłopiec.

— Nie lubię niespodzianek. — Podszedł do syna i pochylił sie nad nim, by ich oczy znalazły się na jednym poziomie.

— Ale urodziny polegają na niespodziankach! — zajęczał, nie przejmując się surowym wyrazem twarzy ojca. — Zjem śniadanie u Na-chan! — krzyknął nagle, zeskakując ze stołka.

— Chwila! — Złapał go za kołnierz koszuli. — Nie będziesz niepokoił Naruto od samego rana i to w dodatku nie będąc ubranym.

— Ale… — jęknął.

— Nie. — Nie chciał słuchać żadnych wymówek.

— Będę grzeczny. — Zatrzepotał rzęsami, składając błagalnie rączki.

— Nie. — Postawił go na ziemi i popchnął go w stronę korytarza. — Nigdzie się nie ruszysz, pójdziesz się umyć i ubrać, potem wrócisz i zjemy normalne śniadanie. Na co czekasz? — zapytał, widząc, że ten stoi w miejscu.

— Kazałeś mi się nie ruszać — burknął niezadowolony, że Sasuke nie pozwolił mu wyjść.

— Nie łap mnie za słówka, tylko ruszaj. — Uderzył go delikatnie w pośladki, wymuszając na nim, by poszedł się przebrać.

Kiedy chłopiec wrócił, zjedli w spokoju śniadanie — a przynajmniej wyglądało to tak na pierwszy rzut oka. Tak naprawdę posiłek został spożyty w dość nerwowej atmosferze. Sasuke nie spuszczał wzroku z wiercącego się chłopca, którego największym pragnieniem było czmychnięcie z kuchni. Spodziewał się w każdej chwili, że ojciec zapyta go, czym była ta niespodzianka, a on nie mógł tego ujawnić. Błagał tylko w duchu, by jak najszybciej wybiła piętnasta, by mógł uciec spod wzroku Sasuke.

Nawet wtedy gdy zjedli śniadanie, nie mógł czmychnąć do swego pokoju. Nie, ojciec postanowił, że będą mieli trening na podwórzu. Uczył go, jak panować nad ogniem. Taichi jeszcze niezbyt dobrze opanował tę technikę, ale był w tym coraz lepszy. Potrafił teraz przez dziesięć sekund wydmuchiwać płomień. Daleko mu było do perfekcji jego ojca ale i tak szło mu o wiele lepiej niż na początku. Lecz dzisiaj ledwo co w powietrzu pojawiały się iskry. Myślami był gdzie indziej, co nie podobało się Sasuke, który nie powstrzymywał się przed ostrymi uwagami, dlatego też chłopiec przyjął z ulgą pojawienie się Kakashi'ego i Tsunade na podwórku.

— Sto lat! — krzyknął Hatake, pojawiając się tuż przy Sasuke, który rzucał shurikenami do celu.

Uchiha drgnął, gdy mężczyzna krzyknął mu do ucha, ale i tak trafił bezbłędnie.

— Dziękuję za pamięć, ale nie ma jeszcze wieczoru.

— Wieczoru? — spytała Tsunade, przytulając pięciolatka.

— Taichi wspominał podczas śniadania, że macie dla mnie prezent, który otrzymam wieczorem. — Zaczął chować broń. — Słońce jest jeszcze wysoko, a nie sądzę, że przybyliście tu tylko po to, by mi życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego.

— Jakiś ty podejrzliwy, Sasuke, — Kakashi uśmiechnął się pod maską — ale masz rację. Przyszliśmy po Taichi'ego.

— Po co wam on? — Zerknął na syna, który aktualnie znajdował się w ramionach kobiety.

— To nasza wspólna niespodzianka dla ciebie — wyjaśniła Tsunade. — Oczywiste jest więc, że Taichi musi z nami iść. — Sasuke jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie podoba mi się to.

— Tatusiu, proszę — zajęczał chłopiec. — Będę grzeczny — zaczął wymieniać na palcach. — Nie będę męczył Na-chan. Przez cały czas będę z kimś dorosłym. Będę w obrębie wioski i będę uważać na obcych. Nic mi się nie stanie. Ładnie proszę. — Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją, a jego dolna warga zaczęła drżeć.

Sasuke westchnął. Niby wiedział, że jego syn się nie rozpłacze, ale ten gest zawsze go rozbrajał. Nie chciał, żeby ten kiedykolwiek musiał płakać, nawet jeśli miałyby to być tylko udawane łzy. Robił się miękki przez to całe ojcostwo.

— Niech stracę. Możesz iść z Tsunade i Kakashi'm.

— Yatta! — krzyknął uradowany maluch.

— Ale — stłumił jego radość — musisz spełnić pewne warunki. Po pierwsze, nigdzie sam nie pójdziesz — powtórzył jego wcześniejsze słowa, jakby je pieczętując. — Będziesz rozglądał się po okolicy. — Taichi wiedział co to oznaczało. Miał uważać na aury otaczających go ludzi. Jeśli coś go zaniepokoi, ma powiedzieć o tym najbliższej zaufanej osobie. — I nikomu nie będziesz przeszkadzał — powiedział w końcu.

— To oczywiste! — odparł tak, jakby polecenia ojca były dla niego obrazą. Przecież zawsze był taki, nikt mu nie musiał przypominać, by był grzeczny i nikomu nie przeszkadzał.

— Nie martw się, Sasuke. Zajmiemy się nim — zapewniła go Tsunade, uśmiechając się wesoło do chłopca.

Starszy Uchiha miał wrażenie, że kobieta traktuje jego syna jak swego wnuka. Mogła to być prawda. Myślała przecież o Uzumaki'm jak o swoim dziecku — albo wnuku — a Naruto traktował Taichi'ego jak swego syna. Szkoda tylko, że nie chciał tak bezwarunkowo zaakceptować ojca malca.

— Mam nadzieję. — Zaczął bawić się kunai. — Jeśli mu chociaż włos z głowy spadnie, to nic mnie nie powstrzyma przed wymierzeniem odpowiedniej kary. — W jego oczach pojawił się na chwilę sharingan.

— Bezczelny dzieciak. — Tsunade zacisnęła zęby.

Rozumiała jego strach o syna. Każdy rodzic martwi się o swoje dzieci, kiedy zostawia je pod opieką kogoś innego, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o takie małe pociechy jak Taichi. Wiedziała także, że Sasuke straszy każdego, kto przyjmował pod swój dach Taichi'ego na czas jego misji. Na razie tylko Naruto ustrzegł się przed tymi groźbami, ale tylko dlatego, że nie chciał widzieć Sasuke, więc to Sakura odbierała i przyprowadzała chłopca do ojca, gdy tak naprawdę ten mały smyk spędzał cały czas z Uzumaki'm. Jednak ona nie miała zamiaru pozwolić na taką bezczelność. Już od pewnego czasu starszy Uchiha zachowywał się tak, jakby nie miał żadnych zobowiązań wobec swoich przełożonych.

Do licha! Była przecież Hokage!

Trzeba natrzeć temu krnąbrnemu dzieciakowi uszy. Nie była już przywódczynią wioski, ale wciąż potrafiła nieźle przyłożyć.

— Pójdziemy sobie. — Kakashi stanął między nią a Sasuke. Tsunade miała ochotę go odsunąć i strzelić w ten czarny łeb.

— Babciu. — Zatrzymała się na delikatny głosik chłopca, który szeptał jej do ucha. — Trzeba przyszykować niespodziankę. — Zacieśnił swój uścisk wokół jej szyi.

Ach! Ojcem pięciolatka mogła zająć się kiedy indziej. Przecież nie mogła uderzyć Sasuke przy Taichi'm.

Musiała przyznać rację Naruto. Smyk miał niesamowity dar zażegnywania ewentualnych kłótni.

— Będzie z nami bezpieczny — kontynuował Kakashi. — A teraz już sobie pójdziemy. — Zrobił krok do tyłu, by znaleźć się ramię w ramię z Tsunade. — I tak będziesz teraz zbyt zajęty przyjmowaniem gości, by zaopiekować się Taichi'm. Twoi przyjaciele tylko czekają na dogodną chwilę, by życzyć ci wszystkiego najlepszego. My również jeszcze raz ci tego życzymy i do zobaczenia. — Zniknął wraz z Tsunade i Taichi'm.

— Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że ten dzień nie będzie taki jak oczekiwałem? — spytał sam siebie Sasuke, gdy został sam, ale nie mógł się nad tym długo zastanawiać, bo usłyszał wołanie dochodzące od furtki. Przybyli goście, o których mówił Kakashi.


	15. Rozdział 15

**Rozdział 15**

Przez cały dzień Sasuke miał urwanie głowy. Nie miał czasu na krótki trening, ani na chwilę w wygodnym fotelu ze zwojem czy nawet zwykłą książką, by się zrelaksować. Nie było mu to dane. Musiał co rusz chodzić do furtki i wpuszczać nowych gości. Nie wiedział, skąd nagle taka fascynacja jego osobą. Nigdy nie był tak popularny w wiosce, a przynajmniej nie AŻ TAK bardzo.

Co prawda, gdy był młodszy, jego fanki przybywały pod jego dom z naręczami prezentów w każde jego urodziny, Walentynki czy Boże Narodzenie, lecz to zawsze były dziewczyny zafascynowane jego urodą, umiejętnościami i pochodzeniem. Nie fatygował się nawet, by je powitać, nie były tego warte. Dopiero później ten fakt się zmienił.

Gdy trafił do drużyny siódmej, jakby na siłę został wprowadzony przez Uzumaki'ego do towarzystwa. Chcąc nie chcąc zaczął rozmawiać w miarę normalnie z rówieśnikami i wspólnie — jako drużyna — wykonywał z nimi misje. W dniu jego urodzin pod rezydencją nie czaiły się już tylko jego fanki. Wszystko to zaczęło się od Naruto, który wpakował się do niego do domu z mętnym wyjaśnieniem, że trzeba świętować ten uroczysty dzień, bo zawsze jest ktoś, kto chciał i cieszył się, że Sasuke się narodził.

Chciał go najpierw wygonić, usłyszawszy te słowa, ale ujrzawszy czysty błękit jego oczu, który był pełen nieznanego uczucia, nie mógł tego uczynić. Później z każdym rokiem oprócz Naruto pojawiali się także inni. Sakura, która już nie była jego wielbicielką tylko przyjaciółką, Kakashi i inni, jak Iruka, Kiba, Hinata, Lee. Dostawał nawet kartki z życzeniami z Sunny, a także z innych wiosek, którym pomogli, ale jeszcze nigdy nie miał tylu gości co dziś.

Pod koniec dnia marzył tylko o tym, by goście w końcu opuścili jego dom. Jego zmęczenie objawiało się u niego złym humorem. Coraz mniej uprzejmie witał kolejnych przybywających, a na pytania odpowiadał półsłówkami. Odkładał machinalnie prezenty na jedną kupkę i słuchał obojętnie życzeń, jednocześnie łagodnie ale stanowczo prowadząc gościa do wyjścia. Jednak shinobi zachowywali się tak, jakby nie widzieli jego zniecierpliwienia. Co rusz przystawali w miejscu i zadawali mu jakieś dziwne pytania, które wydawały się Sasuke dość podejrzane. Tak jakby chcieli się upewnić, że Uchiha dzisiejszego dnia nie przekroczy progu swojej rezydencji, a przynajmniej do ustalonej godziny. To wrażenie potęgowało jeszcze zachowanie poszczególnych gości.

Co rusz zerkali na zegarek, by pewnym momencie szybko się pożegnać, a kiedy Sasuke myślał, że to już koniec, rozbrzmiewał dzwonek informujący, że czeka go następne spotkanie. Przyjaciele przychodzili zawsze pojedynczo lub w małych, dwu lub trzy osobowych grupkach. A czas między kolejnymi wizytami nie przekraczał piętnastu minut. Było w tym naprawdę coś podejrzanego, a Sasuke miał zamiar dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi.

— Widać, że już się całkiem zadomowiłeś — powiedziała Sakura, chodząc po salonie i oglądając różne drobiazgi umieszczone na półkach.

— „Zadomowiłeś" to nie całkiem trafne określenie — powiedział Sasuke spod ściany, pod którą stał. — Przecież to zawsze był mój dom. — Dziewczyna zarumieniła się delikatnie.

— To prawda, ale długo cię tu nie było. — Pogładziła delikatnie ramkę, w której było umieszczone wspólne zdjęcie Sasuke z synem. — Wiesz, przez te ostatnie lata miałam dziwne wrażenie związane z tą rezydencją.

— Tak? — Zmrużył oczy, obserwując jej zamyśloną twarz. — Niby jakie? — zapytał.

— Kiedy byłeś na misji, można było tutaj spotkać Naruto częściej niż w biurze Hokage, czy nawet w jego domu. Często tu nawet nocował. — Na jej ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. — Kiedy nie można było go nigdzie znaleźć, to było wiadomo, że będzie tutaj. Czuł się tutaj jak w domu, choć przez pierwsze tygodnie okropnie narzekał na bałagan. — Zaśmiała się cicho. — Tak jakby był jakimś porządnickim. — Spoważniała — Ale tutaj on mu przeszkadzał. Wziął się za gruntowne porządki. Czyścił, szorował, trzepał i wietrzył. Każdego dnia był wykończony bardziej niż po niejednym treningu. Ale nic nie ruszał! — powiedziała w pewnym momencie gwałtownie, jakby się obawiała, że powiedziała za dużo.

— Wiem — uspokoił ją. — Wszystko wyczyścił, ale niczego nie ruszył z miejsca. Może oprócz kuchni i jednej sypialni.

— Tak — odparła spokojniej. — Uznał w pewnym momencie, że jeśli spędza tutaj trochę czasu, to może również zaadaptować do swoich potrzeb odrobinę przestrzeni. Niektórzy nawet twierdzili, że był to jego drugi dom.

— Dlatego wszyscy znali tak dobrze mój dom. Podczas imprezy nie musiałem nawet im wskazywać pomieszczeń do spania.

— No cóż. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Jeśli było to drugie miejsce, gdzie najczęściej można było spotkać Hokage, to było oczywiste, że ludzie będą tu przychodzić, by go znaleźć.

To była prawda.

Sasuke miał doskonały przedsmak tego, że shinobi przyzwyczaili się to faktu, że Uzumaki często przebywał w jego rezydencji. Przez te kilka tygodni przychodzili tutaj różni wojownicy w poszukiwaniu Naruto, a kiedy słyszeli, że go tutaj nie było, byli dość zmieszani, ale szybko kierowali swoje kroki do głównej siedziby Hokage. To wszystko dało Sasuke jasny obraz tego, jak często i długo Naruto przebywał w jego domu.

— Jeśli już mówimy o nim, to gdzie on jest? — zmienił nagle temat.

— Załatwia pewne sprawy poza wioską.

— Jako Hokage? — dopytywał się dalej. Był zły, że przez jego domu przewinęły się wszystkie osoby, tylko nie Uzumaki.

— Nie. To sprawa osobista — odpowiedziała szybko. Zbyt szybko jak dla Sasuke.

— Jest u tej kobiety? — Odepchnął się od ściany i skierował swoje kroki w stronę dziewczyny.

— Skąd o niej wiesz? — zapytała, wzdrygając się, gdy stanął przed nią.

— Czyli jest u niej. — Zmrużył jeszcze bardziej oczy, a jego głos stał się głęboki i mroczny. — A to skąd o niej wiem, nie jest istotne. — Pochylił się nad nią tak, że ich oczy się spotkały. — Kim ona jest dla Naruto? — zapytał chłodno.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć. — W oczach Sasuke pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk.

— Przyjaciółka, dziewczyna, czy może kochanka? — Jego głos stał się jeszcze bardziej lodowaty.

— Nie próbuj mnie straszyć. — Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i uniosła buntowniczo głowę. — Nie pozwolę się tak traktować. Jeśli chcesz coś o niej wiedzieć, to idź i zapytaj Naruto. Obiecałam, że nie ujawnię powierzonego sekretu. Nie mam zamiaru łamać obietnicy. A jeśli dalej będziesz mnie do tego przekonywał, nawet samym tonem głosu, to bądź pewny, że nie zawaham się i użyję siły.

W jej oczach i głosie było tyle determinacji, że Sasuke już jej nie namawiał. Wyprostował się, ale z jego postawy biło niezadowolenie.

— Dobrze, nie będę cię już zmuszał byś zdradziła jej tożsamość — zgodził się zgryźliwie. Haruno rozwarła pięści.

— Nie masz się czego obawiać — zapewniła go. — Nie stanowi ona dla ciebie żadnego zagrożenia. Jeśli tak cię trapi jej obecność w życiu Naruto, to sam zapytaj go o nią. Jeśli ci ufa, a tak jest na pewno, to opowie ci o niej, a może nawet przedstawi.

Uchiha przyjrzał się jej uważnie, rozważając przez chwilę jej propozycję.

— Jeśli nie chcesz mi tego wyjaśnić, to wyjaśnij mi inną rzecz.

Sakura spięła się. Domyślała się, że cierpliwość Sasuke jest na wyczerpaniu, ale nie spodziewała się, że to na nią spadnie odpowiedzialność udzielenia niewygodnych odpowiedzi. Liczyła na to, że to spadnie na Neji'ego, który był gościem Uchihy przed nią. Przynajmniej bez żadnych trudności mógł on zbyć te pytania lub udzielić niejasnych odpowiedzi. Ona zaś nie wiedziała do końca, jak powinna się zachować. Jednak nie spodziewała się, że pierwszym pytaniem, jakie zada Uchiha, będzie właśnie TO.

— To zależy czego będzie dotyczyć — powiedziała ostrożnie.

— Dlaczego próbujecie mnie zająć? — zapytał bez żadnego wstępu.

— Skąd ten wniosek?

— Może dlatego, że od rana nie mam spokoju. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie miałam tak zajętego dnia. — Uśmiechnął się bez radości. — Mogłem również tak pomyśleć przez ciągłe spoglądanie na zegarek przez moich gości, — dziewczyna przeklęła pod nosem — chodź nie śpieszyło im się do wyjścia. Może więc mi wyjaśnisz, dlaczego tak usilnie chcecie mnie zatrzymać w domu?

Właśnie w tym momencie zegar umieszczony gdzieś w rezydencji wybił godzinę osiemnastą. Dziewczyna wypuściła z ulgą powietrze, które wstrzymywała bez świadomości.

— Zaraz się o tym sam przekonasz. — Wyminęła go zgrabnie, kierując się do wyjścia. — Zaraz przyjdzie tutaj Kakashi wraz z Tsunade. Oni wszystko ci wyjaśnią. Ja w tym czasie zajmę się Taichi'm — powiedziała, nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę. Dopiero przy drzwiach przystanęła na moment. — Baw się dobrze — stanęła na palce i cmoknęła go szybko w policzek — i powodzenia. — Otworzyła drzwi, za którymi czekał na nią Sai, który miał swoją wizytę w rezydencji Uchiha rano.

— Skończyłaś już? — zapytał ją, nie unosząc wzroku znad zwoju, na którym coś malował.

— Tak, możemy już iść. — Chwyciła go pod ramię, gdy schował swoje narzędzia pracy.

— Do zobaczenia, Sasuke! — zawołała, ciągnąc swojego towarzysza, któremu wcale nie było śpieszno. — Później opowiesz, czy wszystko dobrze się ułożyło. — Na jej policzkach już drugi raz tego wieczoru pojawił się rumieniec. — Chociaż nie musisz mi opowiadać żadnych szczegółów — wymruczała niewyraźnie pod nosem, a na ustach Sai'a pojawił się chłodny uśmieszek.

— Co..?

Uchiha chciał zapytać, co dokładnie znaczą jej słowa, ale wyczuł, że ktoś stoi za nim. Odwrócił się spokojnie. Wiedział kogo ujrzy.

— Gotowy, Sasuke? — zapytała go Tsunade, uśmiechając się zadowoleniem.

— Gdzie jest Taichi? — zapytał ostro, nie dostrzegając swego syna.

— O niego nie musisz się martwić. — Machnęła lekceważąco dłonią. — Słyszałeś przecież Sakurę. Zajmie się nim, gdy ty będziesz się rozkoszował swoim prezentem.

— Jest ofiarodawcą prezentu. Powinien być przy tym, kiedy go odbiorę — powiedział.

— To nie jest prezent przeznaczony dla oczu dziecka — wyjaśnił Kakashi, który pojawił się obok kobiety.

— A jednak go przyszykował.

Hatake zakaszlał, choć ten kaszel bardziej brzmiał jak stłumiony śmiech.

— Powiedzmy, że podał pomysł, a my go trochę udoskonaliliśmy — dokończyła Hokage. — Chyba nie chcesz zawieść tego malca i nie przyjąć jego prezentu, który szykował tak długo? Byłoby mu bardzo smutno. — Spojrzała na niego srogo, jakby już go obwiniała za przyszły smutek chłopca.

— Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że wszyscy wiedzą, co się dziś wieczorem stanie, oprócz mnie? — westchnął, rozluźniając się.

Tsunade aż zatarła dłonie z uciechy. Już wygrała.

— Och, nie przejmuj się tym. My po prostu o ciebie dbamy.

Kakashi spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. On by raczej powiedział, że kobieta po prostu lubi się wtrącać w życie innych.

— Jeśli tak uważasz — powiedział niechętnie Sasuke. — To gdzie niby jest ta moja niespodzianka? Chcę mieć to za sobą.

— Oj, bądź dobrej myśli. Jak już się dowiesz, co przyszykowaliśmy wraz z Taichi'm, to nie będziesz już chciał wypuścić swojej niespodzianki, a jeśli jednak będziesz… — Jej twarz spoważniała, a w oczach pojawił się ostrzegający błysk.

Hatake musiał szybko interweniować. Miała być to przecież niespodzianka. Obiecali Taichi'emu, że mu pomogą. Tsunade mogłaby co prawda teraz się wygadać, ale następnego dnia żałowałaby tego uczynku, patrząc w zawiedzione oczy malca.

— Jak już wszystko ustaliliśmy,— podszedł szybkim krokiem do byłego ucznia, odwracając go tak, że ten stał do niego tyłem — to czas zabrać cię do twego prezentu. — Związał mu oczy czarną przepaską.

— Co do licha?! — Szarpnął się, chcąc ściągnąć materiał, ale Hatake go powstrzymał.

— Wstrzymaj się na chwilę. Ma to być przecież niespodzianka.

— Czemu mam wam niby ufać?! — warknął wściekły.

Miał już dość tych wszystkich gierek. Najpierw Naruto ukrywający się przed nim, żarty Taichi'ego, goście, a teraz niby miał pozwolić prowadzić siebie niczym jagnię na rzeź. To nie było w jego stylu.

— Uchiha — prychnęła z pogardą Tsunade. — Wierz mi na słowo, że gdybym chciała się ciebie pozbyć, już dawno bym to zrobiła — powiedziała to tak lekko, jakby sprawienie, żeby Sasuke zniknął, nie było dla niej żadnym problemem.

— A nie zrobiłaś tego kilka lat temu? — zapytał cierpko.

— To cię boli — głos kobiety niespodziewanie zmiękł. W tym momencie Sasuke miał jeszcze większą ochotę ściągnąć opaskę z oczu. — Musisz jednak stwierdzić, że ci to pomogło. — Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. — A teraz się już nie opieraj, tylko grzecznie daj się zaprowadzić na miejsce, bo inaczej ominie cię twój prezent. — Opuściła rękę.

— Dobrze — zgodził się niechętnie, wciąż analizując ostatnie jej słowa.

— Świetnie. — Kakashi uśmiechnął się, ciągnąc za sobą niechętnego Sasuke. — I nie bądź taki pochmurny, bo ci już na zawsze zostanie i nikt nie będzie chciał pocałować tych skrzywionych usteczek — zacmokał z rozbawieniem, a Uchiha skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, ale już się nie odezwał.

Przemieszczali się szybko, ale trochę nieporadnie. Jako dziecko uczył się, jak poruszać się po nieznanym terenie mając zasłonięte oczy, ale wiele od tego czasu zapomniał. Dawno nie praktykował tej sztuki, można wręcz powiedzieć, że zaniedbał ją. Od kiedy odkrył u siebie sharingan, polegał na własnych oczach jak na niczym innym. Powoli jednak jego inne zmysły się wyostrzały i słyszał, gdzie lądują stopy jego towarzyszy i oceniał, kiedy sam miał postawić nogę.

Wydawało mu się, że ta wędrówka trwa godziny, ale wiedział również, jak mylne może być to wrażenie. Tak naprawdę minęło kilka minut.

— I jesteśmy na miejscu — zakomunikował Kakashi, zatrzymując go. Sasuke jednak skupił się na dźwięku klucza, którym Tsunade otwierała drzwi przed nimi. — Chyba nie było tak źle!— Poprowadził go do środka. — Nie ściągaj jeszcze opaski.

— Ściągniesz ją, kiedy odejdziemy — poinstruowała go kobieta.

— Czemu to jest taka wielka tajemnica? — zapytał zgryźliwie, idąc za nią po schodach.

— Dowiesz się w swoim czasie — mruknęła, wpuszczając go do pomieszczenia.

Kiedy tylko Sasuke przekroczył próg pokoju, do jego nosa dotarł smakowity zapach potraw, ale nawet one nie mogły przytłumić zapachu, który wyczuł. Jego wnętrzności ścisnęło okropne podejrzenie.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego.

Ledwo co poczuł dłoń Hatake na ramieniu, gdy ten zniknął razem z Tsunade. Ściągnął natychmiast opaskę z oczu, rozglądając się po pokoju.

Znajdował się w dużej sypialni z oszklonym wejściem na taras. Zajmowało ono całą zachodnią ścianę, dzięki czemu mógł podziwiać wspaniały zachód słońca. Idealne rozwiązanie dla kogoś, kto nie cierpi zmroku i nie lubi wstać o poranku. A mógł z całą pewnością wnioskować, że to sypialnia, po wielkim łóżku, które stało po drugiej stronie.

Duże, zbyt duże jak dla jednej czy dwóch osób, z błękitną narzutą, która wyglądała na chłodną, a jednocześnie na bardzo delikatną.

Trochę dalej od zasłanego łoża został umieszczony okrągły stół, na którym znajdowały się najróżniejsze potrawy, których zapach drażnił i sprawiał, że człowiek był głodny. Stół był nakryty dla dwóch osób i Sasuke wiedział, dla kogo jest drugie nakrycie.

Po domu rozszedł się trzask zamykanych drzwi i głuchy odgłos rzuconych w kąt sandałów.

— Do licha! — Usłyszał przekleństwa osoby, która wchodziła po schodach. — Cały dzień spotykałem się z najróżniejszymi przedstawicielami innych wiosek i kiedy myślałem, że to już koniec, pojawia się Tsunade i twierdzi, że mam kolejne ważne spotkanie. W dodatku w moim własnym domu! — Ostatni krzyk zabrzmiał tuż przed drzwiami sypialni. — Nie obchodzi mnie, kto to jest! Powiem mu, co o nim myślę, kiedy się pojawi. — W tym samym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł Naruto, ściągając z głowy kapelusz Hokage. Nagle niebieskie tęczówki spotkały się z czarnymi. — Sasuke? — spytał zdziwiony by po chwili dodać głośniej: — Co tutaj robisz?!

— Wierz mi, sam z własnej woli tu nie przyszedłem. — Skrzyżował ręce na ramionach.

— Akurat ci uwierzę. Przez ostatnie tygodnie wciąż nachodziłeś mnie w biurze.

— Jednak nigdy nie przyszedłem do twego domu.

— To nieistotne. — Odwrócił głowę. — Mam za chwilę spotkanie. Musisz wyjść.

— Tak, masz dzisiaj spotkanie, — zgodził się z nim — ale nie wyjdę.

— Co? — Spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem.

— To ze mną masz spotkanie. — Podszedł do niego. Ich klatki piersiowe dzieliły tylko milimetry. Gdy brali oddech, ich ubrania się ocierały.

— To niemożliwe. — Uzumaki uniósł odrobinę głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale natychmiast uciekł wzrokiem.

To właśnie z powodu jego oczu Sasuke jeszcze nie zrezygnował. Gdyby nie widział emocji kłębiących się w tych pięknych tęczówkach, już dawno dałby mu spokój, ale widział w nich tak wiele uczuć. Czułość, głód, potrzebę… On również to odczuwał, ale nie powstrzymywał się tak jak Naruto, przynajmniej nie chciał się powstrzymywać i dziś wieczorem dowie się, dlaczego Uzumaki przed nim ucieka.

— Naprawdę tak myślisz? — Pochylił się, owiewając ciepłym oddechem policzek mężczyzny. — W takim razie dlaczego Tsunade przyszykowała kolację i łóżko?

— Bo mam przyjąć w swoim domu ważną osobę.

— I się z nią przespać? — zapytał, chwytając ucho Naruto w swoje zęby.

Uzumaki, zaskoczony tym gestem, wzdrygnął się i próbował zrobić krok. Jednak pod wpływem zaskoczenia, jego nogi zaplątały się, a on sam upadł na podłogę, pociągając za sobą Sasuke, który upadł na niego, ale większości zamortyzował upadek swoimi dłońmi. Dzięki temu nie opadł całym ciężarem ciała na Uzumaki'ego.

— Ała! — jęknął Naruto, czując ból w tylniej partii ciała.

— Czy zawsze musisz być takim niezdarą? — zadał retoryczne pytanie, krzywiąc się z bólu obtartych dłoni.

— Zamknij się! — syknął, a blizny na jego policzkach stały się wyraźniejsze. Już dawno Uchiha zauważył, że gdy Uzumaki się denerwował, wyraźniej było widać u niego chakrę Kyuubiego. — Złaź ze mnie — syknął. Moc Naruto zagęściła się dookoła nich.

— Nie. — Oparł swoje czoło o jego. — Mam zamiar delektować się swoim prezentem. — Po tych słowach Uzumaki zamarł, a moc zniknęła. Panowała cisza, całkowita cisza.

— Twoim prezentem urodzinowym? — powtórzył za nim.

— Tak. Prezentem, który zorganizowali dla mnie Tsunade, Kakashi i Taichi — powiedział, obserwując jego reakcję.

— Taichi. — Cała uwaga Naruto skupiła się na tym ostatnim imieniu. Uzumaki naprawdę bardzo się związał z jego synem przez ten czas. — Dobrze — westchnął. — Co mam zrobić? — zapytał, poddając się. Sasuke nie podobała się ta całkowita uległość, ale na początek wystarczyło.

— Zjedz ze mną kolację, porozmawiaj. — _Kochaj się ze mną_ , pomyślał, ale tego już nie dodał głośniej.

— Zrobię to. — Poruszył się, a ich krocza otarły się. Natychmiast na jego policzkach pojawiła się czerwień. — Ech! — ni to westchnął, ni to jęknął. — Zejdź ze mnie – mruknął niewyraźnie.

Sasuke nie miał na to ochoty, ale wiedział, że nie może zaprzepaścić tej szansy, dlatego też spełnił jego prośbę, ale otarł się o niego jeszcze raz. Naruto już bez słowa powstał i minął go, by usiąść przy stole.

Nie ominął go łukiem, ale starał się go nie dotykać. Sasuke na taką demonstrację uśmiechnął się piekielnie. Gdyby Uzumaki widział ten uśmiech, zapewne zastanowiłby się, czy na pewno dobrze postępuje, nie wyrzucając przyjaciela.

Uchiha poczekał, aż mężczyzna zajmie swoje miejsce i dopiero potem usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Było w bród potraw, ale stół był tak mały, że ich kolana się stykały. Musieliby schować nogi pod krzesło, jeśli chcieliby uniknąć kontaktu, ale Sasuke nie miał na to ochoty, a Naruto nie chciał, żeby wyglądało to na ucieczkę.

Uchiha z przyjemnością obserwował, jak jego ukochany delektuje się jedzeniem. Jadł powoli, smakując każdy pojedynczy kęs. Wyglądało to tak, jakby po latach jedzenia tylko ramen zaczął wreszcie dostrzegać inne potrawy. Nie mógł się temu dziwić, przecież sam Uzumaki powiedział mu niedawno, że nauczył się gotować, jednak nie domyślał się, że Naruto tak rozmiłował się w potrawach. Jemu również sprawiało rozkosz oglądanie tego spektaklu.

Naruto podnosił widelec z kęsem kurczaka i pochłaniał mięso swoimi delikatnymi ustami. Przeżuwał kęs powoli, z przymkniętymi oczami. Sasuke mógł wręcz usłyszeć, jak ten mruczy z rozkoszy. Chciałby, żeby ta błogość na twarzy mężczyzny była wywołana przez niego.

— Czemu mnie unikasz? — zapytał. Naruto uniósł powieki.

— Znowu to kontynuujesz?

— Nie. — Zacisnął dłonie w pieści. — Dopiero zaczynam — powiedział spokojnie, ale jego oczy były zimne. — Nie traktowałeś mnie tak, gdy przybyłem do wioski. Dlaczego teraz? Powiedz mi. Jesteś mi winny przynajmniej tyle. Chyba, że jesteś tchórzem i znów uciekniesz.

— Nie uciekam. — Jego oczy zabarwiły się na czerwono.

— Jeśli nie masz zamiaru uciekać, to zaatakujesz mnie mocą Kyuubi'ego? — Nie zląkł się. Nie miał zamiaru się już wycofywać.

— Nie — odetchnął, wbijając paznokcie w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni.

— To mi wyjaśnij. — Wciąż go naciskał. — Nie zrozumiem, czemu mnie unikasz, dopóki mi tego nie powiesz.

— Phi! — prychnął. — Oczywiście, że nie zrozumiesz. Kochasz kobiety, a jednak mnie podrywasz. — Cała jego postawa ukazywała ból.

— Nie mam żadnej kobiety — odpowiedział spokojnie, rozluźniając się, a jednocześnie będąc wciąż czujnym. Uzumaki wreszcie zaczął mówić.

— Nie masz może teraz żadnej kobiety, ale je kochasz — zaśmiał się gorzko.

— Nie.

— Akurat. — Odłożył gwałtownie widelec. — Gdybyś ich nie kochał, to nie miałbyś teraz syna — podał swój decydujący argument.

— Młotku. — Pokręcił głową. — Nie trzeba kogoś kochać, by spłodzić potomka. Nie trzeba nawet czuć pożądania do takiej osoby, to nasze ciała, nasze potrzeby. Uczucie jest tylko miłym dodatkiem do tego — wyjaśnił, ale nie otrzymał pożądanej reakcji. Na twarzy Naruto pojawił się szok, obrzydzenie i złość.

— Chcesz w takim razie powiedzieć, że Taichi jest tylko przypadkiem, pomyłką zrodzoną z potrzeby ciała? — W jego głosie pobrzmiewało oskarżenie.

— Nie. — Zmrużył oczy. — Nie chciałem w tamtym momencie mieć potomka, jednak kiedy Taichi pojawił się na świecie, pokochałem go całym sercem i nic tego nie zmieni. — Musiało być coś w jego słowach lub postawie, ponieważ napięcie opuściło ciało Uzumaki'ego.

— Wierzę ci.

— Nie wątpię w to, ale co z tobą?

— Co ze mną? — Było widać, że nie chce wracać do swojej wcześniejszej wypowiedzi.

Myślał, że Sasuke zapomniał o swym pytaniu i jego odpowiedzi, że ten kocha kobiety. Mylił się. Uchiha tego nie zapomniał, ale musiał zapytać w tej chwili o coś innego. Choć jego wcześniejsze słowa dały Naruto nadzieję.

— Masz już kobietę bliską swojemu sercu.

— Nie, nie mam. — Pokręcił głową, a jego złote włosy zafalowały.

— To powiedz mi, kim jest kobieta, którą dziś odwiedziłeś?

W pomieszczeniu znów zapanowała napięta atmosfera.


	16. Rozdział 16

**Rozdział 16**

— Skąd o niej wiesz? — Naruto zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się bacznie Sasuke. — Nie sądzę, bym kiedyś coś więcej mówił.

— Czyli się przyznajesz, że byłeś dzisiaj z kobietą? — Zignorował jego pytanie. To on chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć i nie miał zamiaru się tłumaczyć.

— Byłem dziś z wieloma kobietami.

Uzumaki podniósł dumnie głowę. W jego oczach widniało wyzwanie. Sasuke wiedział, że ten go prowokuje, ale nie mógł opanować wściekłości i zazdrości.

— Nie wątpię w to. Wiele kobiet chciałoby wskoczyć do łóżka Hokage — wycedził.

Naturo drgnął tak, jakby ktoś go spoliczkował. Widząc to wzdrygnięcie, drugi mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, jak okrutne i bezpodstawne było to oskarżenie. Znał go zbyt długo, by podejrzewać, że ten mógłby sprawy cielesne traktować tak lekko.

— Przepra… — Chciał przeprosić, ale Uzumaki pokręcił głową, uciszając go.

— Nie. Nie trzeba, zasłużyłem sobie. — Odchylił się do tyłu, ciągnąc za swoje blond kosmyki. — Nie myśl sobie, że śpię z każdą panienką, która wyrazi na to ochotę. Nie traktuję tego… — wzruszył ramionami, nie patrząc na niego — no nie wiem, bez emocji? Myślę, że najuczciwiej dla obu stron jest wtedy, gdy się kochają. Wtedy chyba to wszystko jest pełniejsze. Właściwsze.

— Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś takim romantykiem. — Naruto zerknął spod rzęs na Sasuke, który obserwował go z zaciekawieniem.

— Nie żartuj — ni to prychnął, ni to jęknął. — Takie jest moje zdanie. Powinno się to robić z osobą, którą się kocha.

— I starać się przed tym wszystkim, by zdobyć jej serce lub przynajmniej względy? – dopowiedział za niego.

— A jakże mogłoby być inaczej?

Uzumaki pokręcił teraz głową na znak zdziwienia i zaskoczenia. Dla niego to było normalne, by starać się o względy drugiej osoby, którą się kochało, zaś dla Sasuke to było… Nie wiedział, jak to ma określić. Wydawał się lekko zaskoczony, ale wydawał się również zaintrygowany. Naruto nie wiedział, co dokładnie ma o tym myśleć.

— Co w takim razie oznacza dla ciebie „staraniem się" o drugą osobę? — zapytał.

— To dość trudne do wytłumaczenia. — Był zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się akurat tego pytania.

— Ale według ciebie? Jak ty to postrzegasz? — Nie dawał mu spokoju.

— Niech się zastanowię… — powiedział, choć miał już przyszykowaną odpowiedź. — Gdy starasz się, by ktoś odwzajemnił twoje uczucia, przychodzisz do niego, starasz się spędzić z nim jak najwięcej czasu. Przynosisz mu prezenty, wspólnie jadacie i najważniejsze, starasz się ujrzeć uśmiech na twarzy tej drugiej osoby. Dzielisz z nią uczucia, a jednocześnie się o nią troszczysz, nawet jeśli wiesz, że może jej to sprawić ból. Jednak tak naprawdę starasz się ją ochronić — zaśmiał się. — Wiem, że to, co teraz wygaduję, to bzdury. Może jednak jestem romantykiem. — Uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem.

—Może — zgodził się z nim Sasuke, wciąż go obserwując. Pod tym spojrzeniem Uzumaki jeszcze bardziej się zawstydził. — Ale uważam, że to do ciebie pasuje.

I jak Naruto miał to interpretować?

Uchiha był po prostu nieprzewidywalny, jak dzikie zwierzę. Raz atakował z całą zawziętością, innym razem był namiętny, a jeszcze innym, tak jak teraz, po prostu patrzył i ciężko było zrozumieć, co myślał i czuł. Jednak emanowała z niego moc, aura. Tak jak w pobliżu drapieżnika, który chce być zauważonym. Od razu kierujesz na niego wzrok, nawet jeśli nie wiesz, gdzie jest.

— Taaaa… Hokage-romantyk — zakpił z siebie.

— Zdarzały się dziwniejsze rzeczy. Nie powiesz mi, że przebiłoby to twego demona?

Naruto przyjrzał mu się uważniej, chcąc się dowiedzieć, czy chce do zdenerwować, czy może zażartował. W końcu uznał, że to drugie.

— Tak. Tego chyba nic nie przebije.

— A może jednak? — mruknął do siebie Sasuke.

— Coś mówiłeś?

— Tak. — Zmienił pozycję na wygodniejszą. Wyglądał jak duży kot gotowy do ataku. — Starasz się o tę kobietę?

Naruto spiął się widocznie.

— Nie odpuścisz?

— Nie i nie pozwolę się też wyrzucić. Nawet jeśli będę musiał z tobą walczyć o możliwość pozostania w tym domu. — Dotknął saszetki umocowanej na nodze, w której miał ukryte kunai. — Już za długo czekałem. — Widząc błysk czerwieni w oczach Naruto na tę groźbę, odsunął rękę od broni. Nie miał zamiaru go prowokować, ale jeśli go nie przekona pokojowo, był gotowy posunąć się do użycia siły. Nie był cierpliwym i łagodnym mężczyzną. –— Mogę również zagrać inną kartą. Mogę się powołać na swoje urodziny. Chyba nie chcesz, żebym spędził ten wieczór ze złamanym sercem?

— Złamane serce? Ty? Akurat uwierzę — prychnął. — A twój prezent urodzinowy obejmował kolację. — Powiódł spojrzeniem po pustych talerzach. — Ta zaś się właśnie skończyła.

— Kolacja obejmowała rozmowę, a to jest właśnie tematem rozmowy.

— Grasz nieczysto.

— Shinobi często to robią. Wszystko, by osiągnąć swój cel. — Wcale nie wstydził się swego postępowania.

— W takim razie też chcę pewną informację.

— Jaką? — Był ciekaw, czego to Naruto chce się od niego dowiedzieć.

— Powiesz mi — Uzumaki zaczął nerwowo przeciągać palcami po włosach. Co rusz ciągnął jeden kosmyk lub przeczesywał je — o swoim pobycie w Wiosce Ukrytej we Mgle. Powiesz mi o matce Taichi'ego. Jak się poznaliście, chcę wiedzieć, jaka kobieta usidliła cię na sześć lat.

— Nie na sześć. Nawet nie na rok, na tydzień, czy na godzinę — zaprzeczył. Naruto milczał przez chwilę, by wzruszyć ramionami.

— Nieważne. — Brzmiał obojętnie, ale Sasuke wiedział, że Uzumaki był podenerwowany.

Cieszył się, że wciąż potrafi rozgryźć go w niektórych sprawach. Chodź w innych miał wielkie problemy, by go zrozumieć. Dlatego też musiał się mu bacznie przyglądać oraz słuchać każdego jego słowa i doszukiwać się w nich drugiego dna.

— Dlaczego chcesz to wiedzieć? — Zaczynał się domyślać, ale chciał, żeby Naruto powiedział to na głos.

— Nie musisz wiedzieć. — Kolejne pociągniecie za kosmyk włosów. Sasuke uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Jeszcze trochę i ten gest będzie mu się wydawał uroczy, jeśli już tak nie uważał. — Informacja za informację. Opowieść za opowieść.

— Naprawdę stałeś się Hokage. — Za tę pochwałę został nagrodzony zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

— Przyjmujesz te warunki czy nie?

— Tak, ale — pochylił się w jego stronę — to ty zaczniesz swoją opowieść. — Widząc, że ten chce zaprotestować, nie pozwolił mu na to. — Ja pierwszy chciałem się o niej dowiedzieć, dlatego to ty pierwszy będziesz mówić. Liczę na to, że nie będziesz niczego ukrywać i odpowiesz mi na każde pytanie. Ja odwdzięczę się tym samym. — Uzumaki przez chwilę rozważał tę propozycję. Nie chciał niczego ukrywać przed przyjacielem, jednocześnie nie chciał zawieść dwóch osób, które powierzyły mu swoje bezpieczeństwo. Po głębokim przemyśleniu sprawy podjął decyzję.

— Dobrze. Masz zamiar zadawać pytania, czy ja sam mam zacząć mówić? — burknął niezadowolony.

Ufał, że Sasuke nie zrobi nic nieprzewidywalnego, przynajmniej niebezpiecznego, ale i tak nie lubił, gdy ktoś go szantażował.

— Możemy zacząć od pytań, ale — zerknął do tyłu na pościelone łóżko — przenieśmy się najpierw w jakieś wygodniejsze miejsce.

— Mowy nie ma! — zaprzeczył gwałtownie.

— Czemu nie? — Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. — Chyba lepiej rozmawiać gdzieś, gdzie jest wygodniej i przyjemniej dla nas obu — zamruczał niczym zadowolony kot, nie spuszczając z niego oczu. Naruto oblizał wargi, drżąc delikatnie.

— Niczego nie kombinujesz?

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Niby przypadkiem przesunął kciukiem po swoich ustach.

Prowokował go, to było oczywiste. Jednak świadomość tego nie pozwoliła Naruto ominąć zastawionej pułapki.

— Dobra. — Wstał szybko z krzesła i przeniósł się na łóżko. — Na co czekasz? Przecież chciałeś, żebyśmy rozmawiali na łóżku. — Teraz jego dłoń na stałe znalazła się we włosach.

— Tak, tego chciałem. — Podniósł się z krzesła. — Chciałem, byśmy znaleźli się na łóżku.

Zmrużył oczy, siadając koło niego i muskając jego drugą dłoń, leżącą na pościeli. Naruto odwrócił od niego głowę, ale nie mógł ukryć rumieńców, widocznych na jego policzkach. Zrozumiał aluzję. To była walka na słowa. Mieli swoje pragnienia, ale mieli też urazy wobec drugiej osoby i dawne niesnaski między sobą. Musieli to sobie dziś wyjaśnić.

— Od czego mam zacząć? — zapytał, ignorując wcześniejsze słowa Uchihy.

— Byłeś dzisiaj u tej kobiety? — zadał pierwsze pytanie, chodź domyślał się, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

— Tak. Poszedłem do niej przed wszystkimi spotkaniami. — Sasuke pokiwał głową, ale musiał powstrzymać swoją wściekłość, gdy usłyszał następne słowa. — Staram się ją odwiedzać jak najczęściej.

— Kochasz ją? — Po tym zapadła cisza, którą przerwał śmiech Uzumaki'ego.

— Tak, kocham ją, ale jak przyjaciółkę. — W jego oczach pojawiła się iskierka rozbawienia.

— Mówisz, że kochasz ją jak przyjaciółkę. To dlaczego prawie nikt o niej nie wie i nikt nie chce nic o niej powiedzieć? Czy to nie swoją miłość ukrywa się przed innymi?

Przybliżył się do niego, chuchając ciepłym oddechem w jego szyję. Myślał, że Naruto się odsunie, ale siedział tak, jak wcześniej. Może nawet odchylił głowę, by czerpać z tego ciepłego oddechu większą przyjemność.

— Ukochanej się nie chowa. — Przymknął oczy. – Nią się chwali, a gdy jest to konieczne, walczy się o nią.

— W takim razie dlaczego ukrywasz ją przed innymi?

Sasuke się przemieścił. Teraz pochylał się nad mężczyzna, jego jedna dłoń znajdowała się za plecami Uzumaki'ego, a druga między jego udami. Jeśli nawet Naruto to przeszkadzało, to niczym się nie zdradził. Nawet powieka mu nie drgnęła.

— Hmmmm — mruknął niewyraźnie. — Dla jej bezpieczeństwa.

— Bezpieczeństwa? — Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej. — Dlaczego miałoby jej grozić niebezpieczeństwo? Jest przecież przyjaciółką Hokage. Wszyscy w wiosce by o nią dbali.

— Nie jestem tego pewien. — Odchylił się do tyłu, kładąc się wręcz na łóżku. – Nie ma także gdzie wrócić.

— Wrócić? Nie jest w takim razie mieszkanką wioski? — popchnął go delikatnie, tak że Naruto znalazł się na łóżku. Nie wiedział, z czego bardziej się cieszył, z tego, że Uzumaki nie protestuje, czy może dlatego, iż odpowiada na jego pytania.

— Tak.

— Czemu nie może wrócić? — Otarł się nosem o jego policzek. Poczynał sobie coraz śmielej, ale powstrzymywał się zbyt długo, by nie wykorzystać takiej szansy.

— Bo nie udało się jej wykonać zadania — zamruczał, rozluźniając się.

— Musi być słabą wojowniczką.

— Hmmmm… Nie powiedziałbym. Miała dość utrudnione zadanie i nie chciała go wykonać.

— Ach… tak. — Polizał go za uchem, na co Uzumaki zachichotał.

— To łaskocze – zaprotestował.

Sasuke przestał go lizać, ale co rusz odgarniał nosem jego blond kosmyki.

— A jaka to była misja? — Chciał go na razie zająć rozmową, jeśli Uzumaki był podczas niej taki chętny.

— Zabicie Hokage.

Nagle pieszczoty Sasuke ustały. Pamiętał, jak Hatake o tym wspominał, ale uznał, że jednak to był jakiś żart mężczyzny. Nie sądził, że to prawda.

— Możesz powtórzyć? — Uniósł się trochę, ale wciąż był nad Uzumaki'm, który otworzył oczy. On również stał się ostrożny.

— Nie udało się jej zabić Hokage — powtórzył wyraźnie i głośno.

— Nie. — Schylił się nad nim i skupił na nim całą uwagę. — Nie ,,nie udało się jej zabić Hokage" tylko nie udało się jej zabić CIEBIE — warknął wściekły. — A ty, nie zważając na ten fakt pozwalasz, by mieszkała w tej wiosce i kiedy masz wolny czas, spotykasz się z nią? Czy ty jesteś głupi, czy może tylko szalony? — W jego oczach pojawił się sharingan.

— Możesz ze mnie zejść? — Chciał go odepchnąć, ale Uchiha chwycił jego nadgarstki i uwięził je nad jego głową, a uda ścisnął kolanami. Naruto mógłby po krótkiej walce uwolnić się z jego uścisku, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób ta władczość u Sasuke powodowała, że czuł gorąco w klatce piersiowej. — Nie mam zamiaru się tłumaczyć. — Uniósł dolną część ciała, ocierając się o drugiego mężczyznę.

Nie wiadomo było, w jaką grę grają. Była w nich złość, zawziętość, duma, podniecenie walką, emocje wręcz w nich wrzały.

— Nie. — Również się o niego otarł. — Wytłumaczysz się, ta kobieta miała milion okazji, by cię zaatakować. Nawet dzisiaj mogła cię zabić! Jeśli ty się o siebie nie troszczysz, to ja mam taki obowiązek.

— Bo jeszcze uznam, że jesteś słodki. — Uśmiechnął się do niego chytrze, nie przejmując się tym, że uścisk Sasuke na jego nadgarstkach zaczął mu sprawiać ból. Zapewne będzie miał przez jakiś czas siniaki.

— Nie ,,słodki". — Otarł się o niego mocniej, jakby chciał go oznaczyć jako swojego. — Raczej zaborczy. Nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś zranił lub odebrał moją własność. Natychmiast mi wyjaśnisz, dlaczego ona jest jeszcze w tej wiosce. — Usiadł na nim, wciąż trzymając jego nadgarstki.

— Nie udało się jej wykonać misji, więc niczym nie zawiniła, mogła zostać w wiosce. — Poruszył ramionami, by zwrócić uwagę Uchihy, że ten za mocno go trzyma. Na szczęście chłopak zrozumiał i poluźnił swój uścisk.

— Czy wiesz, jaką zbrodnią jest zaatakowanie Hokage? — syknął rozdrażniony. – Musisz czuć przynajmniej wściekłość, że cię zaatakowała.

— Nie, przecież jej się nie udało. — Wyprężył się pod nim. Hmmm… To stawało się coraz przyjemniejsze, takie leżenie pod męskim ciałem, a zwłaszcza pod tym jednym konkretnym.

— Co w niej jest takiego wyjątkowego, że nie wsadziłeś jej do więzienia?

— Nie miała wyboru.

— Zawsze jest jakiś wybór.

— Nie, kiedy trzymają twoje dziecko. — Naruto uniósł głowę, napotykając jego spojrzenie. — Jesteś ojcem. Zrobiłbyś dla Taichi'ego wszystko. Ona nie jest inna. Nie chciała wziąć tej misji, ale kiedy zagrozili jej synowi, nie miała wyboru. Starała się wykonać to zadanie, ale tak naprawdę nie miała do tego serca. Ty też byś przyjąłbyś najgorszą czy nawet samobójczą misję, gdyby ktoś groził Taichi'emu.

Sasuke nie miał na to odpowiedzi. Wciąż nie rozumiał Uzumaki'ego. On już dawno by zabił, taką kobietę zamiast ją ochraniać. Jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że dla Taichi'ego zrobiłby wszystko. Był jego synem, jego skarbem, nawet jeśli na co dzień nie potrafił tego do końca okazać.

— Rozumiem, dlaczego podjęła się tej misji — powiedział w końcu. — Nie rozumiem jednak ciebie. Dlaczego pozwoliłeś jej tu zamieszkać?

— Miałem jej nie pomóc tylko dlatego, że mnie zaatakowała wbrew swej woli? — W głosie Uzumaki'ego pobrzmiewało prawdziwe zdziwienie. — Przecież to nie jej wina, że ją to tego zmuszono.

— Ech… — Sasuke położył swoje czoło na jego. — Ty masz naprawdę za dobre serce.

Naruto nie miał na to odpowiedzi. Co miał niby powiedzieć? Żadna odpowiedź nie była tak naprawdę właściwa.

— Co stało się po tym, jak nie udał się jej zamach na ciebie?

— Zapytałem ją, dlaczego mnie zaatakowała. — Czuł, jak Sasuke puszcza jego nadgarstki, ale się nie poruszył, pozwolił mu na sobie siedzieć. — W przekleństwach, w jękach i walcząc wciąż ze mną przyznała się, że pewni ludzie wynajęli ją, by zajęła się demonem, który uzyskał władzę w jednej z wiosek, a kiedy się nie zgodziła, porwali jej jedynego syna. Postanowiłem jej pomóc. Poprosiłem o pomoc Kakashi'ego i Tsunade i wyruszyliśmy razem z nią, by uratować chłopca. Choć widząc ich poziom mogłem stwierdzić, że mogła ich pokonać nawet bez naszej pomocy, ale bała się zbytnio o syna. Nie chciała, by stała się mu jakaś krzywda. — Zaśmiał się nagle. — Chociaż myślę, że była zbyt bojaźliwa. Kiedy weszliśmy do budynku, w którym był chłopiec, okazało się, że zamordował już swoich strażników i szukał wyjścia.

— Ile miał wtedy lat? — spytał cicho.

— Siedem. — To wzbudziło ciekawość u Sasuke.

— Tylko siedem lat i pokonał dwóch ludzi?

\- Nie dwóch, tylko pięciu i pokonać to lekkie niedopowiedzenie. On ich zmasakrował.

Uzumaki skrzywił się na wspomnienie tego, co zobaczył w pomieszczeniach. Ściany umazane krwią, szczątki na podłodze, a na samym środku nagi chłopiec pokryty posoką o nieprzytomnym spojrzeniu.

— To nie jest normalne dla chłopca w tym wieku. Nawet jak na dziecko, którego rodzice są shinobi. Jego matka musi być jeszcze lepsza. — Naruto nie był tego pewien. — Jak ma na imię? Musi być słynna wśród shinobi. — Uzumaki przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią, ale postanowił być szczery.

— Erza z klanu Krenows. — Teraz to Sasuke był zaskoczony.

— Przecież ten klan dawno wyginął. Inne uznały, że ich techniki są zbyt potężne, by mogli istnieć. Zdarzyło się to ponad pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Nikt nie powinien tego przeżyć.

— Jednak przeżyli.

— Wiesz, w jakiej wiosce się znajdują? Ich udział w walkach może być decydujący.

Sama myśl o tym, że mógłby walczyć z kimś z tego klanu powodowała, że czuł przyjemne podniecenie i ciekawość, czy udałoby mu się wygrać tę walkę.

— Erza z synem są ostatnimi z tego klanu. — Nie podobało mu się, w jakim kierunku idą myśli drugiego mężczyzny.

— Czemu jej nie wykorzystałeś? Jeśli udzieliłeś jej ochrony w wiosce, to powinieneś kazać jej dla niej walczyć. Wysyłać ją na najtrudniejsze misje. Mogłaby spokojnie pokonać kilku naszych Anbu w pojedynkę. Konoha mogłaby się stać najsilniejszą wioską w kraju Ognia.

— Nie mam zamiaru od niej czegokolwiek wymagać. Postanowiła zająć się synem. Nie chce, by jej moc była wykorzystywana do walki i ja mam zamiar uszanować jej decyzję — odparł płasko, bez emocji.

— Jesteś Hokage, powinieneś kierować się dobrem wioski. — Uchiha był nieustępliwy. On myślał o korzyściach dla Konohy.

— Nie sprawia to, że nie zważam na uczucia innych.

— Dobro wioski jest najważniejsze.

To stwierdzenie wkurzyło Uzumaki'ego. Przekręcił się tak, że teraz to on siedział na Sasuke.

— Jeśli kierowałbyś się dobrem wioski, to wróciłbyś do niej po wykonaniu misji, a nie po czterech latach. Wysyłając przez ten okres czasu tylko jedną wiadomość, że coś ważnego ci wypadło i musisz zostać na dłużej. Mogłeś napisać, co się stało. Co się z tobą dzieje, do licha! — wrzasnął w końcu. Jego policzki były zarumienione, a oczy błyszczały. Był zły.

— Gdybym wysłał jakąś wiadomość, to byś mi odpisał.

— To oczywiste. Czy to byłoby takie złe? — Teraz wyglądał jak zbity gazetą psiak.

Sasuke wyciągnął dłoń i wsunął ją w jego włosy.

— Tak. Bo nie zastanawiając się nad niczym, wróciłbym do ciebie. Całowałbym cię jak szalony i próbował zaciągnąć do łóżka.

— Co?


	17. Rozdział 17

**Rozdział 17**

— Zaciągnąłbym cię do łóżka — powtórzył z uśmiechem, bawiąc się jego jedwabistymi włosami.

Naruto wciąż na nim siedział, obserwując go bacznie. Najwyraźniej uznał jego słowa za jakiś niesmaczny żart. Sasuke nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Raczej sądził, że ten mu przyłoży i zacznie go wyzywać od zboczeńców. Uzumaki zaś nie ruszał się tylko zastanawiał, co zrobić. Nie było to takie złe, ale wolałby, żeby ten się na niego rzucił, by go pocałować. Na sam pomysł oblizał usta. Na ten widok Naruto wzdrygnął się.

— Kpisz sobie ze mnie. — Uchiha westchnął.

— Czemu masz takie złe mniemanie o sobie? — Przesunął dłoń na jego kark, masując go w uspokajającym geście. — Sprawiłbym, żebyś się znalazł w moim łóżku.

— Tak jak teraz — zakpił z niego.

— Jest przyjemnie, ale mogłoby być o wiele przyjemniej. — Przyciągnął go do siebie, tak że ich usta prawie się dotykały. — O wiele przyjemniej. — Polizał jego wargi. — Tylko ulegnij. — Znów chciał go polizać, ale Naruto był szybszy. Chwycił jego język i zacisnął na nim zęby. Uchiha jęknął, czując w swych ustach krew.

— Miałeś żonę. — Naruto wyprostował się. — Nie mów więc, że teraz spodobali ci się chłopcy. — Zmrużył oczy.

Jego nerwy były w strzępach. Ta rozmowa stawała się coraz dziwniejsza. Miał ochotę ulec dotykowi i słowom Sasuke, a jednocześnie był na niego wściekły. Nie rozumiał jego postępowania.

— Nie dasz temu spokoju? — Teraz przeniósł swoje dłonie na jego biodra.

— Nie — odparł stanowczo. Nie miał zamiaru dać spokoju. Jeśli chce on czegoś od niego, to niech najpierw będzie z nim szczery. — Mieliśmy umowę. Historia za historię. Ja już swoją opowiedziałem. Teraz twoja kolej.

— Jesteś nieustępliwy. — Wsunął kciuki pod materiał spodni Hokage, masując jego boki. — W łóżku będziesz taki sam? — Naprawdę nie chciał przeprowadzać tej rozmowy.

— Sasuke — ostrzegł go.

— Niech ci będzie, ale zanim zacznę mówić, musisz ze mnie zejść. Źle na mnie wpływasz, kiedy tak siedzisz.

Jak na potwierdzenie swoich słów podniósł biodra. Jego lędźwie otarły się o pośladki Uzumaki'ego. Ten odchylił się do tyłu, zwiększając nacisk na TE partie ciała mężczyzny. Z płuc Sasuke wydostał się świszczący oddech. Chciał, żeby Naruto pokręcił się na nim, ale ten jak na złość ocierał się o niego tylko przez chwilę, po czym natychmiast znikł. Ułożył się koło niego, zostawiając go podnieconego i niezaspokojonego.

Uchiha zmiął w ustach przekleństwo. Myślał, że Naruto się zarumieni albo zacznie jęczeć, nie spodziewał się, że wykorzysta jego stan przeciw niemu.

— Możesz już mówić. — Naruto położył się koło niego, ale się nie rozluźnił.

Sasuke zauważył, że jedną dłoń ma pod poduszką. Domyślał się, że jak każdy shinobi Naruto również ma pod nią jakąś ukrytą broń. Żaden wojownik nie chciałby zostać zaskoczony przez napastnika w środku nocy. Zapewne teraz Uzumaki trzymał zaciśniętą dłoń na kunai. Dopóki nie chciał go zaatakować, nie przeszkadzało mu to. Często sam miał taki nawyk, że gdy był zdenerwowany, jego dłoń sama kierowała się w stronę ostrza.

— Tak.

Ze skrzywieniem, gdy materiał spodni otarł się o jego podniecenie, odwrócił się na bok, by móc patrzeć na Naruto. Nie dotykał go. Na razie nie chciał go prowokować, ale tylko on sam wiedział, ile go to kosztuje. Od lat chciał go dotykać, posmakować, a im bliżej ze sobą byli i dłużej, tym to pragnienie rosło.

— Co chcesz dokładnie wiedzieć?

— Wszystko. Opowiedz mi, jak ją poznałeś? Kiedy zdecydowałeś się z nią ożenić i czemu tak długo nie wracałeś ani nie przysłałeś żadnej wiadomości? Nie chcę żadnego tłumaczenia, że mógłbyś mnie zaciągnąć do łóżka. Nie przekonuje mnie to. — Uchiha warknął pod nosem. Jak niby ma jeszcze mu udowadniać, że go pragnie. — Nawet nie zaprosiłeś nas na ślub — zaśmiał się gorzko.

— Opowiem ci — poddał się. Zdał sobie w końcu sprawę, że nie ma po co tego dłużej odwlekać. Musi mu wszystko wyjaśnić. — Wyjaśnię ci wszystko. — Obrócił się z powrotem na plecy, zasłaniając oczy ramieniem. — Opowiem ci o mojej głupocie. — Naruto przesunął się bliżej, ale wciąż nie wyjmował dłoni spod poduszki. — Byłem wkurzony, że Tsunade wysyła mnie na długoterminową misję tak daleko od wioski.

— Ja też byłem zły, ale teraz wiem, że to było dla naszego dobra. — Sasuke prychnął z rozgoryczeniem. — Wtedy też nie dogadywaliśmy się zbyt dobrze.

— Bo nie mogłem sobie poradzić z uczuciami.

— Niby z jakimi?

Uzumaki znowu się przesunął, tak, że teraz niemal się dotykali.

— Wciąż to do ciebie nie dociera. Nie pamiętasz naszych walk?

Naruto zamyślił się, próbując sobie przypomnieć ich utarczki tuż przed tym, jak Sasuke wyruszył na misję. Powoli każdy cios, każdy blok mu się przypominał. Pamiętał, jak Sasuke zaciekle go atakował, by po chwili pohamować swój cios i tylko na niego patrzeć, nie starając się obronić przed kontratakiem. Innym razem, gdy powalił go na ziemię, siedział na nim i dotykał jego szyi i karku, aż Kakashi nie kazał im znowu walczyć lub skończyć. W każdym takim przypadku, Uchiha wydawał się jakby zamyślony, lecz po takich momentach był wściekły i marudny. Odzywał się niewiele i całe godziny spędzał na samotnych treningach. Nie chciał nikogo widzieć i nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać, a najbardziej agresywnie reagował zwłaszcza na swego partnera. Rzucali się na siebie, gdy tylko się spotkali. Potem Sasuke wodził za nim spojrzeniem. Naruto czuł na sobie jego wzrok, ale kiedy się odwracał, ten już patrzył gdzie indziej.

— Nie wiem, co to ma to rzeczy.

— Naiwny lub niechcący się przyznać do własnych uczuć i myśli. — Znowu zakrył oczy ramieniem. — Zły i wściekły na wszystkich wyruszyłem z wioski. Już pierwszego dnia zapoznałem się z przywódcą wioski i z moimi nowymi obowiązkami. Miałem zostać tam na rok, być ich ninją od trudnych zadań. Wiedzieli o moich umiejętnościach i chcieli je wykorzystać jak najbardziej przez ten rok. Nie wiem, na jakiej zasadzie Tsunade zawarła z przywódcą wioski układ, ale nie mogłem jej opuszczać bez nadzoru. Nie mogłem do ciebie wrócić ani zobaczyć się z tobą, ale nawet gdybym miał taką możliwość, nie jestem pewny, czy bym to wytrzymał. Chciałem być blisko ciebie, a jednocześnie się tego obawiałem. Nie chciałem tego czuć do ciebie. To nie było właściwe. Moim celem w tamtym momencie było przedłużenie klanu, o tym miałem myśleć, a nie o moim przyjacielu i o tym, jakie wydawałby odgłosy, gdyby leżał pode mną. — Naruto zamarł, ale Sasuke wciąż mówił. — Przez pierwsze trzy tygodnie wyruszałem non stop na różne misje. Nie chciałem myśleć, miałem skupić się jedynie na walce. Byłem tak na tym skupiony, że nie zauważyłem, iż jestem obserwowany. Kiedy zdałem sobie z tego sprawę było za późno. Pewnego dnia zakończyłem powierzoną misję szybciej, niż było to planowane. Chciałem wyruszyć na kolejną, ale nie było nikogo wolnego czy też na tyle sprawnego, by mi towarzyszyć. Przywódca wioski w takim wypadku dał mi wolne całe popołudnie i wieczór oraz następny dzień. Nie byłem z tego zadowolony. Więcej wolnego czasu dawało mi więcej czasu do myślenia. Postanowiłem się więc upić.

— Ty nie pijesz. — Usłyszał łagodne stwierdzenie.

— Zbyt naiwny, zbyt naiwny — zakpił z niego. — Nawet nie wiesz, że kilka miesięcy przed tą misją zacząłem pić. Z tych samych powodów, dla których tam wpadłem w wir walk.

— Wróć do wyjaśnień.

Sasuke chciał mu dogryźć za tę uwagę, ale darował sobie to.

— Poszedłem do baru. Nie wiem, jak długo tam byłem ani jak dużo wypiłem. Pamiętam jedynie błękitne oczy i blond włosy. Myślałem, że to ty. Później są tylko urywki. Dotyk, jęki i przyjemność. Obudziłem się następnego dnia z wielkim kacem. Obok mnie leżała dziewczyna. Nie domyślasz się nawet, jak niesmaczne było to dla mnie, obudzić się z wielkim bólem głowy, z niesmakiem w ustach, wrażliwym słuchem i ze świadomością, że przeżyło się swój pierwszy raz z jakąś nieznaną dziewczyną. Było jeszcze gorzej, gdy z piskiem przytuliła się do mnie i zaczęła wręcz krzyczeć, jaką to wspaniałą noc ze mną spędziła. Musiałem przez pół godziny ją przekonywać, żeby wyszła z mego domu. Jeszcze trochę, a użyłbym siły. Dopiero wtedy, gdy wyrzuciłem ją za drzwi, przyjrzałem się jej przez chwilę. Miała krótkie blond włosy, jednak ciemniejsze od twoich. Błękitne oczy, mniej jasne niż ty masz. Drobną sylwetkę, ale nie tak pociągającą jak twoja. Pod wpływem alkoholu i tak drobnego podobieństwa poszedłem z nią do łóżka — skończył i teraz czekał na opinię Uzumaki'ego, ale ten milczał. — Powiedz wreszcie coś!

Naruto wciąż leżał, ale nie miał już ręki pod poduszką. Zrezygnował z obrony.

— Co było dalej? Dlaczego się z nią związałeś? — zapytał spokojnie.

— Phi! — prychnął. — Z błahego powodu, na który łapie się setki mężczyzn. Z powodu ciąży. Dwa miesiące później przybyła znowu do mnie wraz z ojcem, który okazał się dalekim krewnym i bliskim przyjacielem przywódcy wioski. Powiedzieli, że dziewczyna jest w ciąży i ja jestem ojcem tego dziecka. Nie chciałem na początku w to uwierzyć. Jednak ta przekonywała mnie z płaczem, że byłem jej pierwszym i z nikim innym, oprócz mnie, nie współżyła. Nie mogłem uciec od odpowiedzialności. Honor nie pozwalał mi na to, a nawet, jeśli chciałbym go stracić, nie mógłbym się z nią nie ożenić. Jej ojciec wraz przywódcą zadbaliby o to, bym nie ściągnął na nią niesławy. Szybko i po cichu przeprowadziliśmy ceremonię zaślubin. Jednak nie poprawiło to sytuacji między mną a nią. Co prawda przeprowadziła się do mnie, ale ja starałem się jej unikać. Mieliśmy oddzielne pokoje. Tylko od czasu do czasu jedliśmy wspólnie posiłki. Próbowała mnie uwieść, ale ja jej nie chciałem. Im dłużej przebywałem w jej towarzystwie, tym bardziej widziałem, jak odmienna jest od ciebie. Czułem się okropnie, miałem wrażenie, że cię zdradziłem, mimo że nie wiedziałeś nawet o moich rozterkach. Wtedy też zdałem sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę, mimo zobowiązań klanowych, jedyne czego pragnę, to ty. Nienawidziłem przez to tego, co rosło w jej brzuchu. Obwiniałem o wszystko nienarodzone dziecko. Nienawidziłem ich oboje. Jakieś pół roku później dowiedziałem się, jaka naprawdę jest moja żona. Przypadkiem podsłuchałem jej rozmowę z młodszą siostrą. Usłyszałem, jak jej się żali, że pomimo zajścia w ciążę wciąż nie jestem dla niej uprzejmy i myślę o kimś innym. Okazało się, że spodobałem się jej pierwszego dnia. Zaplanowała, że będę jej mężem. Podobno próbowała mnie zagadnąć już kilka razy, ale ja ją ignorowałem. Wtedy też postanowiła mnie usidlić ciążą. Wzięła, niby dla starszej siostry, która nie mogła zajść w ciążę, tabletki na płodność w szpitalu, później czekała na odpowiednią chwilę. Nadarzyła się ona szybciej, niż się spodziewała. Podeszła do mnie, gdy leżałem na wpół przytomny na stole, a obok mnie stały puste butelki. Zaciągnęła mnie do domu i łóżka. Nie przeszkadzało jej nawet to, że podczas stosunku krzyczałem imię kogoś innego. Wykrzyczała mi to wszystko podczas kłótni, po tym, jak wyrzuciłem jej siostrę. Chyba się domyślasz, czyje to było imię? — Skrzywił się, oczekując odpowiedzi.

— Moje. — Naruto usiadł koło niego.

— Tak. Krzyczałem twoje imię, kochając się z nieznajomą i nawet tego nie pamiętałem. — Był wściekły i rozgoryczony. — Jedyne co zyskałem to małżeństwo ze wstrętną manipulantką.

— Jak miała na imię?

— Kto?

— Twoja żona. — Naruto był spokojny. Zadziwiające, że tak się zmienił przez te wszystkie lata. Naprawdę wydoroślał.

— Nie pamiętam — skłamał nie odwracając wzroku.

— Musisz pamiętać. Mimo wszystko, spędziłeś z nią kilka miesięcy.

— Po co ci ta wiedza?

— Po prostu chcę wiedzieć. — Jego głos był spokojny, ale dłonie zacisnął na kołdrze.

— Merina Omizuki, czy raczej powinienem powiedzieć Merina Uchiha. — Jego wypowiedź była pełna ironii i jadu.

— Nie. Zostańmy przy Merinie Omizuki. — Naruto również nie podobało się, że ta kobieta miała nazwisko Uchiha. — Nie kochałeś jej, zostałeś zmuszony do ślubu.

— Może, ale to ja byłem takim głupcem, by złapać się na tę starą sztuczkę. — Nagle jego ciało się rozluźniło, a spojrzenie spoczęło na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny. — Szybciej spodziewałbym się, że to ty wplączesz się w coś takiego bo twoje poczucie sprawiedliwości nie pozwoliłoby zostawić dziewczyny samej z dzieckiem.

— Żadna mnie nie zainteresowała.

Nie powiedział, że między treningami u Tsunade i misjami jedyną osobą, o której myślał, był pewien czarnowłosy chłopak.

— Alkohol mógłby sprawić, żebyś się zainteresował.

Tutaj Uzumaki nic nie mógł powiedzieć. A może mógł, że posiada przyjaciół, którzy nie pozwoliliby mu na taką głupotę. Jednak Sasuke nie posiadał w tamtej wiosce nikogo, kto uchroniłby go przed taką sytuacją.

— Po tej rozmowie….

— Kłótni — poprawił go Sasuke.

— Kłótni, — zgodził się z nim — jak wspólnie żyliście? Jak dobrze liczę, do rozwiązania został jeszcze jakiś miesiąc.

— Tak, ale nie było już nas, jeśli kiedykolwiek było jakieś „my". Wyprowadziłem się z domu, co rusz wyruszałem na misję. Próbowała się ze mną skontaktować, ale po jakimś czasie zrezygnowała. Nie interesowałem się nią ani dzieckiem. Chciałem, żeby oboje zniknęli z mego życia. Pewnego dnia, gdy wróciłem z tygodniowej misji, zastałem na progu jej młodszą siostrę. Była spanikowana i zapłakana. Okazało się, że Merina — jej imię wypowiedział z obrzydzeniem — rodzi. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale pobiegłem do jej rodzinnej rezydencji. Mieszkała tam, odkąd się wyprowadziłem. Pojawiły się komplikacje i musiała odpoczywać. Jej rodzina się nią opiekowała, ale największe trudności sprawił sam poród. Rodziła już trzecią dobę. Była podobno wykończona i błagała, żeby zabić ją i dziecko. — Cała postawa jak i ton głosu Sasuke wyrażały obrzydzenie wobec zachowania dziewczyny. Naruto to rozumiał. Byli shinobi, cenili siłę, nawet u kobiet oczekiwali odporności na ból, a jeśli była wrażliwa, to powinna chociaż walczyć z tym bólem. Ból również może być przeciwnikiem, bardziej niż godnym wszystkich innych. — Kiedy dotarłem na miejsce, było już po wszystkim. Urodziła, ale straciła zbyt wiele krwi. Urodziła chłopca, który był pod obserwacją medycznego ninja. Był słaby i mały. Nie było wiadome, czy przeżyje, ale nawet tak słabego dali mi go. Jak go zobaczyłem, nie mogłem go nienawidzić. Był taki drobny. — Na ustach Sasuke pojawił się uśmiech pełen miłości. — Nie sądziłem, że dzieci mogą być takie małe. Postanowiłem się nim opiekować, ale nie mogłem tego zrobić sam. Przez pierwszy rok został pod nadzorem rodziny matki. Sprowadzili dla niego mamkę i najlepszych medic-ninja. Wciąż był słaby, ale stawał się z każdym dniem silniejszy. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że minął rok odkąd przybyłem do wioski. Nie mogłem jednak wrócić. Przywódca wioski pozwolił mi zostać na dłużej, dopóki pełniłem obowiązki jak każdy shinobi, jednak zmieniłem wcześniejszą umowę z Tsunade. Miałem mieć więcej wolnego czasu i nie chodzić na tak niebezpieczne misje. Miałem syna i on się dla mnie liczył. — Naruto kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową. — Nie chciałem brać Taichi'ego w podróż, gdy był taki mały.

— Bałeś się o niego. — Również na ustach Uzumaki'ego pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

— Może. — Uciekł spojrzeniem.

— Co zdecydowało o tym, że postanowiłeś wrócić z nim do wioski? Wciąż jest mały.

— Kiedy zacząłem wspominać, że chcę pewnego dnia wrócić z nim do swojej rodzinnej wioski, to jego dziadek go porwał. Twierdził, że lepiej go wychowa.

— Zgaduję, że ci się to nie podobało.

— Nikt nie zabiera mojej własności. — Naruto pokręcił głową. To był jego Sasuke, zaborczy i nieustępliwy.

— Kiedy tylko do mnie wrócił, natychmiast powróciliśmy do wioski.

— Czy ten klan nie zagraża już Taichi'emu? — Spontanicznie chwycił dłoń Sasuke. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że chłopcu może grozić coś wiosce.

— Nie wiem, ale na pewno nie będę stać bezczynie, jeśli ktoś z klanu Omizuka postanowi przekroczyć teren Konohy. Czy to w pokojowych celach, czy po to, by odebrać siłą mego syna. Zmiażdżę ich — powiedział całkiem poważnie.

— Nie tylko ty będziesz walczyć. Ja i nasi przyjaciele staną koło ciebie. Wszyscy pokochaliśmy Taichi'ego. Jest mieszkańcem naszej wioski i jest bliski naszym sercom. Będziemy go bronić.

— Nawet, jeśli to oznacza wojnę z inną wioską? — zapytał.

— To nie my zaczniemy, tylko oni. Wypowiedzą nam wojnę, to będziemy się bronić, ale to my wygramy. — W rysach twarzy Naruto można było przez chwilę ujrzeć demona, ale ten szybko się schował. Nawet Kyuubi cieszył się na taką walkę.

— Tak, ale na razie mamy spokój. — Dotknął policzka Uzumaki'ego, pocierając kciukiem jego lisie blizny. — I czas, w którym nic nam nie zagraża, chcę spędzić z tobą. — Pochylił się i dotknął jego warg swoimi, lecz nie był natarczywy. Po chwili się odsunął, nie pogłębiając pocałunku. — Czy po tym, co usłyszałeś, jesteś gotów, by uwierzyć w moje słowa, że się z tobą nie bawię i chcę być z tobą?

Naruto przekrzywił delikatnie głowę, zastanawiając się przez chwilę.

— Opowiedziałeś mi historię, która wyjaśniła twe postępowanie. Chcesz mnie uwieść, ale skąd pewność, że ja chcę być uwiedziony?

— Reagujesz na mnie — odpowiedział bez wahania.

— Mogę reagować tak z każdym mężczyzną. Wystarczy tylko spróbować — drażnił go.

— Nie pozwalam ci tego robić.

— Nie możesz mi niczego zabronić.

— Nie, ale mogę wystraszyć tego gościa. Jestem pewny, że nie wytrzymałby kilku ostrych treningów ze mną.

— I masz zamiar tak wszystkich odstraszać?

— Tak — powiedział bez żadnego zawahania, żadnego zastanowienia.

— A gdybym kazał ci przestać? — Naruto uniósł się odrobinę, zbliżając się do niego bardziej.

— Zignorowałbym to.

— Nawet, jeśli kazałbym ci jako Hokage?

— Również bym to zignorował. Co moje to moje, nie pozwolę, by ktoś inny cię dotykał.

— A skąd ja mogę mieć pewność, że ty nie znudzisz się po chwili? Że nie znajdziesz jakieś chętnej dziewczyny? Wiele skorzystałoby z takiej okazji.

Sasuke również lekko się uniósł.

— Raz tylko byłem z inną i to tylko dlatego, że się upiłem, a ona odrobinę przypominała ciebie.

— W takim razie, gdy znajdziesz inną dziewczynę podobną do mnie, to mnie zdradzisz? — Objął jego kark ramionami, przytulając się do niego.

— Po co mi substytut, gdy będę miał oryginał. — Chwycił go w pasie, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie.

— I po zdobyciu celu, nie zaczniesz szukać innego? — Westchnął, gdy lędźwie Sasuke otarły się o jego.

— Nie, bo nigdy nie zdobędę cię do końca. — Zaczął powoli ściągać z niego koszulkę.

— Zawsze będę ci umykał — westchnął, gdy dłonie Sasuke zaczęły głaskać go po kręgosłupie.

— A ja będę cię gonić. — Pocałował go w bark, a później jego usta zawędrowały na gardło Uzumaki'ego. Naruto wygiął się, poddając się jego zabiegom.

— Będziemy się tak gonić w nieskończoność?

— Tak. — Wsunął dłonie pod jego spodnie i bieliznę, ściskając jego pośladki.

— Sasuke. — Naruto chwycił w dłonie jego twarz. — Możemy spróbować — stwierdził z psotnym błyskiem w oku.

— Tak. — Pocałował go głęboko i mocno, gryzł go w wargi, aż spuchły, a potem lizał je, by złagodzić chwilowy ból. — A kiedy zaczniemy, nigdzie nie pozwolę ci odejść — zaznaczył.

— I ja ci nie pozwolę. — Uśmiechnął się, chwytając go za koszulkę. — A teraz ściągaj to z siebie. Chce cię zobaczyć.

Sasuke, już bez żadnych niepotrzebnych słów, ściągnął z siebie górną część garderoby. Obaj klęczeli na łóżku, ubrani jedynie w spodnie. Obserwowali swoje ciała wyrzeźbione przez lata treningu i naznaczone bliznami — w przypadku Uchihy. Naruto dzięki demonowi nie miał żadnej skazy na swoim ciele. Jego skóra leczyła się w niesamowitym tempie, nie zostawiając po ranach żadnych śladów, była gładka i miękka.

Sasuke wyciągnął rękę i dotknął dłonią jego klatki piersiowej. Naciskając delikatnie na skórę kochanka, przesunął ją w dół, przez brzuch, na podbrzusze, aż dotknął miękkich blond włosów, które ginęły pod materiałem. Pochylił się do przodu i pocałował miejsce, w którym biło serce Uzumaki'ego.

Naruto sapnął cicho, gdy poczuł zęby kochanka na swym ciele.

Sasuke odsunął się, podziwiając swoje dzieło. Wiedział, że już jutro rano ten ślad zniknie, ale on będzie przez całe dnie robić na nim swoje znaki. Oznaczy go jako swoją własność.

Znów się pochylił, by tym razem trącić swoim językiem brodawkę kochanka. Czując, jak Naruto drży, zaczął ją lizać i podgryzać, drugą zaś zajęła się jego ręka. Szczypał ją i okręcał.

Słyszał, jak Naruto ciężko oddycha i sprawiało mu to ogromną przyjemność.

Słyszał jego ciche jęki, czuł jego smak i gładkość skóry, tak odmiennej od jego. Gładkiej i delikatnej, można było ją chyba porównać do skóry dziewczyny — ale mu tego nie powie. Nie chciał go obrazić, ale mógł myśleć o nim, co tylko chciał. Miał prawo porównać jego zapach do zapachu brzoskwiń.

Mógłby go tak całować całymi godzinami, ale Naruto miał teraz ochotę na coś innego.

— Sasuke. — Chwycił go za włosy, zmuszając go, by na niego spojrzał. — Przestań. — Jego twarz była zarumieniona, a oczy błyszczące. — Chcę czegoś więcej.

— A jednak masz zamiar rozkazywać mi w łóżku.

— Sasuke. — Szarpnął go mocniej za włosy.

— Już. — Pochwycił jego nadgarstki, uwalniając się od jego uchwytu. — Tylko najpierw trzeba się pozbyć tego tutaj. — Pociągnął za materiał spodni.

— Eeeee… — Sasuke usłyszał niezdecydowanie w głosie kochanka. Chciał ujrzeć jego oczy, ale ten pochylił głowę tak, że włosy zasłaniały jego twarz. — Może ty najpierw? — zaproponował cicho Naruto.

— Może tak będzie lepiej.

Wstał z łóżka i powolnymi ruchami zaczął rozpinać spodnie. Nie robił nic na szybko, chciał, żeby Naruto miał czas się do niego przyzwyczaić.

Płynnym i swobodnym ruchem pozwolił, by materiał zsunął się z jego bioder, pośladków i nóg na ziemię. Nie nosił bielizny, więc już po chwili stał nagi. Naruto obserwował go spod na wpół opuszczonych powiek. Ściskał dolną wargę zębami, a dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści. Sasuke nie wiedział, czy Naruto podoba się ten widok, czy nie. Może się przestraszył tym, że był podniecony i gotowy, albo spodziewał się czegoś innego.

— Naruto? — zapytał cicho, spokojnie, jakby mówił do wystraszonego zwierzęcia.

— Tak? — Uzumaki drgnął pod wpływem pytania. — Teraz moja kolej. — Wyskoczył z łóżka jak oparzony. Ściągnął szybko spodnie i natychmiast wrócił na łóżko, krzyżując nogi. Sasuke nawet nie miał szansy na niego spojrzeć, ale to zachowanie Uzumaki'ego jakoś go rozczuliło. — Jestem gotowy. — Naruto starał się być twardy, ale tak naprawdę jego głos lekko zadrżał na końcu.

— Nie, nie jesteś gotowy. — Usiadł obok niego.

— Jestem! — powiedział głośniej, jakby chcąc dodać sobie pewności.

— Nie, nie jesteś. — Pokręcił głową. — Denerwujesz się.

— Wcale nie! – zaprotestował gwałtownie.

— Naruto. — Chwycił jego dłoń i przytknął ją do swej klatki piersiowej. Uzumaki mógł wyczuć szybkie, wręcz paniczne bicie jego serca. — Też się denerwuję, to mój pierwszy raz. — Chciał go uspokoić, ale efekt był trochę inny, niż się spodziewał.

— To wcale nie jest twój pierwszy raz! — krzyknął Naruto. — Gdyby był, to nie byłoby na świecie Taichi'ego — warknął. Zdenerwowanie tylko bardziej go podjudziło.

— Tak, masz rację, ale tamten raz wcale się dla mnie nie liczy. Nie pamiętam go i nie chcę pamiętać. To jest dla mnie o wiele ważniejsze. — Pocałował go w dłoń, przymykając oczy. — Mój pierwszy raz z osobą, której pragnę i którą kocham. To jedynie powinno się dla nas liczyć. Prawda? — Uchylił powieki, oczekując odpowiedzi.

— Tak — zgodził się w końcu.

— W porządku? — Znów wsunął swoje dłonie w jego włosy, masując tył jego głowy. Naruto po chwili zamknął oczy, z westchnięciem poddając się jego palcom. Powoli stawał się coraz bardziej rozluźniony, aż sam zaczął się wyginać w stronę Sasuke, mrucząc z przyjemności. — Już lepiej? — ponowił swoje pytanie.

— Tak — westchnął. — Co mam robić? — Z tym pytaniem Naruto znów się zestresował.

— Ciiiii… nam obu ma być dobrze. Po prostu skup się na moim dotyku. Nie otwieraj oczu ani nie rób nic innego. Tylko się skup na tym, co odczuwasz innymi zmysłami. — Wysunął dłoń z jego włosów, by dotknąć jego uda.

— Nie.

Sasuke zamarł. Nie spodziewał się odmowy, na pewno nie tak stanowczej.

— Dobrze. — Chciał zabrać dłoń, ale Uzumaki go powstrzymał.

— Nie o to mi chodziło. — Widząc pytające spojrzenie Sasuke, zaczął dukać. — Chodzi mi o to… że nie chcę… żebyś tylko ty… sprawiał mi przyjemność… chcę żeby… nam obu… było dobrze — wykrztusił w końcu.

— Słodki jesteś. — Sasuke pocałował go w czoło.

— Mężczyzna nie może być słodki. — Nadął policzki.

— Uroczy? — zaproponował Uchiha.

— Bez komentarza.

— Niech ci będzie. — Nie układało się tak, jak myślał, ale i tak to doświadczanie było ciekawe i ekscytujące. — Dotknij mnie — nakazał mu delikatnie.

Naruto, biorąc jeden głęboki oddech, położył swoją dłoń na jego udzie. Na początku drżała, ale kiedy Sasuke nic nie robił, tylko czekał, posunął się dalej.

Zaczął gładzić jego nogę, czując jak mięśnie się napijają. Nie patrząc w oczy Sasuke, przesunął dłoń na jego członka. Dotykał się już, ale to wrażenie było inne. Czuł jego gorąco i gładkość. Na początku tylko go muskał palcami, ale z każdą chwilą zwiększał swój nacisk, aż w pewnym momencie usłyszał syk. Przestraszony zabrał dłoń.

— Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

— Nie, ale pozwól mi również się dotykać. — Chwycił go za nogi, pociągając go do siebie. Teraz Naruto niemal na nim siedział. Pośladkami wciąż był na łóżku, ale uda i nogi miał założone na biodrach Uchihy. Ich lędźwie znajdowały się blisko siebie. — Inaczej zwariuję.

Pocałował go. Ich języki złączyły się w tańcu. Każdy z nich próbował przejąć kontrolę. Zatracili się w tym pocałunku. Wcześniej ukradli sobie kilka pojedynczych buziaków, ale to nie był jeden z nich.

Pożerali siebie nawzajem. Pocałunek wciąż trwał, a Sasuke dotknął Naruto, który zapiszczał wprost w jego ustach. Całowali się i dotykali. Istnieli tylko oni, wspólny oddech, jeden rytm bicia serc, gorąco i pragnienie. Wszystko inne było dookoła nich. Kochanek był ich centrum świata, a zaraz miał nastąpić wybuch.

— Sasuke!

Naruto odchylił głowę do tyłu, ulegając zaspokojeniu. Myślał, że wszystko się skończyło, że on się skończył. Takie nagromadzenie emocji i przyjemności mogło sprawić, że człowiek nie był w stanie się ruszać. Gdy przyjemność minęła, spoczął zdyszany w ramionach kochanka. To było całkiem inne przeżycie, niż gdy sam doprowadzał się do takiego stanu.

— To…

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale delikatny dotyk na głowie, sprawił, że odechciało mu się rozmowy. Było mu dobrze. Czuł się bezpiecznie, jak w domu.

Nie wiedział, skąd wzięło mu się to porównanie. Miał dom, był w swoim domu, ale nigdy nie czuł tak ciepłej atmosfery, jakby otulił się ciepłą pierzyną w zimowy wieczór. Było mu dobrze. Banalne stwierdzenie, ale jakże prawdziwe.

To ciepłe uczucie znów zmieniło się w ogień, gdy palce Sasuke wsunęły się pomiędzy jego pośladki, pocierając kciukiem jego wejście.

— Jesteś na to gotowy? Możemy na tym skończyć.

Sasuke chciał kontynuować, ale wiedział, że musi dać mu wybór.

Naruto spojrzał na jego męskość, która wciąż była gotowa. Sasuke nie doszedł, tylko on uzyskał spełnienie, czego dowód był na brzuchach ich obu. Było to zawstydzające, ale Uzumaki czuł z tego pewną dumę. Obaj pachnieli seksem i sobą nawzajem.

— Tak. Możemy to zrobić w takiej pozycji?

Nie chciał jej zmieniać. Obawiał się, że chociaż minimalny ruch z jego strony sprawi, że zrezygnuje ze swojego postanowienia i czmychnie gdzie pieprz rośnie. Chciał tego, a jednak się obawiał. Dobrze chociaż, że Sasuke denerwował się tak samo jak on, to go uspakajało.

— Będzie ci niewygodnie.

Naruto usłyszał pewne wahanie w głosie kochanka. Nie wiedział, jaka pozycja będzie dla nich najlepsza. Dopiero poznawali swoje ciała.

— Zobaczymy. Na razie jest mi dobrze.

Ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu, muskając nosem jego szyję. Ten delikatny dotyk pobudził jeszcze bardziej Uchihę.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, Sasuke zebrał na dłoń nasienie z ich brzuchów. Słyszał kiedyś, że lepiej jest nawilżyć wejście kochanka. Nie był tego do końca pewien, ale wolał dmuchać na zimne.

Na początku tylko nacisnął palcem na wejście umiłowanego. Ten się spiął, ale nie uciekał, czekał.

Wsunął jeden palec. Naruto uniósł biodra, ale ta reakcja była instynktowna. Nacisk i delikatny ból sprawiły, że się odsunął, ale był shinobi, nie miał zamiaru poddawać się bólowi.

Obejmując mocniej kochanka, obniżył się, sam nadziewając się na palce Sasuke. Ten jednak był cierpliwy. Można powiedzieć, że był anielsko cierpliwy. Nauczył się tego przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy musiał być daleko od niego. Dlatego też przy każdym palcu czekał, aż Uzumaki przyzwyczai się do tego nowego uczucia. Kiedy w ciele kochanka były już trzy palce, zaczął nimi poruszać.

Na początku były to tylko delikatne drgnięcia, później gwałtowniejsze ruchy, aż w końcu zakrzywiał palce, sprawiając, ze Naruto sam zaczął się poruszać na jego kolanach, najpierw nieświadomie, a później z premedytacją. W górę i w dół, w bok, mocniejszy nacisk. Wszystko po to, by uzyskać przyjemność. Wzdrygnął się, gdy palce opuściły jego ciało.

— Unieś się, a później opuść się powoli.

Naruto kiwnął głową i podnosząc się. Wiedział, co teraz nadejdzie, oczekiwał tego, a jednocześnie chciał to opóźnić. Kiedy ujrzał wyraz oczu Sasuke, w którym było gorące pragnienie i czułość, był już pewny, nie miał się czego obawiać.

— Sasuke — szepcząc imię kochanka, połączył ich usta. Czuł jego język i męskość zagłębiającą się w swoim ciele. Jeszcze tylko kilka centymetrów, milimetrów i byli ze sobą połączeni w najbardziej intymny sposób. Wcześniej byli jednością duchową, a teraz i cielesną.

Uchiha chwycił jego biodra powstrzymując się ostatkiem sił. Zmusił Naruto do powolnych ruchów. Czuł błogość. Było mu ciasno i gorąco, miał ochotę zagłębiać się w nim bez pamięci, ale widząc wyraz twarzy ukochanego wiedział, że nie byłby to najlepszy pomysł. Był to dla nich pierwszy raz z mężczyzną, nie chciał niczego spaprać. Pragnął, by ten akt powtarzał się non-stop.

— Sasuke. — Naruto polizał go w ucho. — Kocham cię — wyszeptał.

Uchiha nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymywać, nie po tym wyznaniu. Nie dbając o nic, przewrócił Uzumaki'ego na plecy, zagłębiał się w nim szybkimi i brutalnymi ruchami. Naruto jęczał pod nim, starając się dostosować do jego rytmu. Nie wiedział, czy sprawia mu przyjemność, czy ból. Zatracił się w tym uczuciu i słowach, które usłyszał.

Naruto zaciskał swe dłonie na ramionach kochanka. Drapał go po plecach, aż do krwi. Odczuwał przyjemność zmieszaną z bólem, ale ten dyskomfort nagradzał mu widok Sasuke, poruszającego się nad nim. Pot skleił mu włosy na czole. Oczy były przymknięte, a na bladych zazwyczaj policzkach pojawiły się kolory. Książę Ciemności nie był już taki niedostępny. Nawet, jeśli miałby nie dojść w tym momencie, to i tak czułby się zadowolony, ale jego przewidywania się nie sprawdziły.

W pewnym momencie, gdy Sasuke przesunął mocniej swoje biodra w jego stronę, jęknął. Po ciele Uzumaki'ego przeszło jakby wyładowanie elektryczne. Wszystkie włoski stanęły na baczność, a ciało się spięło. Wygiąwszy się w tył, wydawszy z siebie bezdźwięczny krzyk, doszedł.

Sasuke wkrótce do niego dołączył. Nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać, zwłaszcza, gdy Uzumaki zacisnął swoje mięśnie na nim. Przytulając się do jeszcze drżącego ciała kochanka, doszedł, szepcząc słowa, które wypowiadali przed nim kochankowie w każdych czasach i w każdym miejscu na świecie.

Odpoczywali przez chwilę wtuleni siebie. Nie chcieli się oddalać. Taka bliskość, była dla nich dotychczas obca, ale jakże upragniona.

— Powinniśmy się chyba umyć — powiedział w końcu Naruto, wdychając głęboko zapach męskiego ciała, leżącego na nim.

— Jutro.

— Myślałem, że ktoś taki porządnicki jak ty, po wszystkim, od razu wskoczy pod prysznic — wytknął mu.

— Nie przeszkadza mi, dopóki to jesteś ty. Chociaż — skrzywił się — następnym razem na pewno się umyjemy.

Naruto parsknął rozbawiony. Jednak jego kochanek był mężczyzną dbającym o czystość nawet w takich chwilach. Jemu to nie przeszkadzało.

— Śpij, młotku. — wyszedł z niego, tylko po to, by naciągnąć na nich kołdrę i przytulić się do jego boku. — Jutro mam zamiar to powtórzyć. — Teraz to Uzumaki już się roześmiał pełną piersią.

— Zgadzam się na taką propozycję.

Ułożył się tak, by móc przerzucić nogę przez biodro Uchihy. Ten spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem, ale nic nie powiedział, gdy Naruto uśmiechnął się do niego uroczo. Obaj zasnęli w tej pozycji.

OoO

Następnego dnia, gdzieś w południe, gdy wreszcie promienie słońca przedostały się do pokoju Uzumaki'ego obaj mężczyźni jeszcze spali w łóżku. Przytuleni, oddychali spokojnie. Nic nie zakłócało ich snu, ale ten stan nie miał trwać długo.

Drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się bezdźwięcznie. Małe stópki, które przebiegły po podłodze, również nie wydały żadnego dźwięku, ale osoba która dotychczas była cicho, miała zaskoczyć naszych bohaterów, głośnym krzykiem.

— Yatta!

Pięciolatek, krzycząc ile sił w płucach, skoczył na śpiących. Naruto wraz z Sasuke podskoczyli natychmiast obudzeni. W ręku Uzumaki'ego pojawił się kunai, który był dotychczas schowany pod poduszką, a w oczach Uchihy pojawił się sharingan. Byli gotowi do walki, ale nic im nie zagrażało. Pomiędzy nimi, na kołdrze, siedział Taichi i obserwował ich z radosna miną.

— Pogodziliście się, pogodziliście się! — skandował, podskakując na materacu. Obaj dorośli spojrzeli na siebie, a później na malca.

— Taichi, co ty tutaj robisz? — zapytał Sasuke, wycofując swojego sharingana podczas gdy Naruto schował broń.

— Chciałem zobaczyć, czy moja niespodzianka się udała. Udała się, prawda? — Zerknął szybko za siebie, gdzie znajdował się stół z niedawną kolacją, by znów spojrzeć na ojca. — Prawda? — dopytywał gorączkowo.

— Tak. — Sasuke potargał mu włosy. — Ale następnym razem mnie uprzedzaj o takich niespodziankach. Naruto był trochę zaskoczony widząc mnie w swoim domu.

— Źle zrobiłem, Na-chan? — zapytał smutno, zwracając się do drugiego mężczyzny.

— Nie, po prostu się tego nie spodziewałem. — Naruto pochyliwszy się, cmoknął go w policzek i nim się odsunął, wyszeptał jeszcze: — Dziękuję.

Na twarzy dziecka znów pojawił się uśmiech.

— Taichi! — Na schodach rozbrzmiał krzyk, na co chłopiec się skrzywił. — Gdzie jesteś?! — W progu pojawiła się Sakura, a zaraz po niej Tsunade i Kakashi. Zawstydzony Naruto pociągnął bardziej kołdrę, zakrywając się niemal po szyję.

— Upsss. — Sakura zakryła usta dłonią, spoglądając na obu mężczyzn. Pozostała dwójka nie była w ogóle zawstydzona.

— Taichi, mówiłam przecież, żeby im nie przeszkadzać — skarciła go Tsunade.

— Ale ja chciałem się zobaczyć z tatą i Na-chan — jęknął chłopiec.

— Już ich zobaczyłeś, więc teraz wracaj.

— Ale…

— Przeszkadzasz im – powiedział Hatake. Pięciolatek zmarszczył brwi.

— W czym? Nic nie robię.

— Chodź. — Sakura, cała zarumieniona, podeszła do łóżka i wzięła chłopca na ręce. — Przepraszam. — Dygnęła niczym uczennica i uciekła z pokoju wraz z marudzącym Taichi'm.

— Widać, że nasz wspólny prezent się udał. — Tsunade zmierzyła wzrokiem mężczyzn w łóżku. — Nie wylegujcie się zbyt długo. Wkrótce się wszyscy zbiorą, by wam pogratulować. — Z tymi słowami zniknęła wraz z Kakashi'm, zatrzaskując drzwi.

— Kami-sama. — Naruto jęknął, opadając na poduszki. — Co za wstyd.

— Czym się przejmujesz? I tak by się dowiedzieli. — Sasuke pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go namiętnie. – Będziemy musieli podziękować Taichi'emu. To dzięki niemu jesteśmy teraz razem i to dzięki niemu wszyscy się o nas dowiedzieli — dodał, wiedząc, jaką to reakcję sprowokuje.

— Yyyy... Tak, to wszystko wina tego małego smyka.

— To nie smyk, a mój syn. — Odsuwając kołdrę, zaczął prowadzić pocałunkami ścieżkę w dół.

— Tak, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że to jego wina, że jesteśmy w tej sytuacji. — Odsunął go od siebie, by wstać z łóżka.

— Jego jedyną winą jest to, że za wcześnie dzisiaj przyszedł.

Sasuke oparł się na łokciu, podziwiając sylwetkę kochanka.

— Za wcześnie? — Naruto odwrócił się.

— Tak, bo w innym wypadku dotrzymałbym swojej obietnicy i powtórzył z tobą wczorajszą noc. — W oczach Naruto pojawił się błysk.

— Zboczeniec — prychnął ze śmiechem i z całą godnością, na jaką było go stać, będąc nagim, powędrował do łazienki.

Sasuke wkrótce potem poszedł za nim. Nie mogli tego jeszcze raz powtórzyć, ale mogli się nawzajem umyć, nim przyjdą inni. Jeśli zaś ich małe „mycie" się przeciągnie, to trudno, goście mogą poczekać. On nie miał zamiaru rezygnować choćby z sekundy wspólnego czasu z Naruto. Pochwycił go, a jeśli ten znów ucieknie z jego rąk, to miał zamiar go gonić.


End file.
